


If my heart was a compass, you'd be north

by stylezluuving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Punk Louis, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving
Summary: Wszystko, co tak naprawdę obchodzi Louisa to jego deskorolka, tatuaże, piłka nożna i jego rodzina. Ma pracę, którą (przeważnie) kocha i (małą) garstkę dobrych przyjaciół i w wieku 24 lat jest raczej zadowolony ze swojego życia... dopóki niemal nie zderza się z chłopakiem z dzikimi lokami i dołeczkami i zaczyna myśleć, że może mu czegoś brakuje, czegoś, o czym nawet nie wiedział. Ta brakująca część najwidoczniej jest wystarczająco duża dla dwóch osób.[Albo, gdzie punk Louis lubi myśleć,że nie jest niezdarny, ale przypuszcza, że będzie musiał to zaakceptować, kiedy wpada w związek z głową pełną loków i jego małym człowieczkiem.]





	1. maj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if my heart was a compass, you'd be north](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183697) by [cheekiestcheeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekiestcheeky/pseuds/cheekiestcheeky), [heartsoftlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsoftlouis/pseuds/heartsoftlouis). 



Louis często nie ulega wypadkom.

Jeśli by tak było, rzeczy jak te zdarzałyby się regularnie. Prawdopodobnie również miałby cholernie dużo siniaków i zdarte kolana i prawdopodobnie również wstrząśnienie mózgu.

W obecnej sytuacji jest to jednorazowa sprawa, ponieważ jest piątkowe popołudnie w skateparku i Louis utknął w swoich myślach- rozproszony, nadal zdenerwowany na klienta i nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający go świat. Skatepark jest również wyjątkowo zatłoczony. Jest gromada pałętających się nastolatków i ludzie, którzy błądzą wokół przeszkód bez deskorolek w zasięgu wzroku.

Jest tak wiele czynników, które prowadzą do tego wypadku, naprawdę. To nie tylko Louis. To Louis i jego myśli i inni skaterzy i tłum i może również zbyt wesoła pop muzyka, która leci z czyiś głośników.

Jakikolwiek był powód, to nie tylko wina Louisa, kiedy jechał od barierek do rampy i prawie wjechał prosto w chłopaka.

Louis miał moment, aby krzyknąć ostrzeżenie i gwałtownie skręcić, ledwo ominął chłopaka, kiedy potknął się na deskorolce i wylądował na stopach. Przeprosiny były na końcu jego języka, kiedy podniósł swoją deskorolkę i odwrócił się, ale-

„Oops," chłopak odezwał się pierwszy. Jest wysoki- i prawdopodobnie wcale nie jest chłopcem, ale ma czuprynę brązowych loków, przez które jego twarz wygląda młodo. Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, w dłoniach ściskając telefon.

Przeprosiny rozpłynęły się na końcu języka Louisa i w jakiś sposób pierwszą rzeczą, która opuściła jego usta było „hi".

Chłopak wyglądał na niemal zaskoczonego, jego oczy zeskanowały Louisa jednym, szybkim ruchem i jego uśmiech złagodniał. „Cześć" łatwo odpowiedział, ale potem wskazał na swój telefon i gdzieś nad swoim ramieniem.„Przepraszam, ja, erm- próbowałem sprawdzić coś w domu i szukałem mojego przyjaciela w tym samym czasie i ja- nie uważałem,tak przypuszczam? Przepraszam. Naprawdę powinienem-"

Mówi chaotycznie. Wysoki chłopak mówi chaotycznie i jego głos jest niski i jego słowa są tak jakby powolne i na jego policzkach rozprzestrzenia się rumieniec. Louis próbuje się nie gapić, ale wie, że nie udaje mu się to, kiedy policzki chłopaka poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej

Louis złapał wzrok chłopaka o zimnym odcieniu nefrytu i potrząsnął swoją głową. „Nah, jest w porządku" powiedział chłopakowi,niezdolny do powstrzymania lekkiego uśmiechu. „Również byłem odrobinę rozkojarzony."

„Oh." Chłopak lekko zmarszczył brwi i posłał swojemu telefonowi kolejne spojrzenie. „Jednak wciąż."

Louis wzruszył ramionami, w zamyśleniu językiem bawił się kolczykiem w wardze. „Nie martw się o to"nalegał i pozwolił sobie prześledzić wzrokiem sylwetkę chłopaka od stóp do głów. Jest szczupły, ale szeroki, ubrany w czarne,obcisłe jeansy i biały t-shirt i zniszczone, brązowe buty. Na jego szyi znajduje się naszyjnik, na palcach ma pierścionki i uśmiecha się z dołeczkami, które odciągają uwagę od reszty jego twarzy.I te loki. Są rozpraszające i Louis zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku po kilku sekundach, w zamian zastanawiając się „Chociaż nie wpadłem na ciebie ze swoją deskorolką, prawda? Wszystko z tobą w porządku, tak?"

„Ze mną?" Chłopak delikatnie się zaśmiał. Jego oczy znów zeskanowały Louisa w ciągu sekundy i kiwnął głową, jego uśmiech w jakiś sposób jaśniejszy. „Tak,ja- mam się dobrze" odpowiedział. Minęła chwila i potem„Właściwie, jestem Harry."

Louis parsknął, ponieważ  _serio_?Najwidoczniej jego reakcja nie miała wpływu na tego kręconowłosego chłopaka o imieniu Harry. Jego uśmiech ani nie drgnął, ani nie zmarszczył brwi; po prostu uśmiechał się jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz podczas powitania. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi, Louis wyciągnął dłoń i w zamian zaoferował swoje imię. „Louis."

Przekładając swój telefon, Harry w jakiś sposób skończył wyciągając swoją lewą rękę zamiast prawej. Poprawił się niemal natychmiast, nerwowo śmiejąc się,ale przez to potknięcie policzki Louisa wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

„Przepraszam, przepraszam."Powiedział Harry, kiedy poprawnie potrząsnął dłonią Louisa.„Przysięgam, zazwyczaj nie jestem taki..." Nie skończył, tylko komicznie rozszerzył oczy. To jest- to jest urocze, takie właśnie jest,

„Taaak." Louis również się zaśmiał i może schylił głowę, ponieważ jego policzki nagle stały się odrobinę ciepłe. „I ja zazwyczaj nie przejeżdżam deskorolką kręconowłosych facetów, ale oto jesteśmy."

„Masz na myśli, że to nie jest rzecz na porządku dziennym?"

„Nie całkiem."

„Więc to jest coś, co zarezerwowałeś tylko dla mnie." Oznajmił Harry -nie zapytał- i to wyszło tak łatwo i miał głęboki dołeczek w swoim policzku.

„Cóż, nie byłbym tak szybki, żeby tak mówić" drażnił się Louis i przechylił w bok swoją głowę,kolejny raz szybko zerkając na Harry'ego. „Nie jesteś jedynym czarującym drzewem z lokami tutaj."

„Czarującym  _drzewem_?"Szczęka chłopaka delikatnie opadła w szoku, ale potem uśmiechnąłsię i znów zaczął się śmiać. „Czarujący- czarujący, takmyślę, dzięki."

„Oi, nie bądź przez to próżny"ostrzegł Louis i próbował zachować kamienną twarz. To było trudniejsze niż powinno, pomyślał, przynajmniej w przypadku tego chłopaka z dołeczkami, kręconymi włosami i o anielskiej twarzy,który stoi naprzeciwko niego.

„Nie jestem, nie jestem"odpowiedział Harry, śmiech dostrzegalny w jego słowach i  _cholera_ ,ten uśmiech jest czymś jasnym i oślepiającym i jeśli Louis nie miałby żadnej kontroli właściwie mógłby dać krok w przód i scałować go z twarzy chłopaka. Nie zrobił tego, oczywiście. Tonie jest żadna telenowela dla nastolatków wypełniona dzikimi hormonami. Raczej świat wokół nich wrócił do normalności.Minęło kilka sekund w ciszy wypełnionej przez odległe rozmowy i pop muzykę. Oczy Harry'ego zeskanowały skatepark i jego uśmiech zbladł- tylko odrobinę. Nastrój znikł, razem z nim jego dołeczek.„Dobrze" zaczął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez swoje loki.„Cóż, powinienem, erm... Wrócić do szukania mojego przyjaciela."

„Oh. Oh, racja." Zgodził się Louis, przytakując i z pewnością ignorując głupią, malutką, _miniaturową, naprawdę_  nutę smutku w jego wnętrznościach.

„Tak, więc. Do zobaczenia, może."Harry zatrzymał się na krótki moment, zanim odwrócił się z uśmiechem. To było jak koniec i Louis po części nienawidził tego, że się przejmował.

Ale potem- potem ta fala  _cojestkurwa_ przeszła przez Louisa i zamiast wrócić na swoją deskorolkę i kontynuować jazdę do rampy, dał dwa, szybkie kroki w kierunku Harry'ego i zatrzymał go łapiąc za łokieć.

„Kim jest twój przyjaciel?" Spytał Louis, zanim Harry nawet odwrócił się w jego stronę i prawie wzdrygnął się przez to jak dziwnie to pytanie musiało brzmieć. Potrząsając głową, sparafrazował „Mam na myśli, często tu przebywam, jakby, naprawdę to prawdopodobnie żałosne jak często tu jestem. Ale znam przez to całkiem wielu skaterów stąd, więc mógłbym pomóc ci go znaleźć? Może?" I Jezu, brzmi na tak _chętnego_ , ale.

Ale Harry zaśmiał się i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po skateparku, na jego obronę, jest wyjątkowo zatłoczony. Zmarszczył brwi i przyznał „właściwie, kolejna para oczu może być przydatna."

Louis z pewnością nie czuł się tak  _cholernie oszołomiony_ przez zyskanie kilku minut z kręconowłosym dzieciakiem- nie. Ale mógł się uśmiechnąć i ten uśmiech mógł być zbyt szeroki przez pytanie jak „okej, więc kogo szukam?"

Ale tojest tak daleko jak zaszedł, zanim poczuł klepnięcie na ramieniu izaryczał ciężki, irlandzki akcent. „Tommo!"

 _Niall_. Irlandzki rezydent skateparku, który jest znany z tego, że więcej razy upada na swój tyłek, niż faktycznie jeździ na desce, ale z jakiegoś powodu przychodzi do parku tak regularnie jak Louis. Ma zawsze uśmiech na twarzy i zawsze się śmieje, przez co Louis myśli, że przede wszystkim przez to go stąd nie wykopali. Mimo to widywali się tylko w parku i każdego innego dnia Louis byłby prawdopodobnie podekscytowany, by zobaczyć blond chłopaka.

Ale on  _właśnie_  gdzieś zmierzał, szczerze.  

Niesamowicie.

Uśmiech Louisa zniknął, ale objął ramieniem Nialla, ciepło go witając.„Nialler, super że tu jesteś stary. Miałem właśnie pomóc-"

„Harry." Dokończył Niall, nie bez podtekstu i zdziwienia.

Louis zmarszczył brew, gdy spoglądał na Nialla i kręconowłosego chłopaka stojącego przed nimi by tylko zobaczyć, że Harry patrzy się na nich z rozbawieniem. „Przepraszam?" Spytał Louis, bo czuł się jakby został wykluczony z jakiegoś żartu.

Niall zaśmiał się, głośno i niezawstydzenie i popchnął ramię Louisa. „Harry jest moim najlepszym kumplem Tommo. Zaciągnąłem go za sobą dzisiaj. Musiałem wyciągnąć go z domu by świętować jego koniec semestru." Wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. „I tak planowałem was ze sobą zapoznać, ale wygląda na to, że już się poznaliście?"

„W pewnym sensie." Powiedział Harry, jego dołeczek był tak głęboki jak krater.

Blondyn uniósł brew. „Co to ma oznaczać?"

„Mogłem prawie przejechać po twoim zgubionym szczeniaczku." Odpowiedział Louis, na co Harry właściwie zachichotał.  _Zachichotał_.To było czuć dziwnie, jak osiągnięcie i Louis poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej; poniekąd chciał to sprawić jeszcze raz.

Ale rechot Nialla oderwał go od jakiejkolwiek reakcji na jego chichot i Harry dodał „wygląda na to, że rozkojarzyłem go moim urokiem."

„Dziwny sposób na witanie ludzi Tommo." Zbeształ go Niall, ale pochylił się i teatralnie wyszeptał „ale muszę przyznać, ten czar potrafi być cholernie rozpraszający."

Policzki Harry'ego ponownie oblały się rumieńcem, ale tylko potrząsnął swoją głową na Nialla, zanim spojrzał na swój telefon, który nadal ściskał w lewej dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi gdy spojrzał na ekran i jego uśmiech praktycznie znikł, gdy chwilę później spojrzał na Nialla. „Powinniśmy wkrótce iść?" Spytał, jego głos odrobinę cichszy. Brzmiał prawie na zmartwionego, jakby piąta po południu była zbyt późną godziną.

Niall przewrócił oczami, ale i tak przytaknął. „Racja, zapomniałem, że jesz tak cholernie wcześnie." Wymamrotał i zdjął swój kask z westchnięciem. Wsunął go pod to samo ramie co swoją deskę i spojrzał na Louisa z kolejnym uśmiechem. „Wygląda na to, że muszę odprawić tego dziadka na kolację. Zobaczymy cię, tak?"  

„Tak, jasne." Louis powiedział przytakując, odwracając swoją uwagę od drobnego, panicznego bicia jego serca.

„Chyba że" zaczął Harry i odchrząknął, kiedy Niall i Louis spojrzeli w jego stronę. „Chyba że chciałbyś do nas dołączyć?"

Brwi Nialla wystrzeliły w górę na to pytanie i Louis udawał, że nie zauważył speszonej miny blondyna, albo faktu, że oferta Harry'ego jest całkowicie i kompletnie w 100% nieuzasadniona. Zupełnie znikąd. Ledwo zaczęli rozmowę i pyta Louisa o dołączenie do nich na kolację?

Harry musiał zdać sobie sprawę z pobieżności jego pytania, ponieważ szybko się poprawił. „Mam na myśli, idziemy po prostu do pubu? Niall powiedział, że to będzie jak świętowanie końca semestru i w ogóle, więc. Można równie dobrze zrobić z tego imprezę, tak?"

Tak. Z pewnością tak. Louis zdecydował się nie myśleć o tym, jak cały wieczór z kręconowłosym chłopakiem brzmi jak cholerny sen. W zamian,przełożył swoją deskę pod drugie ramię i odpowiedział „o ile Niall nie ma nic przeciwko?"

"Przeciwko?" Niall zaśmiał się, głośno i nagle. Nie ma mowy! Nasz kumpel Liam też tam będzie. Ooh, może również zaprosić Zayna? Wątpię, że ma jakieś dzikie plany na tę noc." Droczył się i Louis przegapił sposób, w jaki policzki Irlandczyka poczerwieniały na wspomnienie o jego współlokatorze Zaynie. „W każdym razie, im więcej, tym weselej!"

Louis zaśmiał się i przytaknął na zgodę. „Brzmi doskonale." Powiedział i miał nadzieję, że tak będzie. Z kolejnym spojrzeniem na Harry'ego miał przeczucie, że tak może być.

~~~~

Tak jest.

Jest naprawdę doskonale, z wyjątkiem.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że po tym jak Louis wlał z siebie kilka piw sięga przez stół by dotknąć Harry'ego niemal przy każdej okazji i zaczął nazywać chłopaka „Curls" jakby był starym przyjacielem. To sprawia, że Harry się śmieje i sprawia, że jego uśmiech lśni czymś pięknym w przygaszonym świetle pubu.

Harry nie odsuwał się od tych dotyków, tylko ponownie się śmiał, ssał dolną wargę i próbował ukryć swój uśmiech za słomką jego owocowego, różowego drinka. Louis udawał, że tego nie zauważa.

„Masz szelmowską ilość tatuaży" oświadczył Harry późnym wieczorem. Ich koszyki z jedzeniem i talerze były rozrzucone po stole, większość pusta lub z pozostałą, niewielką ilością frytek i w połowie zjedzonych ogórkach kiszonych i brudnymi serwetkami. To nie jest typowa impreza, tylko piątka chłopaków siedząca przy zbyt małym stole;długoletni przyjaciel Harry'ego i Nialla- Liam przyszedł i Louisowi udało się przekonać swojego współlokatora Zayna do dołączenia do nich.

Niall jako jedyny usłyszał komentarz Harry'ego i parsknął potrząsając głową, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem tam, gdzie Liam i Zayn byli zajęci zaskakująco ożywioną rozmową o filmach z superbohaterami.

Louis zaśmiał się, ponieważ czuł się lekko i jakby niewyraźnie i czuł, jakby jego usta były uformowane w stały uśmiech, ponieważ  _szczerze_. Wyciągnął swoje ręce, obie były całkowicie zapełnione ciemnym atramentem-niektóre wzory skomplikowane i szczegółowe, inne to tylko proste rysunki wciśnięte pomiędzy dzieła. Wyszczerzył się i powiedział „możemy za to podziękować Zaynowi."

Harry zmarszczył swoją brew i wskazał na drugi koniec stołu. „Temu Zaynowi?"

„Jedynemu w swoim rodzaju."

„To wszystko to jego robota?"Spytał Harry, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego, kiedy jego oczy ponownie powędrowały do wyciągniętej ręki Louisa.

Louis prawie zachichotał na ten pomysł i potrząsnął głową. „Boże, nie." Odpowiedział i przekręcił swoją rękę, by mieć lepszy widok. „Kilka z nich, na przykład ten." Powiedział i wskazał na ludzika na deskorolce, który prawie jest zakryty przez części innego tatuażu wokół. „Właściwie, ten był moim pierwszym. Początkiem tego  _wszystkiego_." Machnął ręką w górę swojego ramienia,beztrosko się śmiejąc.

„Wooow." Harry zagwizdał,przebiegając wzrokiem wzdłuż ręki Louisa do jego szyi, gdzie tylko kilka tatuaży wystaje zza kołnierzyka jego koszulki. Jego oczy są szerokie i gapi się przez dłuższy moment, zanim unosi wzrok by spotkać oczy Louisa. „Dlaczego to wszystko wina Zayna?"

„Oh." Zaczął Louis z uśmiechem i zdjął rękę ze stołu, zginając je przy swojej klatce piersiowej. „Nie przepadałem za tatuażami, dopóki nie poznaliśmy się na pierwszym roku studiów. Właściwie to ich nienawidziłem. Jak, marszczyłem nos na ich widok, myślałem, że to było głupie by permanentnie się tak naznaczyć. Ale potem zostaliśmy dobrani żeby mieszkać razem przez pierwszy rok i teraz? Sześć lat później i prawdopodobnie jestem uzależniony i pracuję w salonie. To prawdopodobnie odrobinę szalone."

Kręconowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się razem z Louisem, przygryzając dolną wargę by stłumić dźwięk. Ale potem „jesteś tatuażystą?" spytał i pochylił się nad stołem.

Louis powoli przytaknął, kiedy niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do końca swojego czwartego piwa. „Ku wiecznemu przerażeniu mojej mamy, tak."

Oczy Harry'ego ponownie się rozszerzyły, wyglądały, jakby iskrzyły i uśmiechnął się z niepokojem. „Zrobiłbyś mnie kiedyś?*"

Louis wiedział, co Harry miał namyśli,  _wiedział,_  ale alkohol w jego organizmie sprawił, że zadławił się przy krawędzi jego szklanki z piwem, jego ramiona zadrżały ze śmiechu. „Nie tak szybko Curls" odpowiedział,jego słowa wibrowały ze śmiechu. „Chociaż najpierw zabierz mnie na obiad."

Rumieniec pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka, zauważalny nawet w świetle pubu i potrząsnął swoją głową z niemym śmiechem." Nie, nie, mam na myśli." Poprawił Harry chichocząc, jego wzrok powędrował na stół. „Czy zrobiłbyś, no wiesz, wytatuował mnie kiedyś?"

„Oczywiście." Odpowiedział Louis,być może zbyt szybko i jego uśmiech jest z pewnością dla teraźniejszej rozmowy, nie obietnicy kolejnego spotkania. „Ale nie za darmo, albo coś. Muszę jakoś zapłacić za rachunki."

„Racja, racja, oczywiście." Harry uśmiechnął się, odchylając się na swoim stołku. „Nie mogę się doczekać."

„Jak bardzo kocham waszą tatuażową więź" przerwał Niall, przechylając się wystarczająco w swoim krześle by objąć ramieniem Harry'ego „lepiej nie niszcz zbytnio naszego naszego małego Harry'ego, dobra?"

„Zniszczyć go?" Powtórzył Louis, wykrzywiając swoją twarz. Słyszał to słowo często przez wszystkie lata i zawsze uderzało go to jak cios w brzuch.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i nie wyglądał na poruszonego przez twierdzenie, mimo że miał kilka tatuaży na swoim ramieniu. „Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi."Powiedział Louisowi, wskazując kciukiem na Nialla. „Jest tylko taki w stosunku do mnie."

„To prawda." Potwierdził Niall. Przytakując głową, jego twarz przyjemnie zarumieniona. „Kocham tatuaże, tylko-"

„Nie na mnie." Dokończył Harry.

„Płakałem, kiedy zrobił swój pierwszy."

„Drugi."

Niall pstryknął palcami, jego twarz rozświetliła się. „Oh, oh, prawda, ukrywałeś tę gwiazdę przede mną przez wieki! Co za gówno, poważnie."

„Jaki był drugi?" Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zapytał.

Harry odstawił swojego drinka i wyciągnął swoją lewą rękę nad stołem, wskazując na mały punkt na środku jego zgięcia Jest imponująco mały- tak mały, że Louis objął dłonią przedramię Harry'ego, by przysunąć ją bliżej siebie i potem musiał zmrużyć oczy, by coś zobaczyć. Wyglądało jak mała literka A.

„To dla mojej mamy." Uzupełni łHarry, zanim Louis w ogóle mógł zapytać.

Niall się dołączył. „Ma również kilka dla swojej siostry. „Jest zupełnym mięczakiem."

„Aw, Curls." Ciągnął dalej Louis, prawie gruchając, gdy puścił rękę Harry'ego. „Czy nie jesteś uroczym mężczyzną? Czy wszystkie twoje tatuaże są dla rodziny?"

Harry znów się zarumienił, ale z pewnością również promieniuje. „Nie wszystkie." Odpowiedział. „Ale większość z nich."

„Mm." Zamruczał pod nosem Louis patrząc, jak ręka Harry'ego wykręca się znów do naturalnej pozycji. Ma wielkiego kwiatka po zewnętrznej stronie jego przedramienia, tuż pod jego łokciem. To nie jest róża, kształt oraz płatki były zbyt duże i zwięzłe, ale Louis nigdy nie był tym, który interesuje się ogrodnictwem. Ma jasnoróżową barwę, więcej koloru niż pozostałe tatuaże na skórze Harry'ego i najbardziej się wyróżniał. Jest również duży. Ważny. "A co z tym?" Spytał Louis, wskazując swoją butelką piwa w stronę kwiatka. "To tylko śliczny kwiatek, czy również coś dla rodziny?"

Oczy Harry'ego uśmiechnęły się na to pytanie, jego cała postawa ożywiła się. "Dla rodziny. Właściwie jest dla mojej-"

Nagle słychać było skrzypnięcie krzesła o podłogę, głuchy łomot i Harry wzdrygnął się, jedna ręka powędrowała pod stół, gdy posłał spojrzenie Niallowi. Blondyn nic nie powiedział, ale rozszerzył oczy na Harry'ego w jakiś prywatny sposób, który prawdopodobnie miał być dyskretny, ale wcale taki nie był. Louis patrzył rozbawiony, zastanawiając się jaką ilość przesadnego zachowania Nialla można wytłumaczyć alkoholem, który rozjaśnił jego policzki, ale w tym samym czasie udawał, że nie zauważył tej wymiany.

"Jest dla mojej, erm" zaczął ponownie Harry chwilę później, jego oczy i uśmiech już nie tak jasne jak poprzednio. "Dla bliskiego krewnego- jakby najlepszego przyjaciela, naprawdę. Ona, uh, nie lubi jak o tym mówię, kiedy jej tu nie ma."

"Oh?" Zastanawiał się Louis, bez dalszego naciskania. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, jakby to była wymówka, ale niektóre historie są po to, by pozostały prywatne. Cicho mrucząc pod nosem dodał "jest piękny."

Uśmiech w pełni powrócił na usta Harry'ego. "Tak uważasz?"

Louis przytaknął. "Mogłaby mieć nawet więcej kolorów, serio. Bardziej by się wyróżniała, wiesz? Ale tak, z pewnością. Z pewnością piękna."

"Ja, uh" przerwał Harry, jego spojrzenie chwilowo padło na kawałek skóry.  Uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach jak jakiś rodzaj nagrody kiedy dokończył "upewnię się, by jej o tym powiedzieć."

Rozmowa na moment się uciszyła, kiedy obaj wrócili do swoich drinków, hałas w pubie stał się chwilo przytłaczający i głowa Louisa wirowała. Potrząsnął nią, odepchnął swoją pustą butelkę od siebie i spytał "Więc będę dodany do twojego rodzinnego albumu tatuaży?"

Ciepły śmiech, który wydał z siebie Harry sprawił, że stał się jeszcze bardziej ożywiony niż przez alkohol.

~~~~

Louis opuścił pub tej nocy z ręką wokół ramienia Zayna, ckliwym śmiechem na swoich ustach i z nowym numerem w swoim telefonie, ostrożnie zapisanym pod nazwą  _Curls_.

~~~~

"Z kim rozmawiasz przez cały czas?"

Louis spojrzał znad swojego telefonu na Laurie, ich zastępczą sekretarkę i trenującą artystkę. Jest okropnie wolno mijające wtorkowe popołudnie. Jest tylko jeden klient  z ich menedżerem Tomem i reszta nich- Louis, Zayn, Laurie i Seth- siedzą wygodnie w pokoju dziennym. Próbowali posprzątać to miejsce, bo mieli nieoczekiwany wolny czas, ale ten wysiłek trwał ledwo dziesięć minut.

"Stawiam pięć funtów że to Harry." Zaczął mówić Zayn z drugiego końca pokoju, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej gazety.

Laurie uniosła ciemną brew znad swoich grubych okularów. "Kim jest Harry?"

"Tylko nowym znajomym." Odpowiedział Louis, nienawidząc tego, że smakowało to jak kłamstwo na jego języku.

"Jego najnowsze zauroczenie." Poprawił Zayn, ale Louis odpowiedział twardym tonem " _tylko_  znajomy."

Seth zdawał się tym nie przejmować, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem do swojego szkicownika, ale Laurie uśmiechnęła się niemal nikczemnie. "Więc jesteś zauroczony swoim nowym _tylko_  znajomym" podsumowała. "Interesujące. Jest uroczy?"

Louis przewrócił oczami, a Zayn parsknął, przerzucając stronę magazynu. "Jest rozkoszny."

"Rozkoszny?" Laurie zrobiła skwaszoną minę, brzmiąc sceptycznie. "Nigdy nie widziałam cię z  _rozkosznym_  Louis." 

"Laurie, trzeba przyznać, ty nigdy mnie z nikim nie widziałaś." Zaznaczył Louis. Jego telefon zawibrował w dłoni, ale zignorował wiadomość na minutę przez rozmowę- rozmowę, której raczej nie jest częścią, ale.

"Fałsz." Powiedziała Laurie i uniosła swój palec. "Kiedy tu zaczynałam byłeś z tym wysokim, ciemnowłosym i przystojnym gościem. Tym, który wyglądał jakby prawdopodobnie słuchał tylko muzyki z kawiarenek i zapinał swoją koszulę do samego kołnierza? Szykowny, hipsterski, może również odrobinę uroczy. Ale nawet on był daleko od 'rozkosznego'". 

"Okej, okej, ale ledwo co byliśmy razem." Jego telefon ponownie zawibrował i zmusił się by nie spojrzeć na ekran. "Poza tym, Harry jest tylko znajomym, dobra?"

Zayn zamruczał pod nosem ze swojego miejsca i zacisnął usta. "Jeśli Harry jest tylko znajomym mogę zacząć być zazdrosny Lou. Rozmawiałeś z nim więcej w tamtym tygodniu niż ze mną, a mieszkamy razem."

"Oh, wcale nie." Louis się nie zgodził, powstrzymując zirytowane westchnięcie.

"Tak stary."

"Aw, Louis." Zagruchała Laurie. "Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że Zayn ma naprawdę delikatne uczucia. Nie możesz tak po prostu chodzić i go zastępować."

"Oh, spierdalajcie, każdy z was." Jęknął Louis gdy wstał i w końcu poszedł w kierunku zaplecza. Zatrzymał się gdy wszedł na korytarz i pochylił się wystarczająco, by wystawić głowę za róg, spoglądając z powrotem na pokój dzienny. "Z wyjątkiem ciebie Seth." Poprawił, otrzymując uśmiech od swojego najmniej wścibskiego współpracownika. Najprawdopodobniej swojego nowego ulubionego współpracownika. "Lubię Setha."

Zayn i Laurie krzyknęli za nim protestując, ale Louis udawał że nie słyszy, gdy wszedł na zaplecze. Jest małe i brudne i jedynym źródłem powietrza jest tylko mały, plastikowy wiatrak stojący na blacie mini lodówki w kącie. Rzadko używają pokoju socjalnego, ale Louis może znieść to dla kilku chwil w ciszy i spokoju. Przynajmniej to było to, co sobie powiedział kiedy usiadł na jednym z plastikowych krzeseł i położył nogi na stole.

I może Louis uciekł dla chwili ciszy i spokoju i może dlatego, że mógł wrócić do swojego telefonu i trzech wiadomości, które tam na niego czekały- wszystkie od  _Curls_.

~~~~

Może to był zły pomysł.

Harry jest w drodze- tylko na wieczór z pizzą i FIFĄ. Zayn tu będzie. Niall może też wpadnie. To nic ważnego. To przyjacielskie spotkanie. Jakby, pogrubione, pisane kursywą, podkreślone, pisane z dużych liter  _ **PRZYJACIELSKIE**_. Ale to również pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis widzi Harry'ego od czasu w pubie, pierwszy, kiedy widzi go po jego dotykalskim, pijańskim stanie. Nie wie jak dobrze będą się dogadywać poza przygaszonymi światłami i głośnymi rozmowami w pubie. Może w ogóle się nie dogadają.

Louisowi jest niedobrze, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka.

"To twoje." Powiedział Zayn ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennym stole- umieszczonym ledwie kilka kroków od domofonu obok drzwi.

Ale Louis tylko przytaknął i wstał z sofy z wewnętrznym westchnieniem, ignorując przypływ nerwów, które go ogarnęły. To jest głupie. Nie ma powodu, by być nerwowym. Nic. Więc kiedy zauważył, że jego ręka drży kiedy uniósł ją do domofonu, może wcisnął przycisk trochę mocniej, niż to konieczne. Odchrząknął i spytał "czy to chłopak od pizzy?"

Słychać było śmiech na drugim końcu- śmiech, który Louis nie do końca rozumie jak rozpoznał tak dobrze. "W pewnym sensie." Odpowiedział Harry i słychać  było szelest siatek. "Przyszedłem niosąc kilka mrożonych, włoskich przysmaków."

"Ah, prawdziwy dżentelmen." Zaśmiał się Louis. "Wchodź Curls. Mieszkanie 217. Winda nawet nie jest warta czekania." Wpuścił Harry'ego i Zayn parsknął stojąc obok niego. "Co?"

Jego współlokator potrząsnął głową, utrzymując swój wzrok na niedokończonym szkicu, kiedy kpiąco przedrzeźnił " _Prawdziwy dżentelmen_."

"Oi, przyniósł nam jedzenie Zayn. Darmowe jedzenie." Podkreślił Louis. "Nie przedrzeźniamy hojności."

"Oh, nie robię tego." Odpowiedział Zayn i odwrócił się na chwilę do Louisa. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. "Tylko przedrzeźniam ciebie, kochanie."

Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec i otworzył usta by zripostować, kiedy rozbrzmiało szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Było krótkie i stłumione, ale w tym samym czasie go przestraszyło mimo, że nie powinno. I z jakiegoś powodu, chociaż wiedział kto stał po drugiej stronie poczuł uścisk w brzuchu, kiedy przekręcał zamek, nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi by ukazać-

I cóż,  _kurwa_. Harry wyglądał nawet lepiej niż Louis pamiętał. Jest ubrany w parę obcisłych, czarnych jeansów, flanelową koszulę w kratę, która jest tylko w połowie zapięta i jego włosy ułożone w jakiś niechlujny quiff co sprawiało wrażenie jakby przebiegał dłońmi przez swoje loki przez cały dzień. Jego oczy są ukryte za parą ciemnych Ray Banów, ale jego uśmiech jest w pełnej okazałości, kiedy unosi dwie plastikowe, zakupowe siatki na przywitanie. "Co powiesz na jedzenie?"

"Właściwie, jedzenie jest jedynym sposobem by wpuścić kogoś do naszego mieszkania." Powiedział Louis, otwierając drzwi trochę szerzej i stając z boku.

Harry zaśmiał się, ułożył swoje okulary na czubku głowy i jego uśmiech pojaśniał. "Dobrze, że przyszedłem przygotowany w takim razie." Odpowiedział i przeszedł koło Louisa, wchodząc do mieszkania. "Gdzie powinienem je położyć?"

"Kuchnia najprawdopodobniej jest najbardziej sensownym rozwiązaniem." Wyszło to z niego naturalnie i Louis ugryzł się w język tak szybko, jak tylko te ostre słowa opuściły jego usta.

Ale Harry jedynie się zaśmiał i odpowiedział "dzięki za to Louis, naprawdę. Czasami zapominam, że kuchnie istnieją, wiesz?"

"Wszystko, by tylko pomóc Curls." Zażartował Louis i wskazał w stronę kuchni, prowadząc Harry'ego lekko dotykając jego łokcia. Najwidoczniej Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, nie odsunął się, nie wzdrygnął; podążał za Louisem i tylko odsunął się by wsadzić mrożone pizze do zamrażarki.

Wtedy Harry zdaje się zauważyć Zayna, podskakując, gdy oparł się o blat. "Ohm Zayn, cześć. Nie zauważyłem cię tutaj."

"Nic zaskakującego." Skomentował Zayn ze śmiechem. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale Zayn tylko potrząsnął swoją głową i uśmiechnął się. "Dobrze cię widzieć stary."

"Przyjemność naokoło, jestem pewien." Louis wciął się, zanim ich pogawędka mogła być kontynuowana. "Ale Curls, obiecałeś mi okrutnie zabawną grę w FIFĘ. Co z tym?"

Uśmiech Harry'ego zmienił się w coś jak diabelski uśmieszek. "Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy?"

Louis myślał, że był. Ale gdy obserwował Harry'ego, który mija go i usadawia się w salonie, chodząc po mieszkaniu jakby był w nim już setki razy miał ochotę powiedzieć coś innego.

~~~~

"Kto przechowuje łatwopalne rzeczy w  _piekarniku_?"

Wieczór mijał raczej dobrze- mimo tego, że Harry był zaskakująco uzdolniony w FIFĘ i nie dał Louisowi wyboru, tylko grał nieczysto, nie ograniczał się do kopania kontrolera z rąk Harry'ego, albo uderzał go łokciem w bok by strzelić gola- dopóki nie nadeszła przerwa na kolację.

Harry nadal potrząsał swoją głową i mówił coś pod nosem, kiedy nastawiał piekarnik jeszcze raz by się nagrzał- tym razem bez dodatkowych ściereczek do naczyń i rękawic kuchennych. Były tam także dodatkowe patelnie, ale one nie spowodowały, że oczy Harry'ego o mało nie wyskoczyły z orbit.

"Na naszą obronę" Louis przerwał mamroty Harry'ego "prawdopodobnie nie używaliśmy go od ponad miesiąca. Może dwóch. Zayn, kiedy twoja siostra przyjechała w odwiedziny?"

"Oh, uh... Jakoś w marcu może?"

"Aha! Widzisz?" Louis wskazał na Zayna. "Ostatni raz, kiedy zrobiliśmy porządny posiłek- marzec. Dwa miesiące temu."

Ale Harry się nie zaśmiał. Właściwie wyglądał na odrobinę przerażonego; jego oczy były szerokie z niedowierzania i jego brwi były ściągnięte. 

"Co?" Spytał Louis.

"Co do diabła wasza dwójka jadła przez te dwa miesiące?"

Zayn i Louis jednocześnie wskazali bez słowa na mikrofalę.

"Przez dwa miesiące?" Pytał Harry, ton jego głosu sceptyczny. " _Dwa miesiące!_ "

Obaj wzruszyli ramionami i Louis wyjaśnił to raczej prosto "jesteśmy gówniani w gotowaniu."

"I zamawiamy sporo jedzenia." Dodał Zayn, nie wyglądając przy tym na winnego. Wybrali najtańsze, małe, zniszczone mieszkanie blisko trzy lata temu, ponieważ wiedzieli, że będą potrzebować dodatkowych pieniędzy na jedzenie na wynos i okazjonalne restauracyjne szaleństwo. Bycie gównianym w gotowaniu nie jest niczym nowym dla Louisa i Zayna.

"Wciąż." Nalegał Harry, potrząsając głową, gdy oparł się o krawędź blatu. "Powinniście wiedzieć jak przyrządzić coś, co wymaga czegoś więcej niż mikrofalówki, nieprawdaż?"

Louis i Zayn ponownie wzruszyli ramionami i Harry westchnął, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że to beznadziejny przypadek. Dobre zdanie sobie sprawy, naprawdę. Matka Louisa nie poddawała się w nauczeniu Louisa jak gotować dopóki nie skończył 22 lat.

Kiedy pizza była w piekarniku, Zayn wziął swój szkicownik i powędrował z powrotem do swojego pokoju. "Potrzebuję trochę ciszy by to skończyć, krzyknijcie kiedy będzie gotowe, okej?" I zostawił Harry'ego i Louisa samych w kuchni.

Kuchnia jest absurdalnie mała, wystarczająco wąska, że nawet Louis i Zayn mieli problemy z poruszaniem się po niej podczas robienia sobie śniadania ('robienie' oznacza 'nasypanie płatków do miski', by być jasnym). Z Harrym opierającym się o blat naprzeciwko niego miał wrażenie, że jest jeszcze mniejsza, jakby może ściany i szafki nagle zsuwały się ze sobą, albo jakby nie było wystarczająco powietrza dla ich dwójki. Co, cóż, to absurdalna myśl i kuchnia jest daleka od tego.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis zaśmiał się. "Zgaduję, że robimy świetne pierwsze wrażenie, huh?"

Ręcę Harry'ego są skrzyżowane naprzeciwko jego klatki piersiowej i patrzy w dół na swoje porysowane buty. Louis nadal może zobaczyć jego uśmiech i rozpoznać ten cichy śmiech, który szedł w kolejce razem z dołeczkiem w jego policzku. Milczy przez moment, zanim potrząsa głową. "Radziliście sobie całkiem dobrze, do czasu tych ścierek w piekarniku."

Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem, a westchnięciem. "Obiecuję, nie jesteśmy  _tacy_  głupi. Po prostu skończyło nam się miejsce w szafkach i skończyliśmy na tym, że użyliśmy piekarnika. I odkąd tak naprawdę go nie używamy..."

"To po prostu miało sens." Dokończył Harry, przytakując. Uniósł swój wzrok i wpatrywał się w Louisa przez minutę, zanim znów się zaśmiał ."Nie mogę uwierzyć, że używacie tylko mikrofalówki."

"Ale jesteśmy bardzo uzdolnieni jeśli chodzi o mikrofalę tak właściwie." Powiedział Louis. "Muszę dać ci znać, że zaimponowałem kilku randkom moją obszerną, mikrofalówkową wiedzą i talentem. To dar. Powinienem prawdopodobnie pójść na casting do Britain's Got Talent następnym razem, jeśli mam być szczery."

Harry wybuchł śmiechem tak głośno, że zakrył dłonią swoje usta. Wyglądał niemal na zaskoczonego i rozbawienie pozostało w jego oczach nawet po tym, jak dźwięk ustał i powiedział "to muszą być imponujące zdolności."

"Bardzo imponujące." Potwierdził Louis z pewnym przytaknięciem. Uśmiech na jego ustach był jak promienisty, szeroki uśmiech, ale nie starał się tego złagodzić przez śmiech Harry'ego nadal rozbrzmiewający w jego uszach.

"Racja, racja, okej." Zaczął Harry po chwili, powrócił do spokoju. "Imponujące czy nie, musicie jeść coś, co nie pochodzi z zamrażalnika z Tesco-"

"Ah, nasze jedzenie na wynos nie jest z zamrażarki z Tesco." Przerwał Louis.

" _Albo_ z dostawy, dobra?" Sprecyzował Harry z nutą śmiechu.

Poczuł uderzenie, zanim uśmiech Louisa znikł i zastanawiał się raczej zmartwiony. "Sugerujesz, że mamy nauczyć się gotować?"

"Nie, nie, nie teraz." Harry zaśmiał się i widać było lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach. "Właściwie chciałem zasugerować, żebyście mi pozwolili ugotować porządny posiłek dla was kiedyś. Jakby, główne danie z dodatkami i składnikami odżywczymi."

"Oh." To zaskoczyło Louisa. Jeśli by szedł wyobraził sobie, że mógłby potknąć się, ponieważ czuje się, jakby jego mózg to zrobił- potknął się przez propozycję, jakby potykał się o nierówny chodnik. Miał kumpli, którzy zapraszali go na herbatę lub uroczyste posiłki, ale ludzie nie oferowali mu, żeby  _dla_   _niego_ gotować. I, pomyślał, ich pierwsze wrażenie nie mogło być tak okropne, jeśli Harry już ogólnikowo robi plany na przyszłość.

Poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu ze złych powodów, ale uśmiechnął się i zgodził. "To byłoby wspaniałe Curls."

Lekki rumieniec oblał policzki Harry'ego i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

~~~

Dwie pizze zostały praktycznie zjedzone i ich brudne talerze leżą na środku stołu, kiedy znów słychać dźwięk domofonu, drugi raz tego wieczora.

"To powinien być Niall." Powiedział Harry, nie odwracając wzroku od telewizora. Najwidoczniej Mario Kart jest ważniejsze.

"Zayn." Powiedział Louis łamiącym się głosem, kiedy pochylił się razem ze swoim kontrolerem. "Twoja kolej. Drzwi. Niall. Dziękuję. Proszę."

Zayn stęknął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki dźwięk nie rozległ się ponownie. Poczekał moment, zanim westchnął i wstał z sofy.

Louis nie zauważył nic innego (poza ekranem, oczywiście, odkąd Rainbow Road wymaga całkowitej uwagi), dopóki grzmiący głos nie powiedział mu "posuń się, okej? Zaklepuję następny wyścig."

Niall usadowił się na sofie obok Louisa, skutecznie pchając go, dopóki nie był biodro w biodro z Harrym. Przez co, jak można się było spodziewać, Louis zjechał z kolorowej trasy i wpadł w ciemności. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie jest to metafora.

"Też cię dobrze widzieć Niall, dzięki za sprawienie, że przegrałem." Powiedział Louis zamiast zwykłego 'cześć'.

"I tak byś nie wygrał." Powiedział Niall ze wzruszeniem ramion. "Widzisz?"

Wskazał na ekran i faktycznie postać Harry'ego (księżniczka Peach- z jakiegoś powodu Louis uważał, że powinien się tego spodziewać) przejechała przez linię mety i znalazła się na drugim miejscu. Ostatnim razem kiedy Louis rzucił okiem na stronę ekranu Harry'ego był siódmy.

"Absolutny oszust."

"Prawda?" Niall zaśmiał się i Harry spojrzał na ich dwójkę z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

Prasowało mu to, ale Louis prawdopodobnie nie mógł dać Harry'emu o tym znać. W zamian potrząsnął głową i zaczął nierozważnie "Oh, to pierdolona bzdura. Sfałszowałeś to, prawda?" Udawał, wymachując kontrolerem, również chwytając Harry'ego. "To jest to, nie możemy w to dłużej grać. Nie będę oszukiwany w swoim własnym domu, słyszeliście?" Był dramatyczny, niemal żenujący, ale Harry przez to się śmiał. Co, cóż. To jest cel, tak? Żeby Harry się śmiał?

"Dobra, spoko, ja zagram z Niallem." Wciął się Zayn i zabrał kontroler z rąk Louisa.

Louis westchnął, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i oparł się o poduszki. Noga Harry'ego była ciepła, opierając się o jego własną. Zmusił się odwrócić wzrok, kierując go na ekran, gdzie Niall i Zayn ustawiali grę. Jego spojrzenie było tam usytuowane przez moment, zanim przeniósł je na zapomniane talerze na stole, szklanki razem z rozrzuconymi papierkami i magazynami. Wszędzie były śmieci. Przenosząc wzrok na telewizję mógł zobaczyć różne sterty płyt DVD, CD i opakowania po płytach, bo byli zbyt leniwi by je odłożyć; jest tam stara butelka coli obok X-Boxa, opakowanie po Snickersie leżące na podłodze obok jednej z koszulek Louisa, tuż przed TV.

I nagle każda rzecz, która nie powinna być w tym pokoju wyróżnia się- rażąco- i policzki Louisa pociemniały, kiedy przeskanował wzrokiem resztę pokoju. "Wybaczcie bałagan, tak przy okazji." Powiedział, mając nadzieję że to wystarczy, ale jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszy.

Niall zaśmiał się, odwracając wzrok od ekranu na moment, gdy wybierał swój pojazd. "Bałagan?  _To?_ " Potrząsnął głową, znów patrząc na telewizor. "Stary, chcesz zobaczyć bałagan to powinieneś pójść do Harry'ego.  Całkowita katastrofa."

"Dzięki Niall." Odpowiedział bez emocji Harry i prawie wyglądał na urażonego. Prawie.

"Naprawdę?" Spytał Louis, autentycznie ciekaw. "Nie wyglądasz na typ bałaganiarza." Nie po tym, jak cały wieczór po sobie sprzątał, ostrożnie wycierając nawet kropelkę coli z blatu. Nie po tym, jak zawsze mówi ' _niewiele, tylko robiłem pranie_ ', albo ' _skończyłem zmywać_ ', albo ' _sprzątam łazienkę, chcesz się zamienić? :P_ ' prawie za każdym razem, gdy Louis napisze mu zwykłe 'co tam?'

" _Nie jestem_." Jest odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

"Niechlujny współlokator?" Zgadywał Zayn.

"Hah, to jest jeden ze sposobów na ujęcie tego!" Powiedział Niall śmiejąc się i czymś, co wyglądało jak bezczelne mrugnięcie w kierunku Harry'ego. "Ona jest tak trochę leniem, prawda?"  _Ona_  utknęło w uszach Louisa.

"Nie jest." Harry szybko zaprzeczył. "Ona jest po prostu... Nie zawsze po sobie sprząta."

"Dobra, dobra, okej, zobaczmy." Zaczął Niall i odłożył swój kontroler, by zacząć wyliczać na palcach. "Nigdy nie zmywa swoich naczyń, oczywiście, nawet nie stara się by włożyć swoje brudne ubrania do kosza, nieważne jak często jej o tym przypominasz, robi bałagan za każdym razem, gdy próbuje nalać sobie picie,  _wszędzie_ pozostawia okruchy, koszmarna w sprzątaniu bałaganu w toalecie, zawsze trzeba jej przypomnieć o wyszczotkowaniu zębów, nigdy, przenigdy nie ścieli łóżka, zostawia wszędzie swoje rzeczy... wymieniłem wystarczająco, czy mam kontynuować?"

Widać było błysk w oku Nialla i radość na jego ustach, gdy skończył mówić. Ale Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, pomimo uśmiechu na jego ustach i uparcie twierdził "nie jest taka zła."

Blondyn ironicznie się uśmiechnął, kiedy podniósł swój kontroler. "Nie wiem Harry." Powiedział, jego słowa drżały od śmiechu. "Jest trochę jak dziecko, prawda?"

Harry zarumienił się na to stwierdzenie, ale jego reakcja jest pokonana, gdy Zayn zaśmiał się i skomentował "utożsamiam się."

"Wow." Powiedział Louis z kamienną twarzą. "Dzięki Zayn."

Zayn ponownie się zaśmiał, kiedy kliknął by rozpocząć wyścig, ale zagruchał "kocham cię Louis."

Louis obraził się. "Tak, jestem pewien."

"Aw." Powiedział Harry, kiedy gra się rozpoczęła, jego głos niski, jakby był przeznaczony tylko dla Louisa- i może tak jest. Oplótł ramieniem Louisa i przyciągnął go do półuścisku. "Jestem pewien, że nie jesteś  _aż taki_ zły." 

Louis nie wiedział jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc wcale nic nie powiedział. Ale Harry zostawił swoją rękę wokół ramienia Louisa, kiedy ich wzrok zwrócił się z powrotem na ekran. Jego dotyk był lekki, ale zarazem ciepły i zachęcający i Louis wątpił, że ten uśmiech, który chłopak miał na ustach miał coś wspólnego z Mario Kart.

~~~~

"Pracuje w bibliotece."

Zayn spojrzał znad swojego pudełka z jedzeniem, jego twarz odrobinę zaskoczona. "Okej, i?"

Rumieniec oblał policzki Louisa i wzruszył ramionami. "Nic." Wymamrotał w odpowiedzi i trzymał swoją głowę nad swoim jedzeniem. "Tylko zaczynam rozmowę."

 _Uważam, że to odrobinę urocze_ , przełknął razem z kęsem kurczaka z ryżem.

~~~

"Jest prywatny." 

"Co?"  Spytał Zayn i schylił się wystarczająco by spojrzeć na ekran laptopa Louisa. "Kto w tych czasach ustawia prywatnego Facebooka?"

"Uroczy faceci o imieniu Harry Styles najwidoczniej." Louis odpowiedział cicho i ponownie kliknął na jego zdjęcie profilowe. Kliknięcie na mały kwadrat i tak nie dało żadnych rezultatów. Nie powiększyło się, nie pokazało jego innych zdjęć profilowych ani nic. 'O mnie' nie pokazuje nic więcej oprócz tego gdzie pracuje i i uniwersytetu, na który uczęszcza. Jego oś czasu jest pusta. I przycisk 'dodaj do znajomych' nie jest nawet widoczny. "Jest jakby kompletnie zablokowany, spójrz na to."

Zayn odepchnął dłoń Louisa z touchpada i przekręcił laptopa w swoją stronę jakby to, że sam osobiście w to kliknie miało magicznie zmienić ustawienia prywatności. Oczywiście nic się nie zmieniło. "Cholera." Skomentował, ponownie siadając prosto. "To dzikie."

Louis zaśmiał się w niedowierzaniu i pochylił się w kierunku ekranu, odrobinę mrużąc oczy. "Wiem. Nawet nie mogę powiedzieć co to zdjęcie dokładnie przedstawia." Tylko to, co mógł rozpoznać to jakby sylwetka na plaży, prawdopodobnie to Harry idący po piasku z jakimś dzieckiem- rodzeństwem, albo siostrzenicą, albo siostrzeńcem, przypuszczał Louis. Jest artystyczne- bardziej artystyczne niż selfies zapychające oś czasu Louisa- i gustownie zachwycające.

Jego współlokator zaśmiał się, gdy wrócił na drugi koniec sofy, podnosząc swojego własnego laptopa. Spostrzegł rozbawiony "to tyle, jeśli chodzi o stalkowanie na Facebooku."

~~~~

**nigdy tego nie widziałem**

Louis wytrzeszczył oczy na tego smsa i przewrócił się na plecy, przekręcając swój telefon w bok.  _harry jak mogles nIE widzieć nowego spiermana? czy to andrew garfield? nie lubisz andrewa garfielda ??? nawet mój ojczym potrafi docenić twarz andrewa !_

**Andrew jest w porządku, haha. Emma też. idk, po prostu nie miałem czasu?**

_Znajdź. Czas._  

**Spróbuję!**

_zrób to !!_

**Spórbujęęęęęę**

Minęła minuta bez kolejnego smsa, żadna chmurka, że pisze wiadomość nie wyskoczyła po lewej stronie jego ekranu. Louis położył swój telefon na klatce piersiowej, bezmyślnie dudniąc palcami kiedy czekał na wibrację, która przerwie pociąg jego myśli. Żadna nie przyszła, kiedy wpatrywał się w sufit i wypuścił decydujące westchnięcie, zanim znów podniósł telefon. Jego kciuk krążył nad klawiaturą, zanim wpisał i wysłał: 

_mam kopię. chcesz przyjść i obejrzeć ?_

Szara chmurka, że odpisuje wyskoczyła momentalnie i potem znikła. Znów wyskoczyła i widniała na ekranie przez trzydzieści sekund, kółeczka szyderczo mrugały do Louisa.

**Teraz?**

Louis parsknął na tą boleśnie krótką odpowiedź.  _yeah ! jeśli możesz_

Ekran zgasł, zanim Harry odpisał. Dzisiaj nie mogę.  **Trochę zajęty :/**

To było jak szybki kopniak w brzuch Louisa,  _oh myślałem, że byłeś znudzony?_ To było tym, co Harry powiedział dwie godziny temu, o dziesiątej w piątek.

Chmurka z tekstem pojawiała się i znikała dwanaście razy.  **Jesteeeem ale nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść... tak jakby zapracowany rzeczami tutaj w tym momencie, przepraszam :(**

To czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy Harry odrzucił plany na wieczór niejasną wymówką i Louis  nie kłopotał się pytaniem o to.

~~~

"Lubisz go." Oświadczył Zayn, całkiem otwarcie. Stoją po przeciwnych stronach stojaka z wieszakami i są dalecy od bycia jedynymi klientami w sklepie.

Louis pozwolił by to twierdzenie trwało przez minutę, zanim odpowiedział "lubię jego loki."

Zayn westchnął i kontynuował przeglądanie wieszaków.

~~~

**czeeeeeeść :) jak tam trening?**

Louis zobaczył jak wiadomość rozświetla ekran jego telefonu, gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle. Trening piłki nożnej skończył się zaledwie dziesięć minut temu. Fakt, że Harry pamiętał sprawił, że Louis zagryzł uśmiech, kiedy światło zmieniło się na zielone.

~~~~

"To nie jest takie trudne pytanie Niall."

Blondyn potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się gdy ściągał swój kask i przetarł spocone czoło. "Nie dostaniesz ode mnie tej odpowiedzi stary." Powiedział Niall. "To gówno jest osobiste."

"Nialler, no dawaj." Jęknął Louis, ciągnąc za sobą Nialla, który odchodził od rampy. "Powiedziałem ci, że Zayn jest biseksualny."

Policzki Nialla pociemniały i odwrócił wzrok mamrocząc "To co innego."

"Jak?"

"Zayn nigdy tego naprawdę nie ukrywał."

"Więc Harry coś  _ukrywa_?"

Niall zmierzył Louisa wzrokiem. "Nic nie powiedziałem Tommo."

Louis stęknął z frustracji. "Możesz chociaż dać mi podpowiedź?"

"Nie ma szans."

"To nie jest jakbym pytał cię o ujawnienie jego najgłębszych i najciemniejszych sekretów, ja tylko- ja tylko chcę wiedzieć czy gra dla tej samej drużyny, czy nie."

"Prawda i to jest osobiste." Niall odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa. Uśmiech nadal przyczepiony do jego twarzy, mimo jego poważnego tonu głosu, kiedy powiedział "jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, osobiście spytaj Harry'ego, dobra?"

~~~

Wyszło to kilka dni później. Jest druga w nocy i to, co zaczęło się jako 20 pytań zamieniło się w osobiste pytania. Powieki Louisa są ciężkie i tłumi ziewnięcia tyłem swojej dłoni, kiedy przyszła następna wiadomość.

**Errrrrrm ok następne pytanie... jaka była twoja ostatnia randka?**

Brzuch Louisa podskoczył, gdy przeczytał wiadomość drugi raz. Jest prawie niewinna i jest pewien, że nie powstrzymywał żadnych komentarzy o swoich preferencjach odkąd zna Harry'ego, ale jego kciuk drżał tak samo, gdy wpisywał swoją odpowiedź.

_oh haha to było trochę kiepskie ?  ten gość zabrał mnie do małego miejsca, gdzie była muzyka na żywo, ale dźwięk był gówniany i nawet nie mogliśmy usłyszeć wokalisty. i nasze zamówienia były pomylone. oh i ten koleś nalegał na to, by usiąść naprzeciwko mnie w loży ???? dziwne. również miał zabójczy oddech. jestem zaskoczony, że przeżyłem tę noc będąc szczerym_

**to brzmi okropnie**

_trochę było haha_

**przykro mi :(**

_nie twoja wina_

Minęła chwila i Louis wysłał to, zanim mógł się powstrzymać: _dobra, to samo pytanie dla ciebie curls :)_

**Powinienem zgadnąć. :P Uhhhh nie byłem na porządnej randce od kilku lat?**

_KILKU LAT ?? !_

**Nie za dużo randkowania zgaduję?**

_chyba taaaaak. totalnie okradłeś mnie z pytań, jakby, to było całkiem kiepskie wtf_

**Haha dobra, możesz zrobić to jeszcze raz**

'Lubisz facetów?' nie wyglądało na trudne pytanie. Jest krótkie. Jest proste. Jest na temat. Ale Louis zaczął pisać i usuwać to trzy razy w ciemnościach swojego pokoju tej nocy. Usunął to czwarty raz i wysłał:  _ostatnia osoba, którą całowałeś?_

Szara chmurka nie pokazywała się przez kilka sekund, które zdawały się być niezwykle długie.  **Erm, ten facet o imieniu Aiden tak myślę? To była okropna ustawka pod jemiołą na imprezie świątecznej Nialla rok temu**

 _Guyguyguy_  przebiegało przez myśli Louisa.  _ustawka?_

**Niall czasami uważa, że jest asem w swataniu. Koszmarne. Absolutnie koszmarne.**

Louis zgodził się i to wyzwanie, by ignorować to trzepoczące uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy ich rozmowa trwała dalej.

~~~

Zayn zaśmiał się, gdy szli do salonu tatuażu następnego dnia i popchnął Louisa. "Mówiłem ci, ty idioto."

~~~

Harry znalazł wolny wieczór w poniedziałek, przez co wylądowali wygodnie siedząc na sofie w mieszkaniu Louisa z wielką miską popcornu między nimi i z  _Niesamowitym Spidermanem_  lecącym w tv. To dopiero ich trzeci raz razem osobiście, ale z ilością smsów było to czuć, jakby to było coś normalnego. Powietrze nie było gęste, albo rozmowa nie była niezręczna i przez te wszystkie motyle gromadzące się w brzuchu Louisa wszystko było tak... łatwe.

W czasie, gdy minęła połowa filmu Louis jest wyciągnięty na kanapie z nogami wyciągniętymi na kolana Harry'ego i miska popcornu zaklinowana między nimi. Harry go nie odepchnął.

~~~

 **Patrz - to jest wielka rana, nie przesadzam!** Harry wysłał płaczącą emoji razem ze zdjęciem jego dłoni.

Louis zaśmiał się na tę wiadomość i kliknął zdjęcie, by zapełniło wyświetlacz. Widać tam długie cięcie na palcu wskazującym Harry'ego, wystarczająco duże że sprawiło, że Louis się wzdrygnął tylko patrząc na to. Ale nie utrzymało to na długo jego uwagi, nie kiedy zauważył, że paznokcie Harry'ego są niechlujnie pomalowane na blady, żółty kolor. 

_Ha ha hahahahaha, ładne paznokcie harry_

**Oh. Thanks. :D**

_Mała siostra ?_  Spytał Louis, ponieważ sam był ofiarą wielu eksperymentów, kiedy wracał do domu.

**Coś takiego, tak. Ale spojrzałbyś na rozmiar tego cięcia? Konstrukcje z papieru są najgorsze :( :( :(**

_Aw powinienem to pocałować, by nie bolało ?  Ha ha !_

**Może pomóc... :P**

"Przestań flirtować w pracy." Powiedział Zayn sprawiając, że Louis podskoczył, kiedy powiedział to znad jego ramienia. Uśmiechał się i uszczypnął Louisa w bok. "Albo chociaż zaproś chłopaka na randkę, dobra?"

Louis przewrócił oczami na przyjaciela, pomimo uścisku w swoim brzuchu na tę sugestię. Ponieważ pomalowane paznokcie i bawienie się konstrukcjami z papieru w sobotnie popołudnie? Louis nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek zrozumie Harry'ego.

~~~

Ale jest następny poniedziałek, kiedy Louis zdobywa wystarczająco odwagi by powiedzieć  _jebać to._

 _Jebać to, zamierzam to zrobić_ , powiedział do siebie, kiedy szedł po schodach. Harry czeka na zewnątrz i prawdopodobnie pójdą po jakieś indyjskie jedzenie, które Louis zamówił po drodze z pracy. Louisa nogi trzęsą się z nerwów z każdym krokiem i stał się zaniepokojony, kiedy pchnął frontowe drzwi by zobaczyć Harry'ego opierającego się o ścianę. Wygląda na zmęczonego, nawet wykończonego z czarnym odcieniem pod oczami. Ale uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i uśmiechnął się. Nie dosięgało to jego oczu. "Cześć Lou."

"Curls." Przywitał go Louis z szybkim skinieniem. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale było to chwiejne na jego ustach.

"Jak w pracy?"

"Nie mogę narzekać." Odpowiedział Louis ze wzruszeniem ramionami. Czuł jakby serce podeszło mu do gardła. "A ty?"

Harry westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, ale zaczął szczegółowo opowiadać o jakimś programie w bibliotece, gdzie pomaga w koordynacji jakieś kobiecie w sekcji dla dzieci. Podejmują decyzję bez jego udziału, przez co ogólnie Louis byłby wściekły z tej niesprawiedliwości. Ale to wszystko co usłyszał, zanim odpłynął myślami w stronę głosu Harry'ego, jego umysł pędził zbyt szybko z niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami i powtarzał słowa, by nadążyć z rozmową.

Są dwa bloki od indyjskiej restauracji, kiedy słowa narastały na języku Louisa i w końcu wydostały się w połowie zdania Harry'ego: "Chcesz jutro gdzieś wyjść?"

Harry przestał mówić i iść i Louis odwrócił swoją głowę, by zobaczyć młodszego chłopaka wpatrującego się w niego z ciekawością. Jego szczęka jest nadal półotwarta, zawieszona w połowie zdania i wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Minutę później wymamrotał "c-co?"

Louis słyszał bicie swojego serca w uszach. Jest usta były suche i jego głos wyższy, gdy wyjaśnił "jutro wieczorem, ty i ja, jak... Jak randka?"

"Oh." Powiedział Harry i widoczny był tylko cień uśmiechu na jego ustach. Mały cień, który Louis musiał sobie wyobrazić, bo jego następne słowa to "jestem jutro zajęty."

 _Oh_.

Harry musiał zobaczyć jakiś rodzaj bólu, który Louis zbyt wolno zdążył zamaskować, ponieważ szybko kontynuował "mam na myśli, naprawdę chciałbym, ja tylko. Tylko mam związane ręce na jutro wieczór."

Zimny śmiech zawibrował w gardle Louisa. "Mogę znieść nie Harold."

"Szczerze, jestem!"

Są blok od restauracji i Louis zaczął iść i kontynuował "Harry, naprawdę, mogę złapać aluzję, jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz-"

Ale Harry przerwał Louisowi i wypaplał "mam córkę."

I to musiało uderzyć Louisa jak pędzący pociąg. Albo może to wcale go nie uderzyło, ponieważ ledwo to zarejestrował, kiedy wyjąkał "c-co?"

"Mam córkę." Powtórzył Harry i ponownie przejechał dłonią po twarzy, wzdychając, zanim kontynuował "I ja po prostu, nie mogę wyjść. Nie jutro, dobrze? Ja- muszę zając się swoją córką i jej impreza urodzinowa jest za kilka dni i muszę zrobić tort, do którego wciąż potrzebuję składników i nie dostałem wiadomości od Patrici czy Emily będzie mogła przyjść i to złamie serce Lii jeśli Emily nie przyjdzie, ponieważ stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami tej wiosny podczas tańców- i balony! Nadal muszę kupić balony! I żaden jej prezent nie jest jeszcze zapakowany, muszę jeszcze kupić kilka, co jest szalone, ponieważ ona jest moim dzieckiem, dobra, powinienem mieć prezenty na imprezę urodzinową mojego własnego dziecka. Ale wszystko się kumuluje i przepraszam, ale naprawdę, szczerze jestem zajęty, okej?"

Louis jąkał się przez chwilę. Zamrugał, zaskoczony, zanim słowa Harry'ego w pełni do niego dotarły i patrzy na młodszego chłopaka szerokimi oczyma. "Ty... Ty masz dziecko."

Zatrzymali się, cztery drzwi dalej od restauracji, stojąc twarzą w twarz na środku chodnika. Louis chciałby, żeby stali ze sobą twarzą w twarz z innych powodów.

Harry ma nędzny wyraz twarzy i wyglądało jakby może wcale nie oddychał kiedy potwierdził "tak..."

Louis się  _zaśmiał_. Zaśmiał się, ponieważ to jest absurdalne, jest perfekcyjne. Zaśmiał się, ponieważ teraz wszystko ma sens. To wyjaśnia tak wiele, od niejasnych wymówek i współlokatora-jak-dziecko do lakieru do paznokci i konstrukcji z papieru. Teraz wygląda to na takie oczywiste, jak absurd i Louis zadławił się przez śmiech. "Ty- ty kompletny i totalny  _dupku_!"

Harry rozszerzył oczy. "Przepraszam?"

"Masz dziecko!" Louis powiedział ponownie, śmiech nadal nim wstrząsał. "Masz dziecko i trzymałeś to w sekrecie przez cały czas! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłeś to zrobić. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" I potem to naprawdę uderzyło Louisa jak pociąg i jego śmiech ustał, kiedy obserwował Harry'ego z poważną miną i poważnym tonem, ponieważ  _kurwa, Curls ma dziecko. Harry ma dziecko i mi nie powiedział._ "Poważnie, dlaczego do cholery siedziałeś cicho?"

Rumieniec oblał policzki Harry'ego i przejechał dłonią po lokach. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem. "Nie wiem, po prostu myślałem...  _Niall_  myślał, że to by mi pomogło, nie wiem, poznać ludzi, jeśli zachowywałbym się jak..." Uniósł obie ręce i opuścił je z westchnięciem.

"Jak nie 22 latek z dzieckiem?" Zaproponował Louis i Harry przytaknął.

"To było głupie,  _takie_  głupie, wiem, ale potem- nie wiem." Harry przerwał ze wzruszeniem ramionami. Uniósł na moment wzrok. "Zgaduję, że nie wiedziałem jak mam ci to powiedzieć, kiedy Niall rozegrał to tak, że wyszło że to tylko moja  _współlokatorka_."

"Twoja niechlujna współlokatorka... która potrzebuje przypomnienia, żeby wyszczotkować zęby." Louis przypomniał sobie te słowa ze śmiechem. Ma sens. To głupie, ale ma sens. I może powinien być bardziej zmartwiony niż jest, bardziej urażony, bo został niemile zaskoczony, ale zamiast tego zastanawiał się na głos. "Ile ma lat?"

Napięcie powoli odpłynęło z twarzy Harry'ego i jest prawie widoczny uśmiech na jego ustach. "Skończy cztery lata w czwartek." 

"Cztery? Wow." Louis przeliczył to po cichu. 18. Harry miał 18 lat kiedy...  _kiedy został tatą_ , myśl osiadła w jego umyśle jak solidny ciężar.

"Tak, wiem." Powiedział Harry ze spojrzeniem pokrewnym do podziwu, który rozświetlił jego twarz. Przygryzł wargę i potrząsnął głową, jakby powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia czegoś więcej. Albo może nie jest do końca pewien co ma w ogóle powiedzieć.

Więc Louis dotknął delikatnie jego łokieć i wskazał, żeby szli dalej. "Zamówienie powinno już być gotowe, tak?" Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę, naprawdę gapił- jak zieleń szukająca niebieskiego, jakiegoś znaku namiętnej złości, albo wskazówki na histeryczne załamanie, albo nawet odłamek smutku- i potem przytaknął na znak zgody.

Szli w ciszy, tylko mówiąc coś by odebrać ich zamówienia i zapłacić. Harry cały czas przygryzał dolną wargę, jego wzrok był wszędzie tylko nie na Louisie. To sprawiło, że klatka piersiowa Louisa się zacisnęła.

Tak szybko, jak myśli Louisa pędziły i tak szybko, jak jego serce bije nie mógł powstrzymać się od powiedzenia tego, gdy wrócili z powrotem do mieszkania. "Więc ten tydzień jest trochę zajęty, dobrze, ale jak wygląda twój harmonogram na sobotni wieczór?"

Ni patrzył na Harry'ego, ale mógł poczuć reakcje młodszego chłopaka. Mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Harry'ego minutę później, kiedy zastanawiał się "nadal chcesz... nawet wiedząc że ja... ?"

"Elokwentnie powiedziane Curls." Droczył się Louis i węzeł poluźnił się w jego brzuchu na dźwięk śmiechu Harry'ego.

"Przepraszam, przepraszam, ale" zaczął Harry i Louis poczuł lekki dotyk, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę. "Naprawdę? Jesteś... okej z tym, że ja, no wiesz-"

"Masz dziecko?" Louis dokończył za niego i pozwolił uśmiechowi rozprzestrzenić się na jego twarzy. Przez minutę rozważał swoją odpowiedź, myślał, co prawdopodobnie powie Zayn, o reakcji swojej mamy, jeśli byłaby tutaj w tej chwili. Myślał jak niespodziewane i absurdalne to jest, jak nowe i nieodkryte terytorium to jest dla niego. Ale również rozważał alternatywy, rozważał okoliczności i może pozostanie 'tylko przyjaciółmi' z tym chłopakiem, z tymi nieokiełznanymi lokami i uśmiechem z dołeczkami i również jakoś trzymając ręce przy sobie w tym samym czasie. To sprawiło, że jego klatka piersiowa odrobinę zabolała, jego palce swędziały. Nie podobała mu się ta alternatywa.

I najwidoczniej poniedziałki są dniami do mówienia  _jebać to_ , ponieważ to jest dokładnie to, co powiedział Louis.

~~~

*Chodzi o grę słów w języku angielskim


	2. czerwiec część 1

"Louis."

"Mmmffhh."

"Louis. Jest pierwsza po południu."

Rozległ się niski jęk spod pościeli.

"Wstawaj Lou."

"Nie."

"Zwlecz swój tyłek z łóżka, albo wyrzucę twoje ulubione Vansy do śmieci."

"Blefujesz."

"Chcesz się założyć?"

Louis ponownie jęknął, ale tym razem słychać było szelest pościeli. Nie ruszał się zbyt długo, że została w niego rzucona poduszka.

"Niepotrzebnie Malik."

"Nie wyjdę, dopóki nie zobaczę twoich jasnoniebieskich oczu Tommo."

Rozbrzmiał kolejny jęk, dopóki Louis w końcu nie wydostał się spod pościeli, w międzyczasie spadając z łóżka. Zamrugał, zobaczył Zayna do góry nogami, gdy zwisał z materaca. "Zadowolony?" Burknął Louis.

"Bardzo." Powiedział poważnie Zayn. "Co spowodowało, że jesteś taki osowiały?"

"Nie jestem osowiały."

"Jest prawie druga."

"Nie mogę być zmęczony?"

"Nie byłeś poza domem do późna."

"Robię zapasy mojego snu."

Zayn posłał mu niewzruszone spojrzenie i Louis ciężko westchnął, zamykając oczy. "Harry ma dziecko."

Louis usłyszał jak Zayn parsknął śmiechem, pozostawiając swoje oczy zamknięte, gdy Zayn dodał "Okej, tak, jasne. Dajesz Lou, co naprawdę cię dręczy?"

"Harry ma córkę."

"Ty nie jesteś... poważny."

"Harry ma czteroletnią córkę."

"Co?"

"Harry ma swojego małego, malutkiego człowieka, który jego jego." Louis spotkał się z ciszą, dopóki jego łóżko powoli się nie ugięło obok niego. Nie otworzył swoich oczu. Czuł jakby prawdopodobnie musiał się ruszyć zanim cała krew spłynie mu do głowy, ale nie chciał jeszcze stawiać czoła rzeczywistości.

"Okej, cóż, to nie jest koniec świata. Więc ma dziecko? Nadal jest Harrym, tak?"

"Tak."

"Więc w czym problem?"

"To po prostu... dużo." Z westchnieniem Louis w końcu podniósł się, upadając na plecy obok Zayna. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć jak jego przyjaciel się na niego patrzy z troską na twarzy.

"Ponieważ go lubisz?"

Louis ponownie zamknął swoje oczy na chwilę, zanim potwierdził "ponieważ naprawdę go lubię."

"Okej, więc" przerwał Zayn, pocieszająco ściskając ramię Louisa. "Czego się obawiasz?"

"To zmienia wszystko." Opowiedział prosto Louis, mrugając na sufit. "Dzieci to duża odpowiedzialność i nie możemy- to sprawia, że każdy związek staje się naprawdę poważny od samego początku."

Zayn jest ponownie cicho przez minutę. "Ale naprawdę go lubisz?"

"Naprawdę naprawdę."

"Więc spraw, by to zadziałało."

"Jak?"

Louis spojrzał w stronę Zayna by zobaczyć jak wzrusza ramionami. Posłał mu uśmiech, mówiąc "jesteś dobrą osobą i dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi. Z tego co widziałem Harry również wygląda na dobrą osobę i naprawdę go lubisz, więc. Sprawisz, że to zadziała."

"A jeśli to nie zadziała?"

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na całkowicie obojętnego na tę wizję. "Co jeśli zadziała?"

~~~

**jest tu drugie dziecko. impreza zaczyna się dopiero za dwie godziny.**

Taką wiadomość zobaczył Louis, gdy się obudził tego czwartku. Odesłał szybką odpowiedź mimo, że wiadomość dostał godzinę temu.

Jego telefon nie zawibrował ponownie, dopóki nie był w drodze do pracy.

**minęło 30 sekund i dziecko już płacze**

I smsy zaczęły wypełniać jego wyświetlacz, gdy mijało popołudnie. Louis krótko odpisywał kiedy mógł, krótką radę albo głupkowatą, pełną współczucia emoji, ale miał tylko czas spojrzeć na swój telefon pomiędzy klientami i na przerwach. Popołudnie Harry'ego wyglądało na okropne wnioskując z wiadomości, ale Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

**już mam dość gdzie jest nemo, a minęło dopiero 10 min**

**czy wspominałem, że tematem przewodnim jest gdzie jest nemo?**

**wszyscy wydają z siebie dźwięk wieloryba**

**to jest tak irytujące jak brzmi, przysięgam**

**DLACZEGO MAŁE DZIEWCZYNKI PISZCZĄ**

**lia jest kapryśna, bo ktoś inny zdmuchnął jej świeczki**

**muszę ponownie zapalić świeczki, bo inaczej życzenie się nie spełni**

**czy kiedykolwiek miałeś ciasto w swoim uchu?**

**i włosach?**

**i na całej twojej koszulce?**

**jest to dość nieprzyjemne**

Fakt, że Harry znajduje czas w swoim 'najbardziej zajętym dniu w ciągu roku' (jak stwierdził poprzedniego wieczora) by dać znać Louisowi co się dzieje sprawia, że powstrzymuje uśmiech, kiedy zaczyna swoją ostatnią pracę na dzisiaj.

**mój dywan już nigdy po tym nie wróci do normalności**

**będę widział brokat w swoich koszmarach**

**dziecko prawie zsikało się w majtki**

**czekam aż odbiorą jeszcze jedno dziecko i potem będę musiał sprzątać yayyyyy**

**tak. dużo. brokatu.**

**tak dużo.**

**lia nawet mi nie pomoże dlaczego ja w ogóle mam dziecko**

**ale jest taka szczęśliwa, nie mogę być nawet zły :')**

Do ostatniego smsa dołączone jest selfie Harry'ego z prawdopodobnie Lią, oboje szeroko uśmiechają się do aparatu. Mała dziewczynka ma tiarę umieszczoną na rozpuszczonych, jasnobrązowych lokach, które sięgają jej za ramiona i jej oczy są tak niezwykle zielone jak Harry'ego. Teoretycznie, myśl o Harrym z dzieckiem była zadziwiająca; widzenie tego z bliska jest niezaprzeczalnie czymś odbierającym oddech.

~~~

Louis nigdy nie był typem, który wariuje na myśl o tym co ma włożyć na randkę. Jeśli powiedziano by mu, że idą do jakiegoś luksusowego miejsca nałożyłby coś ładniejszego niż koszulka, zamienił swoje obcisłe, czarne jeansy na chinosy, albo nawet na slacks i to na tyle. Jeśli mieliby iść w jakieś swobodne miejsce nawet by się nie przebierał. Żadnego martwienia się o koszulki i która najbardziej zrobi wrażenie. Cokolwiek, i to działało w jego przypadku jak dotąd.

Ale, _ale_ , Louis okłamałby samego siebie jeśli powiedziałby, że nie spędził więcej czasu grzebiąc w swoich szufladach i szafie tego sobotniej nocy. Cóż, sobotniego wieczora tak naprawdę. Mają się spotkać o osiemnastej, ponieważ Harry ma opiekunkę tylko do dziewiątej wieczorem. Co, Jezu Chryste, 'opiekunka'. To brzmi tak dziwnie. Tak kurewsko dziwnie.

Ale nic nie ma tak naprawdę znaczenia. Opiekunki i dzieci i to surrealistyczne uczucie to rzeczy, które są ostatnimi rzeczami w myślach Louisa kiedy idzie do 'Safarina'. Harry tam jest, opierając się o ścianę obok wejścia, jedna noga oparta o cegły. Ma na sobie niebieską koszulę, rękawy zawinięte do jego bicepsów, biała koszulka wyłania się tuż znad kołnierza. Ręce ma wsadzone w kieszenie ciemnoniebieskich spodni, które otulają jego nogi w sposób który sprawia, że są jeszcze dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Jego loki są schowane pod niebieską beanie i mimo tego całego niebieskiego koloru zieleń jego oczu zwycięża.

Te zielone oczy nie zauważają Louisa, dopóki nie jest tylko dziesięć stóp od niego i kiedy to robią potyka się na prostej drodze.  _Dosłownie_. Louis potyka się, zdzierając czubek swoich Vansów w kratkę i przeklina pod nosem, kiedy łapie równowagę.

"Wszystko dobrze?" Pyta Harry, śmiech dostrzegalny w jego słowach. Jego uśmieszek również w pełnej okazałości i Louis po raz pierwszy chce zetrzeć.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech i uśmiecha się gdy staje naprzeciwko Harry'ego. "Perfekcyjnie Harry, udawajmy, że to się nie zdarzyło, tak?"

Uśmieszek Harry'ego zmienił się w coś bardziej czułego. "Nic nie widziałem." Zapewnił go.

"Dobrze." Powiedział Louis i próbował zignorować trzepotanie w jego brzuchu. "Ładnie się ubrałeś Curls."

"Dziękuję." Wzrok Harry'ego zeskanował Louisa od stóp do głów. "Też nie wyglądasz tak źle Lou."

Louis zdecydował się nie wspominać, że to pierwszy raz gdy ubrał koszulkę z rękawami, odkąd pogoda się ociepliła i w zamian tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział zwykłe dzięki. "Sądzę, że powinniśmy wejść do środka?"

"Oh, racja, tak, tylko, erm, poczekaj sekundę." Harry jąkał się i sięgnął rękami za plecy, gdy odepchnął się od ściany. W dłoni trzymał jedną, czerwoną różę. Wyciągnął ją w kierunku Louisa, uśmiech na jego ustach wyglądał niemal na nerwowy.

Myśli Louisa stanęły. Właściwie znalazł się w martwym punkcie, zanim zdziwił się "dla mnie?" Nie dostał kwiatka, albo prezentu, albo  _czegokolwiek_  na randce od tak długiego czasu i zapomniał, że to może być jakimś rodzajem tradycji dla niektórych ludzi.

To musiała być tradycja dla Harry'ego, ponieważ przytaknął z przygryzioną wargą. "Mam na myśli, jeśli chcesz?" Jego wzrok powędrował na różę w jego dłoni. "Chyba że uważasz, że to głupie, mam na myśli, cholera, mogę po prostu... zostawić to tu, albo wyrzucić jeśli wolisz. Przepraszam, ja po prostu-"

Louis ostrożnie objął łodygę, jego palce otarły się o te Harry'ego. Czekał, dopóki zieleń jego oczu nie spotka jego by powiedzieć "dziękuję." Dla efektu pochylił się do przodu wystarczająco by zanurzyć nos w jej płatkach i zaciągnął się zapachem. Pachniała słodko, ale nie obezwładniająco; było to lekkie i odświeżające i jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. "Wybrałeś dobrą." Dodał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, puszczając różę. "Miałem pomoc."

"Oh tak?" Rozmyślał Louis, obracając różę między swoimi palcami, kiedy wyobrażał sobie Nialla pomagającego Harry'emu wybrać coś ze straganu na ulicy.

"Tak." Odpowiedział Harry, miał czuły wyraz twarzy. "Lia była całkiem chętna by znaleźć idealną spośród wielu."

I to wszystko powróciło- dziecko i opiekunka i pora snu i wszystko inne. Jego randka z  _normalnym gościem_  zmieniła się w randkę z  _gościem, który jest ojcem_  i nagle jego kolana zaczęły odrobinę drżeć. Ale Louis wziął głęboki wdech i próbował nie wyobrażać sobie małej dziewczynki, którą widział zaledwie na dwóch zdjęciach, która pomaga Harry'emu wybrać różę spośród wielu, odpowiadając "to urocze." Miał nadzieje, że przypływ paniki nie był widoczny na jego twarzy.

Czy jego zdenerwowanie było widoczne na jego twarzy czy nie, Harry odwrócił się i poprowadził Louisa do środka, lekko dotykając go na dole jego pleców. "No dalej, jestem głodny jak wilk."

Sarafina jest tak zatłoczona, jak którakolwiek restauracja w sobotni wieczór w okolicy kolacji. Jest to zwykła restauracja, więc atmosfera jest luźna i są tu rodziny i pary i paczki przyjaciół i jest mu lżej oddychać gdy znajdują się w jadalni mimo, że Louis nie wiedział co ma zrobić z różą w swojej ręce. Starał się trzymać ją z boku gdy szedł, trzymając tak, że kwiat zwisał obok jego kolana ale czuł, jakby wszyscy się patrzyli, nie ważne jakby ją trzymał. Czuł się jakby był na wystawie.

Siedli w boksie blisko okna i Louis jest wdzięczny, że nie ma tam krzesła, które Harry by dla niego odsunął, ponieważ to mogłoby być zbyt przytłaczające. To wszystko jest odrobinę przytłaczające.

Dopóki nie dostali picia (piwo dla Louisa i tylko woda dla Harry'ego) i koszyka paluszków chlebowych, który leżał między nimi i Louis w końcu rozluźnił się, opierając o poduszkę.

"Musiałem wziąć trzy razy prysznic by to wszystko zmyć." Powiedział Harry potrząsając głową, kiedy opowiadał o tortowej masakrze na imprezie urodzinowej-  _na imprezie urodzinowej Lii_ , przypomniał sobie Louis. "Niebieski lukier był okropny. Absolutnie okropny."

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim, wyobrażając sobie Harry'ego z niebieskim i  białym lukrem w jego lokach, spływającym do jego ucha, rozsmarowanym wzdłuż jego policzka. Uważa, że nie miałby nic przeciwko widzeniu Harry'ego odrobinę brudnego, ale pozbył się tej myśli. W zamian rozmyślał "z pewnością brzmi jak brudna robota."

"Była." Zgodził się Harry mimo, że na jego ustach nadal widniał uśmiech. "Ale moja siostra była w stanie wziąć sobie dzień wolnego by nam pomóc, więc." Wstrząsnął ramionami, jego wzrok powędrował na szklankę z wodą. "Nie byłem całkowicie sam."

Głos Harry'ego stał się delikatniejszy, czulszy. Wystarczająco odmienny, by Louis szybko powiedział "dużo ci pomaga? Twoja siostra?"

Z początku kręconowłosy chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową po sekundzie. "Prawdopodobnie zginąłbym bez Gemmy." Przyznał Harry ze sztucznym śmiechem. "Moja mama także; pomagały mi najwięcej przez pierwsze kilka lat. Mam na myśli, Liam i Niall poświęcili więcej czasu, niż śmiałbym kiedykolwiek prosić, ale." Znowu wzruszył ramionami, unosząc wzrok na Louisa. "To nie tak, że mieli więcej doświadczenia z dziećmi ode mnie, wiesz?"

"Oh Chryste." Louis zaśmiał się, jego zęby lśniły gdy przechylił swoją głową. "Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Nialla w pobliżu dziecka. Ten chłopak ledwo umie zadbać o siebie. Oh,  _oh_ Boże." Przerwał i spojrzał na Harry'ego z szerokimi oczami. "Nie upuścił jej na jej główkę, prawda? Powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobił."

Harry zaśmiał się-  _zachichotał, szczerze_ \- i potrząsnął głową. "Na szczęście nie, przynajmniej nigdy się nie przyznał" odpowiedział, delikatny ton już nie rozbrzmiewał w jego głosie. "Myślę że najgorsza historia z Niallem to ta, gdy próbował zrobić pieluszkę Lii z papieru toaletowego. Kreatywne, ale... katastrofalne."

"Ale prowizoryczne pieluchy są daleko od zagrażających życiu wypadków."

"Dzięki Bogu za to." Powiedział Harry. "Jestem całkiem pewny, że Lia i tak by go kochała mimo wszystko. Niall jest jej ulubionym wujkiem, dam ci znać."

"Jest? Zgaduję, że mogę to sobie wyobrazić." Powiedział Louis, widząc Nialla szeroki uśmiech i hałaśliwy śmiech. Jest beztroski i Louis wątpi czy ten chłopak kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu powiedział coś złośliwego.

Harry skinął jakby rozumiał Louisa i dodał "sam jest wciąż po części dzieckiem."

 _Ty też sam jesteś wciąż po części dzieckiem_ , ta myśl przeszła przez umysł Louisa, kiedy gapił się na młodszego chłopaka po drugiej stronie stołu i to prawda. Harry nadal jest młody i jeśli okoliczności byłyby inne może podejmowałby beztroskie decyzje i wychodził do późna i pił zbyt dużo, ponieważ to jest to, co 22-latkowie robią. Ale ten chłopak naprzeciwko nie jest taki-  _nie_   _może_  taki być. W jego okolicznościach został ze zmarszczkami od uśmiechu wokół oczu, nawykiem uważania swoich rok starszych kolegów za młodszych i obowiązkiem zamówienia wody zamiast drinka na pierwszej randce.

Byli cicho przez kilka minut. Cisza była kojąca, nie niezręczna. Rozmowy i ciche pomruki z innych stołów wypełniały pustą przestrzeń.

Atmosfera była inna, kiedy Louis w końcu otworzył usta chwilę później. "Więc... Lia, tak?" Nareszcie przetestował imię na swoim języku po raz pierwszy.

"Tak." Harry delikatnie się uśmiechnął, jego oczy rozbłysły.

Louis mruknął i powtórzył to samo imię, wolniej. "Lia..." Przeczytał niezliczoną ilość wiadomości w ciągu tego tygodnia, słyszał jak Harry wymawia to imię, ale widzenie go i słyszenie nie jest takie samo; to sprawiało, że  _Lia_  była bardziej realna i to zaskakująco nie sprawiło, że umysł Louisa wirował jakby natknął się przypadkiem na czyiś sen. Raczej imię było lekkie na końcu jego języka. Ciepłe, prawie znajome. Mówienie go było alarmująco normalne. "Czy to skrót od czegoś?"

Harry przytaknął, uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego ustach. "Camellia. Sądzę, że nazywaliśmy ją Lia od pierwszego dnia. To po prostu... Lepiej pasuje."

"I jest łatwiejsze do wymówienia." Dodał Louis, wypróbowując po cichu pełne imię. Jest słodkie, ale nie jest tak płynne.

"Tak, to też." Zgodził się Harry i odrobinę schylił głowę, jego wzrok padł na skrzyżowane ręce na krańcu stołu. Może jest to instynktowne, albo tylko nerwowy ruch, ale palce Harry'ego przejechały po tatuażu w kształcie róży, który był wytatuowany na jego lewym przedramieniu, opuszki palców podążały po zarysie konturu wielkiego kwiatu. Nagle przestał i przygryzł dolną wargę jakby coś rozważał. Ze stuknięciem w kwiat, uniósł wzrok ponownie na Louisa. "Właściwie, ten jest dla niej."

Louis ściągnął swoje brwi nie rozumiejąc powiązania. Większość rodziców których widział z tatuażami zazwyczaj ukazywały artystyczne dzieła twarzy ich dzieci, albo daty ich urodzin i imiona. Nawet tatuował pewnego gościa, który nalegał na leśną kreaturę na bicepsie, która wyglądała jak jego dziecko; o więcej nie pytał.

Harry tylko lekko się zaśmiał, wyciągając swoją rękę by ukazać swój tatuaż odrobinę lepiej. "To kamelia." Wyjaśnił łatwo, jego wzrok skupiony tatuażu. "No wiesz, kwiat?"

"Nazwałeś swoje dziecko tak jak kwiatek?"

Odrobina różu oblała policzki Harry'ego. "Mam na myśli, technicznie tak. Ale po prostu podobało mi się wtedy to imię. I to- nie wiem." Przerwał na moment, potem potrząsnął ramionami. "Pasuje." Jego oczy wróciły z powrotem na Louisa, stłumiony uśmiech na jego ustach. "Zobaczysz."

Brzuch Louisa zacieśnił się ze zdenerwowania; myśl o poznaniu córki Harry'ego tak naprawdę go nie uderzyła. Wyglądało jak odległe prawdopodobieństwo, coś, co mogłoby się zdarzyć kiedyś w przyszłości. Poznanie dziecka bez wątpienia sprawiłoby, że byłaby prawdziwa. Coś jak podekscytowanie zatrzepotało w klatce piersiowej Louisa, ale zignorował to na ten moment, tylko sięgnął nad stołem by przyciągnąć rękę Harry'ego odrobinę bliżej. Objął palcami jego nadgarstek, przekręcając dla lepszego widoku. Miał o wiele więcej detali niż pamiętał, ale oświetlenie nie jest tak ciemne, a jego wzrok nie był tak rozmyty. Ale pamiętał, że zauważył jak ważny był, tylko ze względu na rozmiar i teraz już wie dlaczego. Jego palec wskazujący automatycznie śledził wzór, spytał ciekawy "kiedy go zrobiłeś? Po tym jak się urodziła, przypuszczam?"

"Tak." Odpowiedział Harry ze śmiechem. "Ledwo po tym, ale tak."

"Ledwo?"

"Miała trzy tygodnie." Kontynuował Harry, żartobliwy błysk w jego oku. "Moja mama przyszła by popilnować Lii, więc mogłem trochę odpocząć i kiedy praktycznie wykopała mnie z domu na noc, zadzwoniła do Nialla by mnie wyciągnął z domu. Następną rzeczą którą zauważyłem, to siedziałem na krześle w studiu, ten kwiat naszkicowany na mojej ręce. Ledwo to z początku przemyślałem."

"Ah." Wyszczerzył się Louis. "Spontaniczne. Podoba mi się to."

Uśmiech Harry'ego przekształcił się w złośliwy uśmieszek. "To także twój zły nawyk?" Wskazał na rękę Louisa, która mniej lub więcej była pokryta zawijasami i tuszem.

"Może odrobinkę." Powiedział Louis i puścił oczko, zanim spojrzał na rękę. "Mam na myśli, nie zrozum mnie źle; wiele z nich było zachcianką, ale niektóre są naprawdę przemyślane. Jak... Jak ten." Przerwał i pochylił się by wyciągnąć jego lewą rękę wzdłuż stołu. W (artystycznym) bałaganie tatuaży na jego skórze wskazał na ten, który zajmuje większość jego przedramienia. W ciemnym tuszu ukrywa się pełno kolorów, odrobinę pomarańczy, brązu i czerwieni, które otaczają cienko obrysowane kształty. To lisy. Jest tam większy- matka lis- otoczona siedmioma mniejszymi. Wszystkie mają inny kształt i rozmiar, wyjątkowe na swój sposób, ale wszystkie otaczały matkę. Wzór sam w sobie nie rzuca się w oczy; prosty, ale plamy kolorów się wyróżniają, przyciągają wzrok, chcą zostać zauważone, być podziwiane. Wokół głównego lisa są skupione kolory, które wyglądają jak niedbałe plamy farby. Wygląda świeżo, jakbyś przebiegł palcami po nim kolor by się rozmazał.

"Wow..." Wymamrotał Harry, jego palce lekko przejechały po skórze Louisa, dotyk ostrożny.

"To moja rodzina." Powiedział Louis, zanim Harry mógł zapytać. "Moja mama i nasza siódemka." Uśmiechnął się, potem cicho dodał "zawsze nazywaliśmy nasz dom lisią norą, odkąd było ciasno by pomieścić nas wszystkich, wiesz?" Przejechał kciukiem po napisie pod gromadą lisów. Cienkimi, wielkimi literami napisane jest LISIA NORA.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego uniosły się do góry, jego oczy lśniły kiedy oglądał tatuaż. "Kiedy go zrobiłeś?" Zapytał w zamyśleniu, jego palce nadal lekko dotykały ręki Louisa.

"Po moim pierwszym wyjeździe do domu, kiedy ostatnia dwójka się urodziła." Odpowiedział, mrugając by pozbyć się mglistości, która pojawiła się w jego oczach, ponieważ minęły dwa lata i tylko zdołał ich odwiedzić trzy razy. "Wyglądało jak dobry czas i już miałem jakieś szkice na to od studiów." Wzruszył ramionami, ale potem zaśmiał się. "Dlatego i Zayn zainteresował się wtedy kolorowymi tatuażami."

Oczy Harry'ego zwróciły się ku górze, brwi uniesione z zaskoczenia. "To również robota Zayna?"

Louis przytaknął z pomrukiem. "Nie zaufałbym nikomu innemu z czymś takim będąc szczerym." I jeśli Zayn by to  _zjebał_ , Louis nie miałby żadnych skrupułów w narzekaniu, dopóki nie zostałoby to poprawione. 

"Oh, cóż. To coś innego." Skomentował Harry, z powrotem odwracając wzrok na wyciągniętą rękę Louisa. Analizował ją przez minutę, zielone oczy śledziły linie i kolory, zanim stuknął palcem mniejszego lisa. Jego usta wycięły się w uśmiechu, kiedy zgadywał "to jesteś ty, prawda?"

Louis uniósł brew i musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. "Dlaczego tak myślisz?"

"Nie wiem." Kręconowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał ponownie na twarz Louisa, potem na rękę i zrobił tak kolejne trzy razy. Z uśmiechem rozmyślał "może to ta odrobina psoty, którą ma w oczach."

Nie ma powodu by się rumienić (to komentarz dotyczący cholernego tatuażu lisa, w każdym razie), ale Louis poczuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące. Miał właśnie powiedzieć złośliwą uwagę, że  _może dlatego, bo jest największym spośród dzieci_ , ale dźwięk talerzy przywołał go z powrotem do restauracji. Nagle otoczenie wokół nich wzrosło dziesięciokrotnie i Louis był świadomy ludzi wokół nich i kelnerki przechodzącej obok i róży spoczywającej obok jego ręki i sposobu, przez który naprawdę nie mógł wyjaśnić ich dotyków zbyt wieloma drinkami. 

Przede wszystkim Louis jest nagle wyjątkowo świadomy wszystkiego, czym właśnie podzielił się z Harrym, znajome uczucie, o którym nie mówi często, dopóki nie jest kompletnie pijany.

Ale dziwnie, Louis nie czuł się bezbronny, kiedy Harry ponownie przejechał palcami po kolorowym tuszu, nie czuł się jakby może za bardzo się otworzył, zbyt szybko. Poczuł coś w brzuchu, gdy Harry uniósł wzrok by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem i promiennie się uśmiechnął, ale nie w ten zły sposób.

Z całą pewnością nie w zły sposób

~~~

Do czasu gdy mieli swoje posiłki przed sobą większość nerwów Louisa zniknęła. Rozmowa przebiega gładko, nawet pomiędzy kęsami i kelner sprawdzał czy czegoś nie potrzebują. Louis w tym czasie dowiedział się więcej o rodzinie Harry'ego, od jego matki, ojczyma i siostry do jego dziecka- głównie o jego dziecku. To zabawne jak łatwo Harry nagle zaczyna kompletnie nowy temat o swojej córce, rozwodzi się nad tym co zrobiła, albo co powiedziała i nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki sam sobie nagle nie przerywa i przeprasza z silnym rumieńcem. Jednak jest to urocze. Wystarczająco urocze, że Louis zagryza uśmiech, gdy Harry nawija o fascynacji czytaniem Lii.

"To po prostu- to szalone, racja? Mam na myśli, ma trzy lata- cóż, teraz cztery, ciągle zapominam i to jest po prostu, cholera. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ma _cztery_  lata." Ucina Harry z lekko chrapowatym śmiechem, jego oczy szerokie jakby z podziwu. "W każdym razie, ona już bierze książki i magazyny, przerzuca kartki i próbuje wybadać słowa. Długie słowa także; niedawno słyszałem, jak szepcze 'doskonale'- jakie dziecko tak robi? I próbuje także z moimi książkami, jakby, mam naprawdę grube książki obok łóżka i wszedłem jednego popołudnia by zobaczyć ją obok mojego łóżka z książką otwartą na kolanach i wpatrywała się w kartkę- jakby  _naprawdę_ w nią się wpatrywała, skoncentrowana i to po prostu- to po prostu jakby mnie szokuje będąc szczerym."

"To naprawdę coś; nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żeby któraś z dziewczynek zaczęła czytać tak wcześnie." Skomentował Louis, odrobinę rozbawiony i zdumiony słowami Harry'ego. Później siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć, gdy Louis podziwiał ciągły rumieniec Harry'ego. Nie wiedząc jak uspokoić Harry'ego i chcąc skończyć ciszę, która zapadła między nimi Louis wypalił "więc, naprawdę chciałbym poznać Lię." Zamarł tak szybko jak słowa opuściły jego usta, niepewny skąd to pochodziło, ponieważ był pewien, że to była ostatnia myśl w jego głowie. Ale zerknął na Harry'ego, gdy wpatrywał się w swój talerz i twarz Harry'ego zmieniła się z zszokowanej i zaskoczonej do nieśmiałego uśmiechu, ukazując dołeczki.

"Naprawdę?" Spytał cicho Harry, wyglądając na odrobinę nerwowego, ale utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. Kiedy Louis patrzył, jak Harry się wierci zdał sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę _miał_ na myśli to, co powiedział, z jakiegoś powodu. Uśmiechnął się równie nieśmiało, zanim potwierdził "Tak, naprawdę."

~~~

Dwie godziny minęły bardzo szybko, wypełnione zarumienionymi uśmiechami i luźnymi rozmowami. Swoje piwo zamienił na wodę i jeśli już nie byłby trzeźwy, to chłodne szczypanie wiosennego wiatru niewątpliwie przyniosłoby oczekiwany efekt. Na jego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka jak tylko wyszli na zewnątrz i starał się zignorować chłód, gdy szli w stronę parkingu. Ale Harry odrobinę zbliżył się kiedy szli, promieniując ciepłem, gdy ich ręce i dłonie uderzały o siebie.

Louis mógł westchnąć i złączyć ich dłonie, splątać palce w niezgrabny sposób, jeśli nie miałby głupiej róży zwisającej z jego dłoni i gdyby już nie stali przy jego samochodzie. Szybko siebie przeklął za niezaparkowanie w dalszej odległości.

"W porządku, cóż, to mój." Powiedział Louis, wskazując na Forda Focusa obok nich. Zużywa się i trochę lakieru odchodzi  i jest tam niezłe otarcie i wygięcie karoserii w lewym rogu od niefortunnej próby równoległego parkowania. Louis musiał powstrzymać się od przeprosin za jego stan. W zamiast za to skomentował "jest w złym stanie."

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął i przytaknął, patrząc nad swoim ramieniem. "Mój też" odpowiedział, ale nie wskazał o który samochód mu chodziło. Odwrócił się do Louisa, uśmiech gościł na jego ustach. "W każdym razie."

"W każdym razie." Powtórzył Louis, gdy ich oczy się spotkały, niebieski łatwo złapał zieleń.

"W każdym razie." Harry powiedział ponownie, jego dołeczki zaczęły się ukazywać razem z szerszym uśmiechem. "Ja, erm... miałem naprawdę doskonały wieczór."

"Oh, doskonały wieczór, naprawdę?"

"Tak, naprawdę." Uśmiech Harry'ego drgnął i potem "a ty nie?"

Louis wydął wargi, wzięty z zaskoczenia pytaniem. Ale nadal na siebie patrzyli i Harry się do niego uśmiechał i to nie do końca było pytanie, kiedy przytaknął i szczerze odpowiedział "właściwie również powiedziałbym, że był całkiem doskonały."

Uśmiech Harry'ego momentalnie zamienił się w znaczący uśmiech, niepewny i mały. "Tak?"

"Tak." Louis ponownie przytaknął i jego uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy uderzył Harry'ego w klatkę piersiową różą. "Trzeba przyznać, moja randka była tak jakby perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem."

"Czyżby?" Spytał Harry, nerwy były mniej widoczne w jego uśmiechu i w zamiast tego pojawiło się coś figlarnego. Coś kokieteryjnego. To sprawiło, że w dole brzucha Louis poczuł podekscytowanie.

"Mhm." Mruknął Louis w zgodzie. "Po pierwsze, dał mi różę-"

"Jak  _głupio_ " przerwał Harry, pstrykając różę z  _tsk_  i Louis zaśmiał się, chociaż kontynuował.

"-ciągnął rozmowę przez cały wieczór-"

"Brzmi wręcz  _nudno_."

"-zapłacił cały rachunek, nawet gdy  _nalegałem_  on go rozdzielił-"

"Co za całkowity  _dureń_."

"-trzymał dla mnie drzwi-"

"Ugh. Rycerski."

"-odprowadził mnie do samochodu-"

"Co w ogóle stało się z odprowadzaniem swojej randki do domu?"

"-nawet pocałował mnie na dobranoc." Dokończył Louis i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko siebie się znajdują, ledwo krok od siebie. Mógł poczuć jak oddech Harry'ego stanął na jego ostatnie słowa, jest wystarczająco blisko by zobaczyć jego lekki uśmiech, sposób, w jaki jego źrenice odrobinę się rozszerzyły.

"Zrobił to?" Spytał Harry, rozbawienie wyraźne w jego słowach.

Louis cały czas utrzymywał wzrok na Harrym. "Powiedziałem, że był jak jakby perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem."

"Powiedziałeś, nieprawdaż?"

"Tak jakby powiedziałem, tak."

Rumieniec rozszedł się po policzku Harry'ego i wreszcie przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, by skupić go na jego ustach. "Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie zawiódł." Cicho wymamrotał, wystarczająco, by drżenie nadal było słyszalne w jego słowach.

Louis opuścił wzrok na usta Harry'ego, różowe i mokre i pełne i tak,  _tak_  blisko.  Wystarczająco blisko, że obaj nie byli skupieni na bliskości przez długie, powolne sekundy, dopóki Louis zamknął oczy, pochylając się tylko nieznacznie, _nieznacznie_  do przodu, dopóki-

Dopóki nacisk ust Harry'ego nie spoczął na policzku Louisa.

Co, czekaj.

_Co?_

"Przepraszam." Powiedział Harry, zanim w ogóle się od siebie odsunęli, jego oddech nadal ciepły na skórze Louisa, a głos niskim, zażenowanym szeptem. Kiedy Louis otworzył oczy zobaczył jak Harry się odsuwa, jego wzrok spuszczony, skóra zarumieniona, a brwi ściągnięte. "Przepraszam." Powiedział ponownie i potrząsnął głową, wygląda na to, że do siebie. "Ja nie jestem- ja. Napiszę do ciebie później, dobrze?"

"Oh... okej?" Odpowiedział Louis, zanim mógł uformować jakieś inne słowa, nadal zagubiony.

Ale Harry już się wycofywał, wyglądając na winnego i zawstydzonego i zawiedzionego. Jest w połowie parkingu, kiedy dodaje "erm, dobrej nocy. Louis."

Potem odwrócił się, odchodząc bez patrzenia się za siebie i Louis został pozostawiony obok swojego poobijanego samochodu i sercem, które utknęło w jego gardle i zmieszanie przyćmiło jego myśli. Ciepłe mrowienie paliło jego policzek i lekko to dotknął koniuszkami swoich palców, krótko zastanawiając się czy pocałunki w policzek nie są naprawdę tak dziecinne jak uważał. Ponieważ może nie był całowany w policzek od gimnazjum, ale to nie zmienia sposobu w jaki jego brzuch się zaciskał.

~~~

"Jak tam twoja super wymarzona randka?" Powitał go Zayn, kiedy wszedł do mieszkania później tej nocy.

Louis spojrzał na zegarek na półce. 22:16. Jest dopiero po dziesiątej w sobotni wieczór i Louis wrócił ze swojej randki, umyty i rozłożony na sofie w parze zniszczonych, starych dresów i tank topie. Próbował nie być wrogi z tego powodu, ponieważ był pewien, że Harry miał rozsądne wytłumaczenie dla tego co się stało; zapewniał samego siebie przez ostatnią godzinę. Więc w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami i dał przyjacielowi niejasny pomruk.

Ramiona Zayna opadły. "Nie mów mi. Je z otwartymi ustami, prawda?"

Louis parsknął. "Nie sądzę, że miałbym coś przeciwko jeśli chodzi o niego będąc szczerym."

"Oh?" Zayn posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. "Więc to dobre wiadomości dla niego."

"Mm." Louis ponownie mruknął i nie powiedział nic więcej, kiedy przełączył kolejne trzy kanały. David Tutera, który drażnił panny młode drogimi klejnotami nie polepszał jego humoru.

Zayn opadł na poduszki obok Louisa, wystarczająco blisko, że ich ramiona się ze sobą zderzyły. "Dobrze." Zaczął z westchnieniem. "Chcesz mi powiedzieć co dokładnie zrobił, że to zrujnował?" Czekał chwilę by Louis coś powiedział, zanim zaczął się zastanawiać "czy nie poszanował twojego honoru? Czy muszę pójść uderzyć go w jaja? Dopaść mamę tego chłopaka i pozwolić jej się z nim rozprawić?"

Usta Louisa ułożyły się w uśmiech, który próbował ukryć potrząsając głową i zaciskając usta. "Nic z tych rzeczy."

"Dobrze." Zayn zaśmiał się, lekko trącając kolanem Louisa. "Więc poważnie, co jest? Czy uważa, że Neymar jest brzydki czy coś?"

Louis zaśmiał się i ponownie potrząsnął głową. "Nie, mam na myśli, nie wiem. Nie pytałem."

"Okej, więc...?"

Louis zaczął się wiercić, ponieważ poważnie, to taka głupia rzecz by się nad tym użalać, prawda? Pocałunek na dobranoc?  Boże, to nawet nie ma znaczenia. Nie powinno mieć znaczenia. Więc "nic", powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową, gdy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. "Naprawdę, to nie ma znaczenia."

" _Dobra_." Powiedział Zayn i podniósł się z kanapy. "Będę udawał, że jesteś głęboko zakochany w chłopaku, zamiast tego, że zagadkowo nie jesteś w humorze siedząc na kanapie."

"Dobrze." Ustalił Louis. "Dziękuję."

Zayn ponownie westchnął gdy wyszedł, ale zawołał z drugiego pokoju "nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem róży na stole!"

~~~

Jest po północy i Louis ustalił, że  _nie_  będzie się o to martwił. I tak to jest głupia rzecz, by się o to martwić, chociaż nadal czuje, jakby jego świat wirował. Wczołgał się pod swoją pościel z westchnieniem, mając nadzieje, że to pomoże, bo wszystko wokół niego się kołysało jak statek. Wie, że nie, oczywiście wie, że ziemia się nie trzęsie, albo ściany nie poruszają. Ale to go nie powstrzymało od wzięcia oddechu i spróbowania ustabilizowania tego.

Wszystko wróciło na miejsce, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Wyciągnął go spod poduszki i zobaczył, że ekran rozświetliła wiadomość od _Curls_.

Nie spodziewa się wiele, może kolejnych przeprosin, ale gdy przesunął palcem zobaczył, że wiadomość wypełnia ekran jak wypracowanie.

 **Nie musisz się przyznawać, że to dostałeś, okej? Jakby, poważnie, możesz to potem usunąć, zachowywać się jakbyś nigdy, przenigdy tego nie dostał jeśli chcesz. Będę prawdopodobnie**   **tylko mówił bez sensu i możesz to zignorować jeśli chcesz. Muszę tylko... nie wiem, wyjaśnić wszystko, zgaduję? Po prostu jest mi źle przez to, jak zostawiłem sprawy wcześniej i tak bardzo przepraszam, ponieważ chciałem. Naprawdę chciałem. Mam na myśli pocałować cię. (tak dziwnie to pisać, przepraszam) ale potem się przestraszyłem??**

**Jakby, cholera, okej-**

**Naprawdę cię lubię Lou i nie chcę tego zrujnować, ale czuję jakbym już to zrobił przez to, że mam dziecko, ponieważ to sprawia, że wszystko jest... inne. Ja nie- nie mogę tak szybko angażować się w sprawy, wiesz? Nie mogę po prostu zanurzać się prosto w zakochanie się i mieć** **nadzieje, że wszystko wyjdzie dobrze, ponieważ nie jestem w tym sam. Tak po prostu jest. I zamierzam być z tobą szczery w tej sprawie, okej, nie robiłem tego od lat, właściwie nie randkowałem. Sądzę, że w ogóle nawet nie zwracałem uwagi na nic poza zajmowaniem się Lią przez pierwsze dwa lata jej życia i nawet po tym nie chciałem angażować się w coś poważnego,** **ponieważ to po prostu nie wydawało mi się logiczne by nawet próbować. Ale, kurwa, mam nadzieję, że nie zrujnowałem nic wcześniej, ponieważ naprawdę chcę spróbować z tobą- jeśli jesteś chętny spróbować ze mną.**

**I jeśli nie mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zrozumiesz to, co dziś wieczorem mieszało mi w głowie. Dobrze, teraz się zamknę. Dobranoc. x**

Louis przeczytał wiadomość drugi raz i potem trzeci i nie jest pewny, czy naprawdę oddycha kiedy klika w telefonie przycisk słuchawki obok kontaktu Harry'ego. Jego ręce się trzęsą.

Dzwonił, dzwonił i dzwonił i Louis zastanawiał się czy może ta wiadomość została wysłana wcześniej, a dopiero teraz doszła. Czasami tak jest z długimi wiadomościami. Zazwyczaj z tymi ważnymi. To nie byłoby zaskakujące. Może Harry śpi, ponieważ jest późno i cholera, ma dziecko i czy młodzi rodzice nie są zawsze wykończeni?

Ale zaraz przed tym, jak połączenie ma być przekierowane na pocztę głosową odebrał z niepewnym, nieśmiałym "cześć..."

"Strasznie dużo gadasz bez sensu, wiesz to?" Louis powiedział, zamiast przywitania.

Mógł usłyszeć wypuszczenie powietrza po drugiej stronie. Ulgę. "Zły nawyk." Odpowiedział Harry i Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić jego mały uśmiech.

"Tak, chyba muszę kiedyś spróbować cię z niego wyrwać."

"Będę musiał ugotować ci darmowy obiad tylko za próbowanie."

Louis zaśmiał się i zostało to odzwierciedlone po drugiej stronie słuchawki, zmęczenie i lekko. Ale potem zapanowała między nimi cisza, niepewna i niepokojąca i Louis nienawidził ciszy jak ta. Miał zły nawyk wypełniania pustki pierwszą rzeczą, która przyjdzie mu do głowy i ta tendencja się dziś sprawdziła, kiedy zaczął "więc...  _Naprawdę_  mnie lubisz, huh?"

Spotkał się z jękiem. "Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem umieszczać tego tam."

"Jestem wdzięczny, że to zrobiłeś." Louis szybko go zapewnił.

"Tak?" Głos Harry'ego jest cichy i Louis jest pewny, że to nie przez późną godzinę.

Więc Louis jest ostrożny w dobieraniu słów. "Zdecydowanie tak. Ponieważ uważam, że ja też naprawdę cię lubię Curls."

Nagłe wciągnięcie powietrza po drugiej stronie było ledwo słyszalne i Louis lubi myśleć, że może te dołeczki pojawiają się tylko dzięki niemu. Chciałby widzieć chłopaka w tym momencie. Ale kiedy Harry odpowiada "okej" może usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie i to w jakiś sposób jest satysfakcjonujące.

"Okej." Powtórzył i cisza rozciągała się jakby przez minuty, ale Louis nie czuł potrzeby by ją wypełnić, jeszcze. Pozwolił tej ciszy na kontynuację, jego umysł dryfował w ciszy, do tego smsa i prawie-pocałunku i ich nocy razem i sposobu w jaki jego serce już zdawało się rosnąć trzy razy takie, kiedy tylko pomyśli o Harrym i posiadaniu go blisko.

Myślał o tym, jak cztery tygodnie temu Harry nie był nawet postacią w jego życiu i jak teraz późne telefony z nim stały się niemal codzienną liczbą. Myślał o tym, jak jego ręce pocą się i jego umysł pędzi, że mimo że udało im się pójść tylko na jedną, porządną randkę, Harry już zadeklarował, że chce spróbować- chce więcej tego, albo czegoś więcej,  _ich_ , jeśli Louis chce tego samego. Przez tą całą rzecz myśli Louisa pędziły jak nic, co kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Przebył drogę od przygodnego seksu do okropnego półrocznego związku i romansów z mało precyzyjnymi warunkami i rozmytymi liniami. Nigdy nie było jak teraz; to nigdy nie były jasne intencje, jak jakieś staranie się o rękę, przedstawione od samego początku razem z wyłożonymi kartami na stole, pocałunek tylko na zgodność. To było takie oficjalne, tak obce, ale może to powinno takie być, wszystko jak niezbadane terytorium. Może nie powinien próbować zrozumieć tego przez porównywanie czegoś nieznanego z tym znanym. I może, myśli, stąpanie stopą w nieznane nie jest takim złym pomysłem. "Harry."

"Hmmm?"

"Chcę spróbować."

" _Co?_ " Harry brzmiał na zdumionego. "Mam na myśli... chcesz? Poważnie?"

"Tak, poważnie." Potwierdził Louis, odrobinę zdumiony tym, jak łatwo i często pojawia się na jego twarzy uśmiech, jeśli to ma coś wspólnego z Harrym. "Tak naprawdę nie wiem jak mam spróbować, będąc szczerym. Ale chce dać temu porządną próbę." 

Usłyszał pomruk, niski i zamyślony, ale potem Harry zasugerował "Co z-  możesz powiedzieć nie, jeśli to jest zbyt wiele zbyt szybko, ale może mógłbyś przyjść na obiad i poznać moją córkę?"

"Już?" To słowo wypadło jako pierwsze z ust Louisa, ponieważ kiedy myślał o poznaniu córki Harry'ego wyobrażał sobie to jako coś dalej w przyszłości. Chociaż kilka tygodni później, jakby może pojawienie się w ich życiu po trochu, zanim by ją poznał wydawało się jedyną logiczną opcją. Ale to jasne, że ich spotkanie jest nieuniknione.

"Jest moją córką." Powiedział Harry jakby to było najlepsze i najprostsze wytłumaczenie, śmiech dostrzegany w jego tonie. "Spędzam z nią większość czasu, jest zazwyczaj przyczepiona do mojego boku, albo spogląda znad mojego ramienia, albo musi być zabawiana. To nie najlepszy plan by spróbować i ukrywać kogoś lub coś. To i też to, że nie jestem gotowy by trzymać moje życie w sekrecie przed moim dzieckiem." 

"Więc zero sekretów." Przytaknął Louis, następnie zastanawiając się "jak mnie przedstawisz?"

Odpowiedź Harry'ego była szybka i pewna. "Jako bliskiego przyjaciela."

"Tylko bliskiego przyjaciela?"

"To jest to, czym teraz jesteśmy, tak? Właśnie zaczęliśmy się spotykać." Louis mógł  _usłyszeć_ rozbawienie, prawdopodobnie żałośnie się uśmiechał, gdy mówił, ukazane dołeczki i to wszystko. "Może dużo rozmawiamy i dzieliliśmy niektóre posiłki i może naprawdę chciałem cię pocałować, ale." Nastała pauza, prawdopodobnie wstrząsnął ramionami. "To nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi."

"Bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy się  _spotykają_." Poprawił Louis, przez co Harry się zaśmiał.

"Racja." Zgodził się. "Ale spotykamy się czy nie, nadal jesteśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi. W każdym razie na tę chwilę."

"Dobra, dobra, dobra." Westchnął Louis. "Więc technicznie Curls. To prawie jakbyś obmyślał tę całą rzecz."

Rozległ się dziwny dźwięk po drugiej stronie, jakby stłumiony śmiech. "Może to zrobiłem." Przyznał Harry i to wysłało chwilową falę przez brzuch Louisa. "Nie powiedziałeś nie."

"Wiem."

"Czy to znaczy..."

"Poznam ją?" Skończył Louis, jego serce pędziło na te słowa.  _Jezus_ , jest nerwowy z powodu spotkania czteroletniego dzieciaka. Kiedy stał się taki miękki?

"Tak." Powiedział Harry, nota wyczekiwania w jego głosie. "Zrobisz to?"

To nie tak, że może powiedzieć nie, więc Louis spytał "kiedy?"

Harry zaśmiał się, jakby był w jakimś radosnym szoku w tym momencie. "Kiedy byś chciał?"

Louis nigdy nie był dobry w czekaniu, więc może nie powinien być tak zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał siebie "czy jutro to za wcześnie?"

~~~

W niedziele po południu Louis zaciągnął Zayna do sklepu jako wsparcie moralne.

"Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego ja to robię?" Zastanawiał się Louis, kiedy przyglądał się ścianie z kolorowymi lakierami do paznokci ze swojej kucającej pozycji. Wszystkie są w małych buteleczkach, zapakowane dla małych dziewczynek, każda z absurdalną nazwą koloru, której Louis nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć.

"Ponieważ postradałeś zmysły?" Zaproponował Zayn stojąc za nim i wyglądając całkowicie żałośnie stojąc w jasnej alejce.

"Nie, nie, cóż- tak, może." Przyznał Louis. "Ale prawdziwy powód?"

Zayn westchnął, w zamyśleniu uderzając koszykiem na zakupy (w którym leży kilka kolorowanek i nowe opakowanie kredek- firmowe, 64 sztuk oczywiście; wszystko albo nic, tak?) o swoją nogę. "Ponieważ ty, z jakiś powodów" narzekał "próbujesz zaimponować czteroletniej dziewczynce?"

Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk protestu. "Nie zaimponować, tylko..."

"Być nowym, fajnym nowym przyjacielem, który przywita ją zupełnie niespodziewanym, zajebistym, chociaż spóźnionym urodzinowym prezentem?"

"Tak. To. Nowy, całkowicie fantastyczny przyjaciel tatusia." Powiedział Louis, gdy wyciągnął trzecią buteleczkę lakieru z półki. "Jak myślisz, jaki kolor lubi?"

Zayn zadławił się śmiechem. "Różowy?"

Louis spojrzał na Zayna znad swojego ramienia, jego brwi ściągnięte. "Naprawdę?"

"Stary" zaczął Zayn, potrząsając głową. " Nie. Wiem. Wiem o niej tyle, co ty- nic."

"Wiem  _coś._ " Uparcie twierdził Louis, kiedy z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę lakierów. "Jak... ma cztery lata, imię po kwiatku i Harry jest jej ojcem." 

"Przełomowe, Louis."

Louis postanowił nie komentować tego. Zamiast tego wstał ze wszystkimi trzema buteleczkami- jaskrawo różowy, pudrowo-niebieski i coś o nazwie 'krwista pomarańcza'. "Różnorodność może być najlepsza, tak?" Patrzył na twarz Zayna by zaczerpnąć jakiegoś uspokojenia albo wskazówki, albo  _czegokolwiek_ , ponieważ kto wiedział, że zakupy dla czterolatki mogą być takie zniechęcające? Ale posłał mu tylko litościwe spojrzenie, zanim potrząsnął głową.

"Więc to wszystko?" Spytał Zayn patrząc jak Louis wkłada trzy lakiery do koszyka.

Louis pokręcił głową. "Nadal potrzebuje torebki na prezent. Oh i kartki? Co myślisz?" Nie czekał na odpowiedź Zayna, zanim zdecydował "Tak, oczywiście, kartka. Duh. Dziecięce kartki są najfajniejsze."

Zayn zaśmiał się, kiedy wyszli z sekcji urody w stronę działu z kartkami i pakunkami na prezent, ale nic nie powiedział. Miał tylko rozbawiony uśmieszek na ustach i mimo ciszy uśmiech mówił wystarczająco głośno, by Louis burknął "co?"

"Zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił."

"Robił _czego?_ " Spytał Louis, ponieważ on z pewnością nigdy nie robił zakupów dla dziecka kogoś, kogo darzył sympatią.

"Zakupów dla małej dziewczynki!" Dokończył Zayn znów się śmiejąc, wymachując pomiędzy koszykiem i ścianą z kartkami dla dzieci. "Czy zapomniałeś, że masz w domu pięć młodszych sióstr? No wiesz, ten bałagan dziewczyn, którym byłeś otoczony przez całe swoje życie?"

"Wiem, wiem, wiem." Jęknął Louis, niezdolny do ukrycia swojej kwaśnej winy, kiedy wziął kartkę z wielką liczbą 4. Jest rażąco różowa i pokryta brokatem. Mógłby ją dać jednej ze swoich sióstr, ale to było dla wiele dla dziewczynki, która dopiero miał poznać. Z westchnieniem odłożył ją i uparcie twierdził "to coś innego."

Zayn się nie sprzeciwiał, tylko wziąć kartkę, która jest o wiele mniej rzucająca się w oczy. Otworzył ją, zrobił minę i odłożył bez słowa. Dwie kartki później, jakaś fioletowa ballerina w jego ręce, kiedy powiedział "mimo wszystko, jest tylko małą dziewczynką. Wiesz jak one działają."

W oczach jego przyjaciela błysnęła zachęta, więc Louis powstrzymał swoją  _wiem, jak działają moje siostry_  odpowiedź. Mimo to, jak inaczej to czuć Zayn ma rację- jeśli ktoś ma doświadczenie z małymi dziewczynkami i urodzinami jest to Louis. Urządził kilka imprez, dał prezenty od macaroni do rzeczy z metką pięćdziesięciu funtów. Posiadanie pięciu młodszych sióstr ma swoje plusy.

Więc Louis przytaknął, próbując przełknąć nerwy, które utknęły w jego gardle, skupił się i wybrał pierwszą lepszą kartkę. Jest fioletowa i różowa i ma cały rządek księżniczek Disneya z przodu i naklejki w środku. Może to ogólne ale wie, że jego siostry byłyby z tego zadowolone w wieku czterech lat.

Nie zastanawiał się nad torebkami prezentowymi, dzięki ograniczonemu wyborowi i wziął jasnoniebieską torebkę i pasujący papier. Zanim mógł sam siebie skrytykować, wrzucił rzeczy do koszyka i zmierzył Zayna skinieniem.

"Wszystko?" Spytał Zayn, nota niedowierzania w jego głosie.

"Ufam, że nie będzie zbyt krytyczna." Odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się.

"Nie wiem stary." Powiedział Zayn, gdy prowadził ich w stronę kas. "Czterolatki mogą być okrutnie szczere."

"Ale jest dzieckiem  _Harry'ego_."

Zayn skrzywił się. "Słuszna uwaga."

"Jeśli zawiodę jestem pewien, że nadal będzie absolutnie miła."

"Tak, jasne, nie powie ci żadnego złośliwego słowa w twarz." Zgodził się Zayn, kiedy wykładali rzeczy do kasy. "Jeśli zawiedziesz sprawi, że jej tatuś cię zawiedzie."

Spojrzenie, które posłał Louis Zaynowi jest wystarczające, by kasjerka się zaśmiała.

~~~

Jest czas w życiu gdy spodziewasz się, że będziesz czuł się monumentalnie- czas, w którym spodziewasz się przekroczyć ogromne, symboliczne, wychwalane momenty. Momenty, które będziesz pamiętał przez lata przesz ich niedoścignione znaczenie.

Z jakiś powodów on nie może tego zrozumieć, Louis spodziewa się, że ten czas w jego życiu- poznanie dziecka Harry'ego- będzie jednym z tych momentów. To jest wielkie. To wyczekiwanie sprawia, że zatacza się z podekscytowania, ale zarazem czuje się odrobinę chory. I to jest jakby duża sprawa, prawda? Jakby, wielka sprawa. Może jakby on i Harry byli na ścieżce, by zostać tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi to nie byłoby takie istotne, tak ważne, jak wielki, pierwszy krok.

Ale Louis mimo swoich niepokojących myśli i nerwów, w końcu zauważa znajomą głowę pełną loków w parku tego niedzielnego popołudnia i to jest dalekie od przerażającego. Louis zatrzymał swoją deskę, podniósł i stał jak wrośnięty w miejscu przez pełną minutę. Harry jest trzydzieści, może czterdzieści jardów od niego, siedząc po turecku na swoim kocu w kratkę rozłożonym na trawie. Uśmiecha się, jego wzrok jest umieszczony na małej dziewczynce siedzącej obok niego,  _Lia,_ pomyślał Louis. Jej włosy są szczepione w niechlujne uczesanie i również się uśmiecha, szeroko, kiedy uderza swoimi dłońmi o te Harry'ego, co wygląda jak próba grania w łapki. Scena nie jest tak szokująca jak Louis myślał że będzie.

Biorąc głęboki wdech Louis umieścił swoją deskę pod pachą i zaczął iść w ich kierunku, zakotwiczając swoje nerwy na jasnych oczach i policzkach z dołeczkami. I może Harry mógł to poczuć, ponieważ spojrzał, zanim Louis jest nawet w połowie drogi, jego uśmiech w jakiś sposób się powiększył i pomachał. Louis uniósł dłoń by odmachać, prawie wpadając na rodzinę, która ma piknik. Szybko przeprosił i zobaczył jak Harry ukrywa śmiech. Jeśli się zarumienił, obwinia za to potknięcie się o swoje nogi.

Kiedy dotarł do Harry'ego i Lii, już bez wpadania na przeszkody uśmiechnął się i zaoferował słabe "hej."

Uśmiech Harry'ego drgnął. "Wiesz, naprawdę powinniśmy przestać się tak spotkać." Droczył się.

"Ha ha." Odpowiedział Louis przedrzeźniając śmiech. "Masz szczęście że są tutaj dzieci. Mógłbym mieć do ciebie kilka słów."

Harry tylko się zaśmiał, dopóki jego spojrzenie nie padło tak, gdzie Lia ciągnie go za rękaw. "Oh, racja! Oczywiście." Zaczął Harry z kolejnym śmiechem. Jego wzrok padł z powrotem na Louisa i przedstawił "Louis, to jest Lia. Lia, to jest Louis."

Louis przykucnął by być na poziomie Lii i wyciągnął swoją prawą rękę. "Cześć Lia. Dużo o tobie słyszałem."

Lia spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, szerokie, zielone oczy powędrowały w kierunku jego reki, po czym z powrotem na jej tatę. Harry zachichotał, kładąc zachęcająco dłoń na jej plecach. "Jest okej." Powiedział jej delikatnie. "Jest tym, o którym ci mówiłem że przyjdzie nas spotkać, pamiętasz?" Słowa Harry'ego trochę dodały jej odwagi, chociaż ścisnęła mocniej rękaw Harry'ego. Harry znów się zaśmiał i spojrzał na Louisa, przeprosiny w jego oczach. "Tak bardzo przepraszam, zazwyczaj nie jest taka nieśmiała."

Ale Louis potrząsnął głową. "Jest w porządku. Uh, właściwie." Przerwał i sięgnął do swojego plecaka. Szperał w nim przez chwilę, zanim wyciągnął jasnoniebieską torbę i podał ją Lii. Szeroko się uśmiechnął i potrząsnął torbą, kiedy złapał wzrok Lii. "Słyszałem, że miałaś ostatnio urodziny, tak? Przepraszam, że się trochę spóźniłem, ale nie chciałem się pokazać bez niczego."

Uśmiech zagościł na ustach Lii, ale spojrzała na Harry'ego, zanim otrzymała zgodę na przyjęcie prezentu. Kiedy wzięła torbę od Louisa na jej twarzy rozprzestrzenił się ogromny uśmiech. W ciągu sekundy cała zawartość torby leżała na ich kocu. Szybko sięgnęła po lakier, ale Harry zatrzymał ją kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. "Camellia Anne, co mówimy?"

Lia spojrzała na Louisa z zakłopotaniem, ale cień uśmiechu nadal widoczny na jej twarzy. "Dziękuję Louis!" Krzyknęła, po czym szybko odwróciła się do swoich prezentów.

Louis zaśmiał się i odpowiedział "Nie ma za co kochanie." Kiedy Lia była zajęta swoimi prezentami, Louis w końcu usiadł na kocu obok Harry'ego z westchnieniem.

"Naprawdę nie musiałeś tego robić." Powiedział mu Harry, jego głos niski.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. "Dzieci, prezenty. Prosta kombinacja."

"Wciąż." Powiedział Harry, jego uśmiech złagodniał, kiedy napotkał wzrok Louisa. "Dziękuję."

"Oczywiście, oczywiście." Dopasował swój uśmiech do tego Harry'ego, ignorując ciepło w swoich policzkach. Odwracając wzrok uderzył ramieniem w Harry'ego. "Nie bądź teraz taki ckliwy Curls. Chciałem tylko przekonać ją do siebie."

"Osiągnąłeś sukces. Ktokolwiek da jej lakier do paznokci automatycznie jest ulubieńcem." Powiedział Harry i Louis z całą pewnością nie pochwalił wewnętrznie swoich zakupowych decyzji.

"Tatusiu! Tatusiu!" Krzyknęła Lia, biegnąc do Harry'ego i pokazała mu swoje paznokcie. Harry jęknął, kiedy zobaczył jej palce pokryte jaskrawo-różowym lakierem.

"Lia, twoje paznokcie to nie cała dłoń, już to przerabialiśmy." Westchnął Harry, sięgając po serwetkę do koszyka piknikowego by wytrzeć ręce Lii.

"Uważam, że wyglądają pięknie kochanie." Zaczął mówić Louis, kiedy Harry posłał spojrzenie w jego kierunku.

"Tatusiu mogę pomalować twoje paznokcie?" Spytała Lia, kiedy Harry skończył czyścić jej ręce. Wyglądał na czujnego, jakby też miał skończyć z jaskraworóżowymi rękami.

Harry otworzył swoje usta by odpowiedzieć, ale Louis go wyprzedził. "Możesz pomalować moje Lia, jeśli chcesz."

Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy cała twarz Lii rozświetliła się i pospieszyła by złapać ręce Louisa. Spojrzała na niego od góry do dołu, jej mina skoncentrowana, kiedy rozważała swoje opcje.

Po minucie przytaknęła sama do siebie i podsumowała. "Niebieski. To sprawi, że twoje oczy będą śliczne."

Louis się nie rumieni, ponieważ czterolatka go skomplementowała. _Nie rumieni się_.

"Zgadzam się." Powiedział Harry z łatwością. Louis nadal się nie rumieni. Jest naprawdę gorąco na zewnątrz, okej?

Louis nie wiedział jak ma odpowiedzieć, więc skupił się na tym, gdzie Lia wróciła z niebieskim lakierem i jak próbowała nie wychodzić poza paznokcie.

"Wiesz, tatuś udaje, że nie lubi kiedy maluje jego paznokcie ale wiem, że sekretnie to kocha." Lia paplała do Louisa, kiedy pracowała.

"Tak? Jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor lakieru?" Spytał Louis z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem.

"Oh tak, kocha żółty, wygląda naprawdę ślicznie na nim." Krzyknęła Lia, przez przypadek przejeżdżając lakierem po dwóch knykciach Louisa. Zignorowała to.

"Mogę to sobie wyobrazić, bardzo dobry kolor dla niego, naprawdę." Dodał Louis, posyłając rumieniącemu się Harry'emu uśmiech.

Lia skończyła paznokcie i przeróżne inne części jego dłoni kilka minut później. Louis jest całkiem pewny, że lakier nigdy nie zaschnie.

"Wygląda bardzo pięknie kochanie, dziękuje." Louis powiedział Lii.

"Nie ma za co!" Powiedziała mu, zanim złapała jego rękę by wpatrywać się w tatuaże wypełniające jego skórę. Louis próbował powstrzymać śmiech na to jak poważnie wygląda i po jakimś czasie uniosła głowę i powiedziała "masz o wiele więcej rysunków niż tatuś ma."

"Mam! Twój tatuś musi dużo nadrobić, prawda?"

"Tak! Powiedziałam mu, że mogę pomóc, ale powiedział, że markery to nie to samo." Wyjaśniła Lia z nadąsaną miną. Szybko się ożywiła i dodała z uśmiechem "ale obiecał, że pewnego dnia będę mogła wybrać dla niego rysunek! Prawda tatusiu?"

"Pewnego dnia, mój mały błazenku." Zapewnił Harry z czułym poklepaniem Lii po głowie otrzymując w odpowiedzi uśmiech. "Pewnego dnia."

"Błazenku?" Spytał Louis, brwi uniesione z ciekawości. "To nowość."

Harry wzruszył ramionami. "Naprawdę kocha _gdzie jest nemo_ "

Louis przytaknął. "To jest niezłe. Dawno tego nie widziałem."

"Cóż." Powiedział Harry. "Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał to zobaczyć, leci u nas w domu co tydzień. Zazwyczaj więcej niż raz."

"Harold." Zaczął Louis z chytrym uśmieszkiem i fałszywym zaskoczeniem. "Zapraszasz mnie do swojego mieszkania?"

Zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć, Lia wtrąciła się ze swoją własną odpowiedzią, przytakując entuzjastycznie głową "Tak! Powinieneś przyjść i obejrzeć to ze mną i tatusiem."

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, uniósł brew niemo pytając. Harry uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął ramionami. "Jesteś bardziej, niż mile widziany Lou. W każdej chwili."

"W porządku." Zdecydował Louis z niewymuszonym uśmiechem, spoglądając z powrotem na Lię. "To randka, kochanie."


	3. czerwiec część 2

Pomimo wcześniejszych prób spotkania się, Louis nie był w mieszkaniu Harry'ego aż do następnego tygodnia. Nie był pewien czego spodziewał się po wejściu do mieszkania, które nie jest kawalerką, ale nadal uderzyło go to, że obecność Lii jest dostrzegalna na każdym kroku. Od rysunków na lodówce, do plastikowego, fioletowego podestu dla dzieci obok zlewu w łazience i kilku kredek, które wyjął spod poduszek na kanapie, Lia jest dosłownie wszędzie. Między innymi znajduje się przy boku Louisa, wciśnięta pomiędzy niego a Harry'ego na kanapie, kiedy _Gdzie jest Nemo_  leciał na telewizorze.

I to przestraszyło Louisa, jak szybko Lia go zaakceptowała; zesztywniał, kiedy Lia wcisnęła się pomiędzy nich, odprężył się kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Lia nie ma zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać- i kiedy Harry położył dłoń na jego karku, bawiąc się jego włosami by namówić go do zrelaksowania się.

Film był tak uroczy jak pamiętał, może jeszcze bardziej uroczy, gdy Lia cicho powtarzała pod nosem swoje ulubione momenty. Była całkowicie pochłonięta filmem, jej oczy szerokie i jasne.

 _Widziała to jakieś 600 razy_  wspomniał Harry dzień wcześniej, kiedy Louis zapytał- nerwowo, niepewnie, głupi rumieniec oblał jego szyję- czy może przyjść obejrzeć to z nimi.

600 razy czy nie, Lia ogląda i śmieje się z każdego momentu jakby widziała to po raz pierwszy. Jej uwaga jest w pełni skupiona na telewizorze, całkowicie nieświadoma niewłaściwie ulokowanym skupieniu tuż obok niej. Co jest dobre, co jest lepsze niż dobre, uważał Louis, ponieważ to, co zaczęło się jako rozpraszające, głupie miny zamieniło się w ciągłe spojrzenia i celowe, niepewne dotyki. To tak mało, to całe flirtowanie na paluszkach w ciemności, ale zarazem to tak wiele.

Wkrótce to było za wiele, kiedy Lia odsunęła się od Louisa i weszła na kolana Harry'ego, pozostawiając odstęp między nimi, który szybko znikł. W jakiś sposób skończyło się na tym, że miał nogę przyciśniętą do Harry'ego, kolano do biodra i ręka Harry'ego była owinięta wokół jego ramion. I był wyjątkowo świadomy każdej ich części ciała, które się dotykają- stopa Harry'ego luźno zaczepiała o jego kostki, kolana złączone ze sobą, palce wysyłały elektryczny wstrząs przez jego biceps. Skupienie się na filmie jest przegraną sprawą i każda szansa na podążaniu za Marlinem podczas jego wyprawy przez ocean została wyrzucona przez okno kiedy odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że Harry już się na niego patrzy.

Na ustach Harry'ego widniał krzywy uśmiech i pojaśniał, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał, niebieski zatopił się w zieleni.

 _Cześć_ , powiedział bezgłośnie Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i odpowiedział  _cześć_.

To absurdalne, naprawdę, ponieważ siedzieli tam od godziny, wymieniając dowcipy zanim w ogóle usiedli na kanapie i włączyli film. I zwykłe 'cześć' nie powinno sprawić, że serce Louisa  _zatrzepotało_ , ale tak się stało i chociaż raz Louis rozkoszował się tym uczuciem, rozkoszował się tym jak dołeczki Harry'ego zaczęły się pogłębiać, sposobem w jaki jego oczy wędrowały do jego ust i z powrotem jednym, szybkim, przelotnym ruchem. Rozkoszował się sposobem w jaki sprawiało to, że jego bicie serca przyśpieszało, jego brzuch zaciskał się z niecierpliwości.

Ta niepewność trwała przez resztę filmu do końca i w ciągu napisów końcowych, kiedy wstali z sofy i Harry ostrożnie przeniósł śpiącą Lię do jej pokoju na końcu korytarza. Nadal trwała, swędziała go pod skórą kiedy czekał na kanapie, minuty mijały kiedy bezmyślnie skakał po kanałach w telewizji, głośność przyciszona.

Louis stracił poczucie ile czasu minęło, zanim Harry nie wrócił do salonu ziewając. Zakrył to dłonią i przeprosił, gdy dołączył do Louisa. Ale nie usiadł obok Louisa tak, jak starszy chłopak się spodziewał; w zamian podniósł Louisa z poduszek, przyciągając blisko siebie. Louis zatoczył się na swoich stopach i wpadł na Harry'ego ze słyszalnym  _oomph_ , ich klatki piersiowe zderzyły się ze sobą.

I zanim Louis w ogóle mógł się wyprostować, zanim mógł zarejestrować, że jedna z rąk Harry'ego spoczywa na jego talii, a druga na twarzy, Harry go całował. Śmiało i niespodziewanie. Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia stłumiony przez usta Harry'ego, jego brwi wyskoczyły w górę, ale oczy zamknęły się, kiedy oddał się pocałunkowi. Pocałunek był słodki, nawet delikatny i stabilny i o wiele lepszy, niż wyobrażał sobie Louis.

Do czasu gdy się od siebie oderwali, jedna z rąk Louisa był zaplątana w loki Harry'ego, druga zjeżdżała po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, gdy opali o siebie swoje czoła. Louis pozwolił tej chwili trwać, dotrzeć do wiadomości. Mieszkanie było ciche, telewizor nadal cicho grał w tle jakieś talk show i Louis zaśmiał się, zdyszany i zaskoczony i pieprzenie czuły. 

"Co?" Spytał Harry brzmiąc na równie zdyszanego i wykończonego i _kurwa, to był tylko jeden pocałunek_.

Louis pokręcił głową i otworzył oczy, zieleń już się w niego wpatrywała. "Po prostu wzięło mnie z zaskoczenia." Przyznał.

"Oh." Uśmiech Harry'ego przemknął, ale nie znikł. "Przepraszam?"

"Niepotrzebnie." Powiedział mu Louis i uśmiechnął się. "Lubię spontaniczność, pamiętasz?"

Harry ukazał swoje zęby i przytaknął. "Pamiętam."

"Dobrze." Powiedział Louis i zanim Harry mógł coś powiedzieć złączył ze sobą ich usta. Wdychał zapach Harry'ego, zauważył świeży zapach- jak proszek do prania- i lekką nutę wody kolońskiej, uśmiechając się na pomysł, że Harry popsikał się nią tylko dla niego, z tego powodu, na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Poczuł jak usta Harry'ego układają się w uśmiech naprzeciwko jego własnych i nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zrobił to samo. "Nie mogę cię całować, jeśli nadal będziesz się uśmiechał." Wymamrotał Louis w skórę Harry'ego.

"Przepraszam." Odpowiedział Harry brzmiąc jakby wcale nie było mu przykro.

Louis mógł nadal poczuć krzywiznę ust Harry'ego. Usiadł z powrotem, głowę oparł o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i zatrzymał uśmieszek dla siebie.

Harry objął ramieniem Louisa wokół talii i szybko pocałował Louisa w czoło. "Dziękuję, że dzisiaj przyszedłeś." Powiedział, jego głos cichy, ale to nie był szept.

Louis lekko się zaśmiał i przyznał "obawiam się, że za bardzo nie skupiłem się na filmie."

Harry również się zaśmiał, jego klatka piersiowa zawibrowała. "Zgaduję że to oznacza, że będziesz musiał do nas dołączyć ponownie."

Jego głos stał się ciężki, odrobinę nerwowy, jakby może Harry dawał Louisowi szansę na wycofanie się. Ale Louis natychmiast to zignorował, jego głowa wirowała w miejscu gdzie spoczywała na podnoszącej się i opadającej piersi Harry'ego. Może to powinno być zbyt wiele zbyt szybko, wtulony w Harry'ego wiedząc, że dziecko znajduje się na końcu korytarza , mała dziewczynka, która zawsze tu będzie, zawsze będzie wokół nich. Może to powinno odrobinę przerazić Louisa, zdanie sobie sprawy, że nie zaczyna czegoś tylko z Harrym, tylko z HarrymiLią, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nigdy nie będzie  _tylko_  Harry. Ale ani trochę się nie zawahał i poczuł motylki w brzuchu.

Więc Louis zgodził się "zgaduję, że tak." I było to niewyraźne, prawie obojętne, ale to było jakby obietnica wyszła z jego ust.

Przez duże dłonie, które zacieśniły uścisk na jego biodrach Louis wiedział, że Harry także usłyszał to jako obietnicę.

~~~

"Louis, to męski dzień, dlaczego się niepokoisz?"

"Nie  _niepokoję_  się." Odgryzł się Louis, gdy wygładził swoją koszulkę. Ponownie.  _Kurwa_ , on się niepokoi. Ale Zayn tylko się zaśmiał, kiedy Louis skręcił w kolejną uliczkę, nawigacja podłączona do jego telefonu, ulice nadal zbyt nieznane.

"Już spotkałeś jego przyjaciół" ciągnął Zayn, jego głos obniżył się jak zawsze gdy próbował być poważny, szczery. Spojrzał na Louisa, sięgając by szturchnąć jego rękę. "Czym tu się denerwować?"

Louis zrobił grymas, ale utrzymał wzrok na drodze. "Nie wiem, naprawdę. To po prostu" przerwał wzdychając "będą tam? Patrząc? Co jeśli pomyślą, że tam nie pasuję?"

"Dobrze się tam wpasujesz Lou."

"Co jeśli Lia mnie nie lubi i zwierzała się swoim wujkom-"

"Właściwie nie są jej wujkami-"

"Pseudo-wujkami." Poprawił Louis. "I teraz oni także mnie nie lubią?"

"Louis, jesteś niepoważny."

"Jestem?"

" _Tak_."

"Dobra." Odpowiedział Louis i ponownie westchnął pełen nerwów. Rzecz w tym że wiedział, że był niepoważny. Wiedział, że popołudnie minie bez żadnych problemów, bez żadnych czerwonych flag. Wiedział to, ale nadal nie mógł pozbyć się zmartwień, które zbierały się pod jego skórą przez ostatnie kilka dni, zajmując miejsce z tyłu jego głowy. Jakby może wymyślał sposób, w jaki wszystko idzie tak dobrze. Jakby może-

"Przestań nad tym myśleć." Zayn przerwał pociąg myśli Louisa, znaczący ton słyszalny w jego słowach.

"Nie myślę."

"Jesteś pewny?"

"Tak." Powiedział Louis i miał nadzieje, że jeśli powie to wystarczająco dużo razy to stanie się prawdą. Więc wziął głęboki oddech i zmienił temat rozmowy."

"Co jeśli Lia ciebie nie lubi?"

Louis mógł praktycznie poczuć jak Zayn przewraca oczami, ale się zaśmiał. "Tak naprawdę to nie mój problem, prawda?"

"Ale jeśli cię nie polubi Zaynie" Louis dołączył przezwisko, zęby ukazały się przy droczącym się uśmiechu "to jak mam kiedykolwiek pozostać w pobliżu?"

"Aww Lou- _ie_ " zagruchał Zayn "zostawiłbyś loczka i jego dziecko dla mnie?"

Louis parsknął. "Ew, nie. Miałem na myśli, że zostawię ciebie."

"To boli  _Lewis_." Powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie Zayn.

"Tylko mówię jak jest kochanie." Louis zażartował, gdy zaparkował w wolnym miejscu przy krawężniku. "Harry zaoferował mi domowe posiłki Z. Co ty masz do zaoferowania?"

Zayn zabawnie wydął wargi, kiedy Louis odwrócił się by na niego spojrzeć i to wystarczyło by wyzbyć się jego najgłębszych zmartwień. "Czy moje zajebiste tatuaże i dozgonne oddanie ci nie wystarczą?"

Louis rozważał to przez chwilę, ale potrząsnął głową. "Nie bardzo."

Zayn zrobił grymas i odpiął pasy z pokonanym westchnięciem. "Dobra. Pozostaw mnie bym radził sobie sam. Wyrzuć życie, które razem zbudowaliśmy. Domagam się pełnej opieki nad Sirem Finniganem."

"To sprawiedliwe." Zgodził się Louis, patrząc jeszcze raz na Zayna gdy obaj wyszli z samochodu. "Mogę dostać cotygodniowe wizyty? Mogę tęsknić za naszą małą rybką." 

"Hm." Zamruczał Zayn, gdy szedł obok Louisa, zatrzymując się pod apartamentowcem. "Pomyślę nad tym."

"Pomyśl o uczuciach Sira Finnigana Z. Nie pozwól mu myśleć, że jeden z jego ojców go porzucił. To może go zrujnować. Nabawi się rybiej depresji. Potem będzie musiał się spotkać z rybim terapeutą i-"

"Louis."

"Hm?"

"Zamierzasz wcisnąć ten dzwonek, czy będziemy stać tutaj cały dzień?"

"Docieram tutaj, docieram tutaj okej. Jezu, zawsze taki niecierpliwy." Narzekał Louis i nacisnął kciukiem na szary przycisk obok  _STYLES_ , zanim mógł wahać się nad tym dłużej.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim z domofonu wydobył się głos. "Hej! Louis i jego przyjaciel Zayn?" Spytał przepełniony entuzjazmem i zauważalnym irlandzkim akcentem.

Louis zaśmiał się gdy potwierdził "tak, tak, Louis i Zayn. Czy możesz nas-"

Rozbrzmiało brzęczenie i drzwi się otworzyły, zanim Louis mógł w ogóle dokończyć zdanie. Rozbawieni popatrzyli na siebie z Zaynem, zanim weszli do budynku, Louis poprowadził ich do wind i do mieszkania numer 427. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się po zapukaniu, zostali przywitani przez uśmiechającego się Nialla i śmiejącą się Lię przyczepioną do jego pleców.

"Najwyższa pora!" Powiedział Niall zamiast odpowiedniego powitania. "Harry martwił się, że się zgubiliście."

"Nie zgubiliśmy" powiedział Zayn, przyciągając uwagę Niall i Lii. "Louis jest po prostu dobry w nieśpieszeniu jest."

I to oczywiste, że w sekundzie kiedy Lia zauważyła Zayna jej zielone oczy się rozszerzyły i wyszeptała nie-tak-cicho do Nialla " _Kto to_?"

"Oh!" Uśmiech Nialla powiększył się, gdy poprawił Lię na swoich plecach podnosząc ją odrobinę wyżej. "To jest Zayn. Przyjaciel Louisa. On też jeździ na deskorolce." Dodał, ale wyglądało jakby Lia go nie słyszała. Albo się tym nie przejmowała. W zamiast jej oczy nadal był szerokie, cholernie bliskie połyskiwania kiedy skomentowała z podziwem "jest śliczny..."

Niall wybuchnął śmiechem, jego policzki przybrały różowy odcień kiedy wyjąkał przeprosiny "O-oh mój Boże, przepraszam. To znaczy, ona ma rację, jesteś. Śliczny. Mam na myśli, ale. Cholera-  _kurczę_. Miałem na myśli kurczę. Um." Przerwał, wyglądając na przerażonego samym sobą przez dobre trzy sekundy, zanim doszedł do siebie. "Czterolatki, racja?" Ponownie się zaśmiał, co brzmiało na wymuszone i w końcu ustąpił miejsca witając ich skinieniem głowy (i rumianymi policzkami). "W każdym razie! Wejdźcie, Harry jest w kuchni z Liamem, tak myślę, rozgośćcie się." 

Zayn i Louis podążyli za Niallem do środka i udawali że nie słuchają, kiedy Niall odwrócił głowę w kierunku Lii i powiedział jej poważnie "Lia, nie możesz po prostu mówić takich rzeczy..."

Louis posłał Zaynowi  _spojrzenie,_  ale ciemnowłosy chłopak tylko potrząsnął swoją głową, rozbawiony uśmiech na jego ustach, gdy zdjęli swoje buty przy drzwiach. Zanim w ogóle mogli się odwrócić zostali przywitani wesołym "daliście radę!"

"Oczywiście, że daliśmy radę Curls." Louis zapewnił go ze śmiechem, odwracając się by zobaczyć jak Harry i Liam wchodzą do salonu. Harry miał szeroki uśmiech, dołeczki w policzkach widoczne i wzrok już wbity w Louisa, niewzruszony. To wytrącające z równowagi, sposób, w jaki Harry czasami się _gapi_ , z rozszerzonymi oczami i całkowicie zafascynowany i to sprawia, że Louis czuje się jakby powalił go wiatr. Ale opanował się, wziął głęboki wdech i także posłał Harry'emu uśmiech. To musiało zadziałać jako jakiś rodzaj zaproszenia, ponieważ następną rzeczą jaką wiedział było to, że miał twarz pełną loków i dwie ręce owinięte wokół jego pleców. Louis zawahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, zanim odwzajemnił uścisk, który uważał za osobiste zwycięstwo; dochodzenie do siebie wokół Harry'ego może być całkiem wymagające.

Następnie Harry przytulił Zayna, chociaż ten zesztywniał w jego ramionach i szeroko uśmiechnął się do reszty. "Zayn, pamiętasz Liama, prawda? I Nialla? Czekaj, obaj znacie Nialla, skatepark, duh. W każdym razie! Mamy kurczaka w piekarniku na kolację, ale mamy warzywne chipsy do jedzenia w czasie gdy będziemy czekać." Skończył machając w stronę Liama, który potrząsnął wielką miską, zanim postawił ją na stoliku.

"Warzywne chipsy." Louis i Zayn powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Uśmiech Harry'ego lekko drgnął. "Przysięgam, że są dobre."

"Stek kłamstw." Zawołał Niall z miejsca, gdzie siedział na podłodze z Lią, Lego rozrzucone wokół nich. Oderwał wzrok do tego, co wyglądało jakby początek domu, jego usta ułożone w półuśmiechu. "Bez zmartwień chłopaki, mam paczkę normalnych chipsów na ladzie. Dip też. Poczęstujcie się."

"Powinniście również spróbować warzywnych chipsów." Powiedział Harry. "Możecie być zaskoczeni. W każdym razie, lepiej dla was."

"Jestem pewny." Powiedział obojętnie Louis.

"Dobrze, cóż." Harry klasnął dłońmi, niecierpliwy uśmiech nadal na jego ustach, gdy rozejrzał się dokoła. "Chcecie coś do picia? Wodę? Herbatę? Sok jabłkowy? Winogronowy? Żurawinowy? Mamy dużo soków."

"Mogę wziąć sok. Ale najpierw muszę spojrzeć na ta kolekcję." Powiedział Louis, dając krok w stronę kuchni. "Chcesz coś Zayn?"

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, kiedy wszedł do salonu, jego wzrok spoczął na Lego. "Wystarczy woda Lou."

"Harold, masz ochotę pokazać mi tę rozległą kolekcję soków?" Spytał Louis i ostentacyjnie zignorował znaczący śmiech reszty chłopaków, gdy zaciągnął ze sobą Harry'ego do kuchni, ręka owinięta wokół jego łokcia.

"To nie jest aż tak rozległa kolekcja." Powiedział Harry, gdy potknął się wchodząc do kuchni. "To znaczy, mogę mieć również jakieś resztki grejpfrutowego soku, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, ale oprócz tego-"

"Naprawdę nie jestem zainteresowany sokiem." Przerwał mu Louis, zanim przełknął resztę słów Harry'ego przez pocałunek. To było krótkie, niewinne, wiedział, że Lia może wejść tu w każdej sekundzie i jest zbyt wcześnie by wyjaśniać to młodym, ciekawskim oczom.

Jakkolwiek niewinne to było, Harry patrzył na niego z nikłym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami.

"Za co to było?" Spytał Harry, jego głos przyciszony.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, jedna ręka nadal owinięta wokół łokcia Harry'ego, druga spoczywała na jego talii. "Nie mogłem zrobić tego tam, prawda?"

Harry spojrzał przez swoje ramię w stronę salonu, gdzie Lia przeraźliwie chichotała. "Lepiej nie." Zgodził się, jego usta chwilowo ułożyły się w grymas. "W każdym bądź razie na tę chwilę."

"Racja. Na tę chwilę." Louis ponownie go pocałował. "Musimy być trochę tajemniczy. Jakbyśmy byli nastolatkami skradającymi się za plecami rodziców."

Został nagrodzony chichotem Harry'ego w odpowiedzi, zanim ich usta ponownie się spotkały, tym razem wolniej, opieszale. Louis miał właśnie rozdzielić ich usta, gdy Harry odsunął się z odprężonym, rozbawionym uśmieszkiem. "Muszę sprawdzić kolację." Powiedział, gdy dał krok do tyłu ku niezadowoleniu Louisa.

"Żartowniś." Obraził się Louis, chociaż to nie wyszło zbyt srogo przez to, że jego usta były ułożone w uśmiech.

"Przepraszam, przepraszam." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Te ziemniaki same się nie obiorą."

"Nawet nie brzmisz jakby było ci przykro."

Harry posłał Louisowi bezczelny uśmieszek przez ramię ze swojego miejsca przy zlewie, jego ręce już zajęte obieraniem. Uniósł swoje brwi z zapytaniu, zielone oczy szerokie i pełne nadziei kiedy spytał "ciąg dalszy nastąpi?"

I Louis nienawidził sposobu w jaki w jego brzuchu zatrzepotało na ten widok, na wizję że będzie więcej. Nawet odpowiednio się nie obściskiwali i już był pozbawiony tchu. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz był taki spragniony obściskiwania się z kimś, szalejąc przez czekanie by poczuć czyjeś usta.  _Chryste,_ pomyślał Louis, próbując pozbyć się sposobu w jaki niecierpliwość przepływała przez jego żyły.

Przeklinając samego siebie, dał dwa kroki do przodu dopóki nie był wystarczająco blisko by wyszeptać "Zabijasz mnie Curls." Wymamrotał szczypiąc Harry'ego w tyłek, zanim wyszedł z kuchni, krzyk Harry'ego rozległ się za nim.

~~~

To nie zajęło długo Louisowi by zdać sobie sprawę, że życie Harry'ego obraca się praktycznie całkowicie wokół Lii- albo to, że Liam i Niall są dalecy od bycia odpornym na przyciąganie grawitacyjne Lii.

Także nie zajęło wiele czasu, by Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że on także nie jest odporny.

Do czasu gdy kolacja była gotowa Lia pociągnęła Louisa za palec do kuchni, ponaglając go "szybciej!" Podniósł ją z łatwością i oparł o swoje biodrom, gdy przyglądali się gotowym daniom. To szeroki wybór, od pieczonych ziemniaków i groszku, brokułów, herbatników, mała miseczka krakersów w kształcie złotej rybki, miseczka chilli i w końcu coś, co wyglądało podejrzanie jak dodatek w postaci kiszonych ogórków. Szybko rozumiał, że Harry starał się zadowolić wszystkich i nie chciał wierzyć, że to jest powodem jego uśmiechu.

Kiedy Louis miał talerze dla niego i Lii zaniósł je do malutkiej, prowizorycznej jadalni między kuchnią a salonem.

"Usiądziesz obok mnie Louis?" Spytała cicho Lia, jakby Louis mógł powiedzieć nie.

Zrobił skoncentrowaną minę gdy przytaknął i patrzył na stół z sześcioma krzesłami (dwa ze składanych krzeseł Harry musiał wyciągnąć z szafy). "Myślisz, że inni będą mieli coś przeciwko?" Spytał szeptem, pochylając się bliżej z szerokimi, ciekawskimi oczami.

Lia potrząsnęła głową, brązowe loki otarły się o twarz Louisa. "Nie!" Powiedziała, podskakując odrobinę na jego biodrze. "Wujek Niall i Lili siedzą obok mnie przez  _cały_  czas!"

"Cały czas? Wow, więc myślę, że nie będę czuł się źle, że spycham ich z drogi, huh"

Lia potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak wujek Niall nawet pozwolił jej siedzieć na swoich kolanach podczas kolacji innego dnia i Louis był zbyt oczarowany jej paplaniną, że nawet nie zauważył jak Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia i zakradł się do niego, dopóki nie odchrząknął. Lia przerwała- efektywnie zakończyła- swoją historię i oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego zaciekawieni. Delikatnie się uśmiechał.

"Ale co jeśli Louis chce usiąść obok mnie? Również jest moim specjalnym gościem." Powiedział Harry z przesadnym wydęciem warg. Wyglądał niepoważnie, ale Boże, gdyby to nie było dla Louisa urocze.

Lia zrobiła podobną minę i przez chwilę milczała, kiedy rozglądała się wokół stołu, brwi ściągnięte w zamyśleniu. Ale potem pomysł rozjaśnił jej twarz, prawie spadła przez to jak zaczęła się wiercić w objęciu Louisa. "Louis może usiąść pomiędzy nami tatusiu!"

Harry'emu opadła szczęka, jakby to był najbardziej genialny pomysł, który kiedykolwiek usłyszał w swoim życiu. I potwierdził to na głos. "To najgenialniejszy pomysł jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem." Zakończył całując Lię w czubek głowy. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do kuchni po picie (i dodatkowe  _'odpowiednie_ ' brokuły, bo "ona jest rosnącym dzieckiem Louis, potrzebuje zielonego", ponieważ  _najwyraźniej_  dwie małe główki brokuł " _nie są wystarczające_ " czy cokolwiek.  _Ew._ ) Louis i Lia zasiedli do stołu.

Lia zaczęła kolejną historię (czterolatkowie są przepełnieni historiami), kiedy Louis wziął i pokroił jej pieczeń. Opowiada o swojej koleżance Emily z tańców-

"Tańczysz?" Przeszkodził jej Louis.

Entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową, praktycznie trzęsąc się w swoim siedzeniu, podczas gdy jej oczy były przyklejone do talerza. "Tak! Tatuś zapisał mnie w tym roku na balet i naprawdę mi się podoba i niektóre moje koleżanki ze szkoły to moje koleżanki z tańców i moja nauczycielka pani Ashley jest naprawdę miła i ubieram tutu." Uśmiechnęła się, przygryzając dolną wargę jakby to była najbardziej ekscytująca wiadomość na świecie. Tutu to wielka sprawa- Louis dowiedział się tego dorastając z czterema młodszymi siostrami.

"To fantastyczne." Louis powiedział jej szczerze, gdy skończył kroić jej jedzenie. "Wiesz, moje siostry też tańczyły."

"Masz siostry?"

"Mhm." Przytaknął Louis, odwracając talerz Lii. "Pięć plus brata."

Szczęka Lii opadła. ""To jest bardzo wiele dużo sióstr."

Louis zaśmiał się przytakując głową. "To z pewnością dużo."

"Ja nie mam żadnej siostry." Lamentowała Lia, dźgając brokuła swoim widelcem. Zrobiła kwaśną minę i to było tak przesadzone, że Louis musiał powstrzymać śmiech. 

W zamian szturchnął ją łokciem i powiedział "Hej, spójrz na to w ten sposób, tak? Dostajesz _całą_ uwagę i miłość swojego tatusia. Wyobraź sobie, że byś musiała dzielić się tym z _piątką_  innych dzieciaków."

Oczy Lii rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru pięćdziesięciocentówek i potrząsnęła swoją głową. "Nie. Nope. Nie podoba mi się to."

Tym razem Louis nie powstrzymał swojego śmiechu. "Widzisz? To nie tak źle być jedynaczką."

"Czasami chciałbym być jedynakiem." Narzekał Liam, kiedy inni weszli do pomieszczenia z pełnymi talerzami i piciem w dłoni.

Uwaga Lii przeszła na nich, gdy Niall się zaśmiał. "Proszę, Liam, kochasz swoje siostry, nawet nie żartuj."

Twarz Liama złagodniała i miał coś powiedzieć, ale Louis tego nie usłyszał, gdy mała dłoń uderzyła go w przedramię. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i odwrócił się w czasie, gdy Lia kazała mu się przybliżyć. Pochylił się bliżej, ale Lia przyciągnęła go jeszcze bardziej- wystarczająco blisko, by jego oczy mogły skupić się tylko na jej twarzy. Śmiejąc się, Louis zapytał szeptem "Co jest kochanie?"

Twarzy Lii była poważna, razem z jej głosem gdy spytała "Czy Zayn może usiąść obok mnie?"

Kolejny śmiech wydostał się z ust Louisa. "Dlaczego sama go nie zapytasz?"

Lia popatrzyła na wspomnianego mężczyznę, który zamierzał usiąść po drugiej stronie stołu. Spojrzał w ich kierunku i Lia odwróciła się do Louisa, ponownie z poważnym spojrzeniem.

"Obiecuję, że nie gryzie." Powiedział jej Louis, ale Lia potrząsnęła głową.

"Możesz go spytać? Prooooooszę." Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, a dłonie złożone pod jej podbródkiem, jej ciało praktycznie trzęsło się z niecierpliwości.

I pomimo pozornej nieustępliwości, nie jest taki silny jeśli chodzi o małe dziewczynki. Więc w mniej niż trzy sekundy odwrócił się, pstrykając palcem na swojego współlokatora. "Ty." Zasygnalizował, kiedy Zayn spojrzał w jego stronę, ciemne brwi uniesione w górę, stanął ze swoim talerzem kilka cali nad stołem. "Zostało wydane oficjalne żądanie żebyś zajął miejsce po lewej stronie Lii. Prosimy, żebyście wszyscy się do tego dostosowali." Wyjaśnił Louis swoim najlepszym głosem prezentera.

Harry zaśmiał się siedząc po drugiej stronie obok Louisa i pozostali chłopcy przesunęli się zgodnie z prośbą- ale nie bez głośnego śmiechu Nialla, który przesunął się na drugi koniec stołu razem z Liamem. "Coż" powiedział "wygląda na to, że oficjalnie zostaliśmy zastąpieni Li. Nie jestem pewien jak mam się z tym czuć, jeśli mam być szczery."

Liam wydął wargi, zanim usiadł przy stole ze wzruszeniem ramion. "Przypuszczam, że szybko jej to przejdzie. To jak z nową zabawką, prawda?"

"Czy nazywasz Louisa i Zayna  _zabawkami_?" Spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, marszcząc brwi. "Oni są  _ludźmi_  Liam."

Liam wzdrygnął się. "Wiem, ja tylko-"

"Jestem mocno urażony Liam" przerwał Louis. "Jak mogłeś insynuować, że ja i Zayn jesteśmy zwykłymi zabawkami."

"Tak stary, to całkiem podłe." Dołączył się Zayn.

Liam otworzył usta by znowu coś powiedzieć, jego policzki jasnoróżowe, ale Niall zarechotał i Lia się dołączyła i Zayn powstrzymywał śmiech i Harry sięgnął by ścisnąć ramię Liama, mówiąc mu z uśmiechem "oni tylko żartują Liam."

I tak, Louis sądził, że świetnie się wpasowali.

~~~

Kiedy wieczór zaczął zwalniać, Lia jawnie używała ich obecności by wydłużyć czas zanim pójdzie do łóżka.

Pokazała swoje podstawowe ruchy jaki ballerina, by przeciągnąć czas, ale również dlatego, Louis się dowiedział, że była nazbyt podekscytowana jej recitalem w następnym tygodniu.

Po tym, jak próbowała zrobić wielki skok na koniec, Lia wskoczyła na kolana Louisa, który wydał z siebie 'oof' gdy ją złapał i nieświadomie walnęła go łokciem w brzuch.

"Lou-weeee, powinieneś przyjść na mój recital! Zayn też! Wujek Li-li tam będzie. Niall też, prawda tatusiu?" Lia prosiła raczej głośno, przekręciła głowę w stronę swojego ojca siedzącego obok Louisa.

"Z przyjemnością kochanie, ale muszę pracować tego wieczora." Powiedział Zayn, przez co Lia z wydętą wargą wpatrywała się z upragnieniem w Louisa.

"Nie jestem pewny czy muszę pracować kochanie, ale sprawdzę mój grafik, tak?" Louis powiedział Lii, jej nadąsana mina się pogłębiła. Czuł się źle, że nie dał jej precyzyjnej odpowiedzi, ale nie jest pewien czy powiedzieć tak, czy nie i naprawdę nie wie, czy będzie potrzebny w pracy.

Harry przemówił "Okej mój mały potworze, z całą pewnością już jest po twoim czasie na spanie. Proszę powiedz wszystkim dobranoc."

Lia posłała Harry'emu wielkie spojrzenie szczeniaczka jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział, a to o czymś świadczy, gdy ma się szóstkę młodszego rodzeństwa. Harry posłał jej srogie spojrzenie i Louis był odrobinę rozbawiony, jak Harry wyglądał bardziej jak niezadowolony kociak niż cokolwiek innego. Wyglądało na to, że podziałało, ponieważ Lia zaczęła rozdawać uściski i pożegnania, zanim Harry zaprowadził ją do łóżka.

Wszyscy chłopcy powiedzieli Harry'emu dobranoc, kiedy udali się w kierunku drzwi. Louis podążał za nimi, ale Zayn złapał go za ramię. "Stary, zaczekam chwilę w samochodzie. Ty zostań i się pożegnaj." Powiedział i puścił mu oczko. Bez kolejnego słowa znikł, pozostawiając Louisa stojącego w salonie, zszokowanego.

 _Cóż_ , pomyślał sobie,  _równie dobrze może dostać buziaka na dobranoc, inaczej to byłaby strata czasu sam na sam_. 

Kiedy Harry wrócił, wyglądał na zaskoczonego widząc Louisa stojącego tam, ale szeroko się uśmiechnął.

"Hej, nie musiałeś zostawać." Powiedział, mimo swojego wielkiego uśmiechu, wyraźnie zadowolony, że Louis został.

"Chciałem powiedzieć dobranoc." Louis gładko odpowiedział, celowo pomijając to, że Zayn praktycznie zmusił go by został. Z pewnością nie narzeka.

"Co za dżentelmen." Odpowiedział Harry, szeroki uśmiech nadal przyklejony do tego twarzy. "Więc cię odprowadzę."

"Kto jest teraz dżentelmenem?" Droczył się Louis, kiedy Harry zarumienił się. Harry poprowadził ich do drzwi i na korytarz, delikatnie opierając dłoń na plecach Louisa.

Stali blisko siebie, ale się nie dotykali, po prostu  cieszyli się wzajemną obecnością.

"Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, że dzisiaj przyszedłeś." Harry cicho przyznał.

Louis się uśmiechnął. "Też się cieszę, że przyszedłem. Spędziłem naprawdę świetnie czas. Lia jest urocza, tak jak jej tata." Powiedział Louis, łapiąc jedną z dłoni Harry'ego, chcąc jakiegoś rodzaju kontaktu.

Harry oblał się kolejnym rumieńcem, kiedy powiedział "jesteś z nią naprawdę dobry i wygląda na oczarowaną Zaynem." Harry zachichotał i kontynuował "ale przepraszam, że zaskoczyła cię tym zaproszeniem na recital. Nie musisz przychodzić, będzie tam tylko dużo obrotów i prostych ruchów. Nic spektakularnego, to znaczy, oni wszyscy mają 3-5 lat."

"To okej, jest tym podekscytowana. Muszę zobaczyć, czy będę potrzebny w pracy." Powiedział Louis, jego ton przepraszający. Korzyści posiadania swojego własnego biznesu- godziny są dziwne, elastyczne i całkowicie nieprzewidywalne, zależne od dnia.

"To zrozumiałe." Wymruczał Harry, kiedy przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie, przyciskając swoje plecy do ściany obok drzwi. Louis potknął się, ale kiedy tylko znalazł swoje oparcie, położył dłonie na talii Harry'ego, kiedy Harry owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi.

"To jest moje 'ciąg dalszy nastąpi?'" Wyszeptał Louis, jego usta tylko centymetr od tych Harry'ego.

Harry tylko niewinnie się uśmiechnął, kiedy zatrzepotał rzęsami, szepcząc "może", zanim pochylił się i objął usta Louisa swoimi własnymi.

Louis zamknął oczy, gdy zawładnęło nim uczucie ust Harry'ego na tych jego. Zacisnął uścisk na biodrach Harry'ego, przyciągając je bliżej siebie, gdy ich pocałunek się pogłębił. Harry wydał cichy, zadowolony dźwięk, gdy ich języki się ze sobą spotkały, powodując, że Louis nisko jęknął. Harry był tak niesprawiedliwie atrakcyjny, Louis naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Kontynuowali obściskiwanie się na korytarzu przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego, dopóki jego starsza, wścibska sąsiadka, pani Schmidt wystawiła swoją głowę ze swojego mieszkania.

"Ah, być znów młodym." Rozmyślała, obaj chłopcy odskoczyli od siebie, obaj odrobinę bez tchu. Louis przypuszczał, że wyglądali odrobinę jak jelenie złapani w świetle reflektorów. Pani Schmidt tyko zaśmiała się i mrugnęła do nich, tłumacząc się "nienawidzę przeszkadzać moi drodzy, ale Harry, masz może jajka? Moje wnuczki przyjeżdżają jutro w odwiedziny i chcę im upiec ciasteczka."

Harry grzecznie się do niej uśmiechnął. "Pewnie, absolutnie. Obstawiam, że im się to spodoba." Odwrócił się do Louisa i dał mu ostatniego buziaka w usta. "Dobranoc Lou, jedź bezpiecznie." Wymamrotał, kiedy się rozdzielili.

"Dobranoc Harry." Powiedział Louis, ściskając biodro Harry'ego, zanim poszedł w dół korytarza na schody, Harry obserwował go jak odchodzi.

"Jest całkiem piękny, prawda?" Głos pani Schmidt przerwał intensywne spojrzenie Harry'ego, po tym jak Louis był poza zasięgiem wzroku. Jego policzki zapłonęły przez rumieniec i wszystko co mógł zrobić to wzruszenie ramionami i uśmiechnięcie się. "Niezły tyłek." Dodała z mrugnięciem okiem.

" _Martha!_ "

"To tylko spostrzeżenie, kochaniutki." Jego sąsiadka broniła się, rozbawiony uśmiech na jej twarzy. "Jestem pewna, że jesteś dobrze o tym świadomy."

Harry potrząsnął głową, przyznając pokonany; tak naprawdę nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, jeśli ma być szczerym. W zamian wskazał ręką w stronę swoich drzwi i całkowicie zmienił temat. "Powiedziałaś, że potrzebujesz jajek, prawda Martha?"

"Dobrze kochanie, rozumiem aluzję." Powiedziała pani Schmidt i weszła za Harrym do mieszkania. "Ale wygląda na miłego, młodego mężczyznę Harry. Nie codziennie widzę cię z kimś..." Przerwała, zachęcająco ściskając ramię Harry'ego. "To miła zmiana, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że będę go tutaj częściej widywać."

Harry poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej. "Ja też mam taką nadzieję."


	4. lato

Recital Lii powoli się zbliżał, a Louis nadal nie odpowiedział na zaproszenie. Lia zawracała mu tym głowę jeszcze dwa razy, ale za każdym razem unikał tematu i rozpraszał ją czymś innym; Harry na niego nie naciskał.

Louis wiedział, że nie robi nic w dniu recitalu- Zayn się o to upewnił- ale nie był pewien czy powinien iść, czy nie.

"Po prostu idź" powiedział mu Zayn rano w dniu recitalu, podczas gdy zmywał naczynia po śniadaniu.

"Ale to _dziecięcy_ recital Z. Jakby dzieci i wszystko."

"Wow."

"Nie, mam na myśli, jakby" przerwał Louis z ciężkim westchnieniem, chrząkając gdy zgarbił się nad stołem. "Dziecięce recitale są dla rodziców i rodziny, a nie... Nie dla rodzica dziecka nowego może-chłopaka."

Zayn prychnął. " _Może-_ chłopak, proszę cię."

"Tak, może-chłopak. Zamknij się. Nie o to chodzi."

"A o co chodzi?"

"Nie powinno mnie tam być. Ten recital nie jest przeznaczony dla mnie."

"Louis, oni cię stamtąd nie wykopią."

"Nie, ale to będzie dziwne, prawda? Siedzenie na widowni otoczony tymi wszystkimi rodzicami?" Zastanawiał się Louis, spoglądając na swoje ręce. Stuknął palcem w swoje pokryte tatuażami przedramię z małym grymasem cicho kontynuując "uważam, że to będzie całkiem cholernie oczywiste, że tam nie pasuję."

Zayn nie odpowiedział; woda z kranu nadal leciała przecinając ciszę, potem było słychać skrzypienie krzesła o podłogę. Louis podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak Zayn siada na wolnym miejscu obok niego z grymasem na twarzy. "Tatuujemy rodziców cały czas Lou, wiesz, że to gówniany powód."

"Ale oni będą wiedzieć."

"Czy to ważne?"

Louis rozważył to i wzruszył ramionami, "Przypuszczam, że nie, ale to nadal... Nie wiem. Naprawdę czuję, że nie powinienem tam iść."

"To nie idź."

Louis przytaknął jakby się zgadzając, ale potem szybko potrząsnął głową. "Ale Lia  _osobiście_  mnie zaprosiła. Nie mogę powiedzieć nie, prawda?"

Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

"Nie mogę powiedzieć nie. Więc, powinienem iść?"

Louis znów spojrzał na Zayna, ale Zayn ponownie tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze pomocny.

"Masz rację. Powinienem pójść." Powiedział Louis. "Pieprzyć to, idę."

I tak właśnie Louis znalazł się pod szkolnym audytorium w sobotnie popołudnie, ubrany w parę ładnych spodni i koszuli na guziki, szelki oraz ze zbyt dużym bukietem fioletowych kwiatów. 23 minuty spóźniony. To nie jest jego rekord (raz przyszedł na dni spóźniony na umówioną wizytę u dentysty, ale miał wytłumaczenie), ale było wystarczająco późno, że światła już były zgaszone (na szczęście) i dzieciaki były już na scenie. Wkradł się tak cicho, jak to możliwe i zajął miejsce na tyle, ostrożnie umieszczając bukiet na swoich kolanach.

Nie zajęło mu to długo by dostrzec Lię na scenie. Była tak grupa około 15 dzieci, które potykały się na scenie, w tle leciała muzyka klasyczna. I może jest stronniczy, ale przysięga, że Lia wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych dzieciaków- i totalnie rozjebała swoje plie, kiedy pozostała czwórka potykała się o własne stopy. Louis jest może bardziej niż trochę  dumny  zdecydowanie troszkę (całkowicie) oczarowany.

Kiedy występy dobiegły końca, Louis wstał z innymi rodzicami i rodzinami, zanim w ogóle zauważył, że wstał ze swojego miejsca. I to nie było dziwne, w tym rzecz. Myślał, że ktoś może go zawołać, wziąć za jakiegoś dziwaka i zrobić z tego wielkie show, z jego powodu, ale nic się nie stało. Nikt nie spojrzał w jego stronę, nie więcej razy niż zazwyczaj.

Audytorium się do końca nie przeludniło; dzieciaki wybiegały ze wszystkich wyjść by znaleźć swoich rodziców i Louis nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek widział tyle niepotrzebnych błysków fleszy w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Jego oczy wędrowały pomiędzy błyskami aparatów, zanim zauważył znajomy mop brązowych loków na samym przodzie. Na widowisko takie jak te Louis wiedział, że Harry pojawiłby się specjalnie wcześniej by zająć najlepsze miejsca,  _oczykurwawiście_ , Harry pokazał się godzinę wcześniej na baletowy recital tylko po to, by mieć dobre miejsce. Louis nie był zaskoczony.

Louis powoli szedł w stronę, gdzie Harry zachwycał się Lia i jak tylko był w zasięgu wzroku Lia zapiszczała "LOUIS! Przyszedłeś!"

W ciągu sekundy wyrwała się z uścisku Harry'ego i pobiegła do Louisa, oplatając rękoma jego nogi mocno ściskając. Praktycznie podskakiwała, kiedy się odsunęła i jej oczy rozszerzył się, kiedy zauważyła bukiet, który Louis nadal trzymał. "Czy one są dla mnie?" Spytała z zachwytem, wskazując na fioletowe kwiaty.

Louis tylko przytaknął wręczając je, kiedy sapnęła podekscytowana. "O mój Boże, dziękuję!" Wzięła kwiaty w swoje dwie, małe rączki i zbliżyła twarz do pąków kwiatów głęboko wdychając zapach. "Pachną tak ładnie!"

Louis poczuł jak jego policzki stają się gorące, zadowolony z tego spontanicznego zakupu, który ją tak uszczęśliwił. Przysiadł, by być na wysokości Lii i przyciągnął ją do uścisku mówiąc "tańczyłaś tak dobrze, kochanie! To było niesamowite." Lia rozpromieniła się w odpowiedzi i Louis uniósł wzrok by zobaczyć jak Harry się na niego gapi ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy. Jego policzki z pewnością  _nie_  pociemniały jeszcze bardziej.

Harry przemówił, zbliżając się do Louisa, jego głos cichy. "Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś Lou. Naprawdę nie musiałeś, ale jesteśmy wdzięczni, że przyszedłeś."

"Tak, przyszedł!" Zaczęła Lia. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko się zaśmiał.

"To nie jest wielka sprawa. Miałem wolny wieczór i zero planów. Poza tym." Louis przerwał i wzruszył ramionami. "Lubię dzieciaka i recitale są jakby dużą rzeczą, tak?" 

Oboje, Harry i Lia wyglądali na zachwyconych i po tym jak wysłali sobie spojrzenie, Harry odwrócił się do Louisa i spytał "mamy zamiar iść na gofry w ramach świętowania. Może chcesz się przyłączyć?"

Lia pociągnęła za nogawkę spodni Louisa, błagając _proooooooooszę_. I naprawdę, Louis byłby głupcem by się nie zgodzić. Więc przytaknął i ułożył usta w uśmieszek. "Z przyjemnością."

~~~

"Nie możesz tu tego włożyć."

Louis uniósł głowę, napotykając wzrok Lii nad ich niejasną, bez zasad, prowizoryczną grą w szachy. Jego palce nadal były owinięte wokół pomarańczowego, plastikowego kubka odwróconego do góry nogami na czarnym polu na planszy. Oczy Lii były ciemne, więc Louis ostrożnie poruszał się kubkiem i spytał "czemu nie?"

"Bo nie możesz kłaść kubeczków na te czarne."

"Od kiedy?" Spytał Louis, miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ponieważ dwa kubki z Disneya stoją na tych czarnych i zostały postawione tam zaledwie dwa ruchy wcześniej.

"Odkąd..." Lia próbowała znaleźć odpowiedź, przygryzając dolną wargę, zanim zadeklarowała "odkąd zasady tak mówią!"

"Oh?" Tym razem Louis się zaśmiał. "Myślałem, że jedyną zasadą w tej grze było zero zasad?"

"Bo nie ma zasad!"

"Z wyjątkiem tej z kubkiem?"

"Tak! Z wyjątkiem tej z kubkiem!"

"Rozumiem." Powiedział Louis, powstrzymując śmiech. Z westchnieniem wrócił do gry- szachownicy z przypadkowymi rzeczami wliczając w to kubki, lalki, drobne monety i kredki- i oparł swój podbródek o rękę. Patrzył na planszę przez pół minuty, zanim zaczął udawać. "Myślę, że utknąłem kochanie. Pomożesz mi z tą rundą?"

Lia potrząsnęła swoją głową z westchnięciem, jakby zawiedziona brakiem umiejętności Louisa by podążać do nieistniejącego celu w tej grze, ale zachichotała, gdy przesunęła malutką figurkę roszpunki dwa pola do przodu. "Tutaj, głuptasie!"

"Oh, dobry ruch Lia." Głos Harry'ego rozległ się zza Louisa, sprawiając że podskoczył.

Lia rozpromieniła się, ale poprawiła go. "Nie tatusiu, to był ruch  _Louisa_. Ja mu tylko pomagałam." Przyciągnęła Harry'ego bliżej by wyszeptać mu do ucha, nie tak cicho "on nie jest bardzo dobry tatusiu."

Louis wydał z siebie przesadne sapnięcie, przyciskając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej na znak obrazy. "Przepraszam Lia, jestem profesjonalistą w tej grze!"

"Z pewnością..." Lia z zawahaniem się zgodziła, przytakując z protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem. "Jeśli tak mówisz Lou-wee..."

"Heyyyy, bądź miła Camellia Anne." Ostrzegł Harry, jego głos niski.

Lia zrobiła grymas, ale potrząsnęła głową na znak zrozumienia. "Przepraszam Lou."

"Przeprosiny przyjęte kochanie." Louis delikatnie się uśmiechnął. "Naprawdę doceniam twoją pomoc. Jesteś ekspertem w tej grze."

Lia przywołała Louisa, by ten był na jej wysokości i kiedy przysiadł zaczęła głaskać go po głowie i wymamrotała. "Dziękuję."

"Oh nie, to ja dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi ze sobą zagrać." 

"Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż wujek LiLi. On nienawidzi tej gry." Powiedziała Lia, po czym ziewnęła.

"Dobrze mój mały skalarku, czas do łóżka." Powiedział Harry, podczas gdy wziął Lię na ręce.

Najpierw zaczęła się wiercić, wykręcając się w jego ramionach, dopóki nie mogła dosięgnąć Louisa. "Chcę, żeby Louis przeczytał mi bajkę na dobranoc!"

"Może powinnaś najpierw zapytać Louisa?" Zasugerował Harry, odwracając się do Louisa z bojaźliwym spojrzeniem.

"Lou-wee, ładnie proszę, czy przeczytasz mi moją bajkę na dobranoc?" Błagała Lia robiąc te duże, zielone oczy szczeniaczka.

"Byłbym zaszczycony skarbie." Powiedział Louis i ukłonił się. "Prowadź!" Kiedy szli do pokoju Lii Louis słuchał jej gadaniny o tym, którą książkę by chciała by jej przeczytał, ale przestał jej słuchać tak szybko, gdy weszli do jej pokoju. Zamiast typowego pokoju małej dziewczynki, którego się spodziewał zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak świątynia 'Gdzie jest Nemo?'- pościel, wypchane zwierzaki, nawet obrazy na ścianach. Louis wiedział, że lubi ten film, ale to było na zupełnie innym poziomie. Otworzył usta by spytać Harry'ego o to, ale pytanie zostało porzucone, gdy Lia zaciągnęła go w głąb pokoju do jej łóżka.

Kiedy Lia się położyła, zdecydowała się na książkę pod tytułem  _Dragons love tacos._ Louis mógł tylko zgadywać, że wybrała to sama w sklepie.

Harry usadowił się na bujanym fotelu w jej pokoju, gdy Louis usiadł na krawędzi łóżka Lii i przeczytał jej bajkę. Był w połowie kiedy zauważył, że Lia zaczyna odpływać i zobaczył, że Harry wpatruje się w niego z drugiego końca pokoju. Jego zielone oczy były łagodne w świetle sypialni i miał na ustach mały, skryty uśmiech.

Kiedy książka dobiegła końca, Lia była wtulona w bok Louisa, przytulała się do dużego pluszaka Nemo. Patrząc na Lię Louis poczuł się znów jak nastolatek, czytający bajki na dobranoc swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu by pomóc mamie, która musiała pracować do późna.

Nie chcąc przeszkadzać Lii, Louis słabo i bardzo cicho zawołał Harry'ego. "Pomocy!"

Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok, zanim podszedł i pomógł Louisowi ostrożnie wyplątać się od Lii, ich dwójka delikatnie przesunęła ją na materac i przykryła. Louis odszedł do tyłu dając Harry'emu czas na powiedzenie dobranoc swojej córce, stojąc w drzwiach, gdy Harry pocałował Lię w czoło i wyszeptał "słodkich snów, mały potworze."

Louis był cicho, gdy Harry dołączył do niego w drzwiach. "Więc." Zaczął zastanawiać się po minucie, jego głos był delikatnym szeptem. "co z tą świątynią Nemo?"

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Przez chwilę patrzył na Lię, zanim przeniósł wzrok na Louisa. Na jego twarzy widniał blady uśmiech kiedy wyjaśnił "Nemo miał tylko swojego tatę."

To zajęło sekundę lub dwie, by Louis to zrozumiał i potem wyszeptał "tak jak ona."

Harry przytaknął, jego wzrok z powrotem spoczywał na Lii. "Tak jak ona."

Milczeli przez chwilę, zanim zamknęli drzwi i skierowali się do salonu. Usadowili się na kanapie, gdy Harry włączył telewizor skacząc po kanałach, dopóki nie znalazł jakiegoś starej powtórki programu 'Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte."

Siedzieli obok siebie przez chwilę, dopóki Louis nie zdecydował, że to absurdalne i wtulił się w Harry'ego. Harry natychmiast oplótł go ramionami i pocałował z skroń.

"Dziękuje, że jej poczytałeś." Wymamrotał śpiąco Harry.

"Bez problemu, kiedyś czytałem rodzeństwu cały czas. To miłe." Powiedział Louis, podnosząc jedną z dłoni Harry'ego by pobawić się pierścionkami na jego palcach.

"Cóż, nadal." Odpowiedział Harry, poprawiając się, dopóki obaj nie byli oparci o poduszki, Louis wtulił się w jego bok. "Nie spodziewałem się, że przeczytasz jej całą książkę. Mogłeś przekazać władzę kiedykolwiek."

Louis potrząsnął ramionami, zamykając oczy, gdy dodał "to nie był problem, kochanie."

Harry tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi. Telewizor nadal grał i Louis szybko udał się w krainę snów z Harrym, który kreślił kółka na jego plecach, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała pod jego policzkiem.

~~~

Louis obudził się przez głos mamroczący "Looouuuuu." Jęknął, nie chcąc otwierać oczu. W końcu do tego głosu dołączył palec, który dźgał go w bok sprawiając, że zaczął się wiercić.

"Nie, spać, tak." Oświadczył Louis, uderzając ciało pod sobą.

"Nie, Lou skarbie, obudź się." Głos próbował ponownie, tym razem trochę bardziej nalegając. Do dźgającego palca dołączyło kilka innych.

Louis poddał się, tylko odrobinę. "Dlaczego?" Spytał, jego głos beznamiętny i zagłuszony przez klatkę piersiową, w której zanurzył twarz.

"Zasnęliśmy na kanapie Lou, chodź." Głos- Harry, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, gdy powoli odzyskiwał świadomość- kontynuował. "Nie powinniśmy- nie możemy spędzić tutaj nocy."

I potem rzeczywistość w niego uderzyła i Louis otworzył oczy i zmrużył oczy przyglądając się otoczeniu. Salon Harry'ego. Mieszkanie Harry'ego. Telewizor, w którym nadal leciały powtórki. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał 2:37. I wiedział, że Lia śpi po drugiej stronie korytarza.

"Cholera." Wymamrotał Louis i podniósł się z sofy, jęcząc na strzyknięcie w szyi i ból w jego ramieniu. Potarł dłonią twarz i przez moment rozważał sytuację, zanim wywnioskował "zgaduję, że powinienem pójść."

Harry przez chwilę milczy, ale się nie rusza, jego nogi wciąż splątane z tymi Louisa.

"Zamierzasz mnie puścić?" Spytał Louis, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Harry uśmiechał się do niego, jego oczy śpiące.

"Jest późno."

"Dlatego powinienem iść."

"Albo... Możesz zostać... ?" Powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na niepewnego, ale wyglądając na pełnego nadziei.

Louis zamrugał. "Tak?" Jego głos nadal brzmiał na zaspany i zachrypnięty, ale wiedział, że ten moment jest czymś wielkim, ważnym i jego oczy muszą pozostać otwarte.

"Tak." Powiedział nieśmiało Harry, charakterystyczny rumieniec ozdobił jego policzki.

"Jesteś pewien Co z Lią?" Spytał niepewnie Louis, nie chcąc przekroczyć granic.

Harry przytaknął. "Jestem pewien. Będziemy po prostu naprawdę ostrożni rano. Powiem jej, że przyszedłeś wcześniej specjalnie na śniadanie?"

"Tak, okej, tak." Słowa wypadały z ust Louisa z nerwów. Spędzi tu noc! Wielki krok w związku, albo coś, dajcie mu spokój.

Obaj podnieśli się z kanapy i udali się do pokoju Harry'ego. Gdyby oczy Louisa nie zamykały mu się przez sen, mógłby poświęcić chwilę na podziwianie jego otoczenia i tej chwili, odkąd to jego pierwszy, porządny raz w pokoju Harry'ego (pomijając obowiązkową wycieczkę po domu).

Ale Louis ledwo mógł utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte by pocałować Harry'ego na dobranoc, gdy wtulili się razem pod kocem.

~~~

Louis obudził się o nieprzyzwoitej porze rano przez zapach bekonu. Okej, więc może słońce już wzeszło, ale nadal jest wcześnie. Jęknął, gdy się przekręcił i wtulił swoją twarz w poduszkę, która pachniała jak owocowy szampon Harry'ego. Praktycznie wiedział, że powinien wstać i dołączyć do Harry'ego w kuchni, ale jest mu tak wygodnie i ciepło.

Louis pozwolił sobie na pięć minut więcej, zanim powoli usiadł i rozciągnął się. Nie pamiętał, by zdejmował swoją koszulkę ostatniej nocy, ale musiał to zrobić, bo znalazł ją na podłodze.

Kiedy Louis nakładał koszulkę, cichy głos go przestraszył. "Lou-wee?"  _Cholera, cholera, cholera,_   _cholera_. Louis starał się wyglądać na opanowanego, gdy poprawnie założył koszulkę i odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z wielkimi i ciekawskimi zielonymi oczami.  _Tak bardzo ostrożni_.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim się przywitał. "Dzień dobry kochanie." Desperacko miał nadzieje, że brzmiał normalnie. Kluczem jest, by nie zachowywać się jakby coś było nie tak, inaczej dzieci od razu to wyłapią.

"Lou-wee, dlaczego jesteś w pokoju tatusia?" Spytała Lia, jej głos powolny przez sen.

"Uhm." Louis zawahał się przez trzynaście sekund, jego umysł pędził przez różne pomysły. "Cóż, było wczoraj bardzo, bardzo późno w nocy i zasnąłem na sofie. Twój tatuś był tak uprzejmy, że przeniósł mnie tutaj na noc."

Lia spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, zanim wielki uśmiech pokrył jej twarz. "Okej!" Powiedziała ze wzruszeniem ramion i potem podeszła do Louisa, by się do niego przytulić.

Louis wypuścił oddech, kiedy również ją przytulił. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek odczuwał taką ulgę.

Lia z podekscytowaniem opowiadała o swoim śnie podczas ich krótkiej podróży do kuchni. Louis znów poczuł się nerwowy, zastanawiając się jak zareaguje Harry.

Przed wejściem do kuchni Lia krzyknęła "dzień dobry tatusiu!" I pobiegła by przytulić tył jego nóg, gdzie był odwrócony w stronę kuchenki. Cudownie pachniało bekonem i jajkami i brzuch Louisa wydał pomruk.

Harry odwrócił się, by przytulić swoją córkę, ale kiedy spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Louisa zamarł, oczy o mało nie wyleciały z jego czaszki. Louis mógł stwierdzić, że Harry wewnętrznie panikuje, jego oczy krzyczały  _czy znalazła cię w łóżku, czy nadal byłeś nagi, co się stało, co się stało, co się stało?_

Louis ostrożnie potrząsnął głową i powiedział przez ziewnięcie "dzień dobry Curls." Ulga na twarzy Harry'ego mówiła wszystko, kiedy cicho odpowiedział dzień dobry.

Jedli śniadanie w komfortowej ciszy przez jakieś dwadzieścia sekund, dopóki Lia nie zaczęła opowiadać swojego snu razem z detalami swojemu tacie, o czym powiedziała już wcześniej Louisowi.

Po śniadaniu zaprowadzili Lię do salonu, by pooglądała telewizję i porysowała na czystej kartce papieru swoimi kredkami.

Louis pomógł wysuszyć naczynia, które umył Harry i powiedział Harry'emu co się właściwie stało i że Lia była błogo nieświadoma.

"To było całkiem blisko." Powiedział Harry, gdy wydał z siebie  _phew!_  jako dźwięk ulgi. Louis zaśmiał się i szybko pocałował Harry'ego w policzek.

"Tak, było, ale  _phew_ , poszczęściło nam się." Powiedział Harry przedrzeźniając Harry'ego, co spowodowało, że obaj zachichotali. Kiedy Louis patrzył na Harry'ego pomyślał, że jemu też się całkiem poszczęściło.

~~~

W gorący dzień w lipcu Harry, Lia i Louis poszli do parku, gdzie po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Właśnie skończyli pyszny lunch, który Harry dla nich spakował.

Liam i Harry współpracowali, by posmarować Lię kremem przeciwsłonecznym, podczas gdy ona się wyrywała, chętna by zakończyć ten lepiący się proces.

Kiedy tylko była gotowa wyrwała się i błagała, znowu "Loe-wee, czy mogę proszę, proszę, prooooooszęęęęę pojeździć na twojej deskorolce?" Lia próbowała przekonać Louisa i swojego ojca by pozwolili jej spróbować jazdy na deskorolce, po tym jak Louis przyniósł ją do domu kilka dni temu. 

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nagle wyglądał na nerwowego, wiedział, że Harry próbował uniknąć tego pytania przez rozproszenie uwagi. "Skarbie, nie chcesz pobawić się na huśtawce? Kochasz huśtawki."

Oczy Lii rozświetliły się na kilka sekund, zanim zrobiła grymas. "Tatusiu, nie chcę się huśtać, chcę spróbować jeździć na deskorolce!" Potem Lia rozszerzyła oczy i sprawiła, że jej warga trzęsła się.

Harry wydał z siebie cierpliwe westchnienie. "Okej Lia, ale musisz być niezwykle ostrożna i słuchać wszystkiego, co mówi Louis, zrozumiano?" Louis musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Nigdy nie mógłby wziąć Harry'ego na poważnie, kiedy ten starał się być, cóż... poważny.

Lia przytaknęła z powagą i usiadła na deskorolce, gdy Louis wyjaśniał jej jak być bezpiecznym i po wyprawie do samochodu po jej kask i ochraniacze, które używa podczas jazdy na rowerze Lia była przygotowana i gotowa do wypróbowania skateboardingu.

Znaleźli miejsce na chodniku, który otacza park i gdzie znajduje się delikatne nachylenie. Louis upewnił się, by to zademonstrować i wyjaśnić co robił.

Kiedy upewnił się, że Lia rozumie i dwa razy sprawdził jej ochronny ekwipunek ustawił ją na deskorolce, pomagając złapać równowagę. Jest odrobinę niepewny, ponieważ ta deska była jego  _dzieckiem_ , ale to była mała górka i jest bardziej zmartwiony o Lię, że może zrobić sobie krzywdę. Naprawdę nie chciał zranić dziecka swojego może-chłopaka. Przypuszczał, że jego reakcja nie byłaby zbyt przyjemna.

"Jesteś gotowa, kochanie?" Louis spytał Lię. Wpatrywała się w niego ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy i przytaknęła. Wyglądała na w pełni skupioną i gotową na wszystko. Louis mógł wyczuć nerwy Harry'ego, które promieniowały z miejsca za Louisem, obserwując ich.

Louis ją puścił i użyła jednej stopy, by odepchnąć się do przodu. Louis wstrzymał oddech tak, jak wiedział że robi to Harry i wkrótce zatrzymała się w jednym kawałku. Louis usłyszał, jak Harry wypuszcza oddech po tym jak zrobił to Louis i Louis zaśmiał się w uldze.

"Niezła robota, kochanie!" Krzyknął Louis, gdy podbiegł do niej i podniósł ją, by całować ją po całej twarzy. Zachichotała i pisnęła "zrobiłam to! Zrobiłam to! Tatusiu, widziałeś?"

Harry podszedł do nich i przytulił ich dwójkę, całując głowę Lii. "Oczywiście, że tak skarbie, świetnie sobie poradziłaś." Zapewnił ją.

Lia zrobiła to jeszcze kilka razy, dopóki nie zdecydowała, że siedzenie na desce i zjeżdżanie na niej z górki jak na sankach było dużo bardziej zabawne, po czym wrócili do domu.

~~~

Louis czasami grał w piłkę nożną dla małej, lokalnej drużyny. Wyjeżdżali do pobliskich miast i grali mecze. Louis od zawsze lubił piłkę, odkąd był mały i był tak podekscytowany kiedy dowiedział się, że mieli  w mieście małą, rekreacyjną drużynę.

Dzisiaj Louis rozgrzewał się w gorący, sierpniowy dzień na boisku sąsiedniej drużyny, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię, które było głośno wykrzykiwane z trybun.

Przestraszył się i spojrzał w ich kierunku, jedną ręką zakrywając oczy, słońce świeciło jasno. Co zobaczył sprawiło, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech od ucha do ucha. 

Na trybunach siedział nikt inny jak Harry i Lia którzy przyszli, by zrobić mu niespodziankę  na jego meczu. Harry szeroko się uśmiechał i machał do niego, kiedy Lia skakała w górę i w dół, wymachując małymi pomponami w powietrzu, gdy wołała "dalej Lou-wee!"

Postanowił, że sprawi by byli z niego dumni i grał najlepiej jak potrafił i strzelił zwycięskiego gola, podczas gdy Harry i Lia dopingowali go w tłumie.

Louis myślał, że to najlepsza niespodzianka, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

~~~

To było dziwne, poważnie, przygotowywać się na rzeczywistą randkę. Louis nawet nie mógł pomyśleć o ostatnim razie, kiedy poszedł, jak Boga kocham, na randkę. Wiesz, eleganckie ubranie, włosy zaczesane do tyłu,  _ogolony_. I to wszystko. On i Harry spotkają się już od jakiegoś czasu, co staje się jeszcze dziwniejsze by przygotowywać się na randkę ze swoim może-chłopakiem. Tak. To nadal było rzeczą. Widzisz, żadna chwila nie wydawała się odpowiednia, by zacząć temat  _jesteśmy razem, czy nie,_ szczególnie z czterolatką, którą biegała wokół nich niemal ciągle. I ta cała rzecz z etykietkami nie była czymś, co Louis chciał rozstrzygnąć przez smsy. Co jeśli poszłoby totalnie źle? By było ssało stary.

Więc tak. Przygotowywał się na randkę ze swoim, nadal może-chłopakiem.

**Liam jest darem z niebios tbh**

Louis zaśmiał się na tę wiadomość.

_naprawdę ! jaki dwudziestokilkuletni kawaler chętnie opiekuje się czteroletnim potworem w piątkowy wieczór?_

**ci dziwni**

_lmao jest całkiem dziwny, prawda? Mam na myśli, nie taki dziwny jak ty, ale_

**heyyyyyyy**

_:P_

**jesteś złośliwy :(**

_a ty mnie rozpraszasz od przygotowywania się czy chcesz żebym pokazał się dziś w dresie ? ponieważ to zrobię . nie wątp we mnie_

**Jestem pewny, że byś to zrobił... Widzimy się za 20! :D**

Louis położył swój telefon na komodzie, gdy wszedł do łazienki. W zasadzie był gotowy wyjścia, od jego włosów, do butów, ale... Cholera, brzuch boli go z nerwów. I jego dłonie się poważnie kurwa pocą, co do _kurwy_.

Jęcząc do siebie za bycie  _idiotą_ , wytarł swoje dłonie o uda, zgasił światło i wziął rzeczy z komody, zanim wyszedł przez drzwi.

Piętnaście minut później Louis zaparkował samochód przez blokiem po drugiej stronie miasta i złapał się, że ostatnio nazywał to 'domem'. Został wpuszczony od razu, nawet nie mówiąc nic do domofonu i drzwi do mieszkania Harry'ego były otwarte na oścież, kiedy wszedł na górę. 

"Czy w dzisiejszych czasach wszystkich po prostu wpuszczamy?" Spytał stukając w drzwi, gdy przeszedł przez próg.

"Louis!" Został ostrzeżony tylko piskiem, zanim Lia rzuciła się na jego nogi z całą siła, prawie rzucając go na drzwi. "Tatuś powiedział mi, że to ty, więc otworzyłam drzwi żebyś mógł wejść! Ale jeszcze cię nie było, gdy je otworzyłam."

"Aw, cóż, dziękuje kochanie." Powiedział Louis, przykucając by przyciągnąć Lię do uścisku. Zrobił mentalną notatkę by porozmawiać z nią później o nieznajomych i niebezpieczeństwem związanym z otwieraniem drzwi. Może kiedy będzie miała pięć lat.

"Nie ma za co Louis!" Powiedziała Lia o wiele za głośno przy uchu Louisa, ale i tak Louis trzymał ją blisko siebie.

"Mówiąc o twoim tatusiu kochanie, wiesz czy jest gotowy do wyjścia?"

"Ummmmmm." Mruknęła Lia, odwróciła się i wychyliła w ramionach Louisa by spojrzeć w dół korytarza w kierunku sypialni. "Taaaaaak myślę, układał swoje włosy!"

"Włosy?" Spytał Louis, odrobina wątpliwości w jego głosie. Zazwyczaj, szczególnie ostatnio włosy Harry'ego wyglądały, jakby przejeżdżał przez nie jedynie palcami, jeżeli w ogóle coś robił. I stawały się  _długie_. Jak, cholera Harry.

Lia nie dostrzegła jego wątpliwości i tylko entuzjastycznie przytaknęła na jego pytanie. "Tatuś przygotowywał się do wyjścia całe popołudnie! Wujek LiLi się z niego śmiał." 

"Teraz też?" Zastanawiał się Louis, gdy wszedł w głąb mieszkania, podążając za dźwiękiem przyciszonych głosów. Kiedy skręcili do pokoju Harry'ego zobaczyli Liama leżącego zwisającymi z krawędzi łóżka, telefon trzymał nad swoją twarzą i Harry mówił do niego z łazienki. Racja, mówił do _niego_. Ponieważ Liam z całą pewnością nie zwracał uwagi, gdy przewijał coś w swoim telefonie i odpowiadał  _mhm_  co 15 sekund.

"Puk puk." Przeszkodził Louis, kiedy Lia uderzyła dłonią w drzwi.

"Tatusiu, Lou-wee jest tutaj!"

Liam wyciągnął się wystarczająco na łóżku, by na nich spojrzeć i Harry wystawił głowę przez drzwi łazienki. Jego zielone oczy niemal natychmiast napotkały niebieskie Louisa i jego usta rozciągnęły się w szeroki uśmiech. "Hej nieznajomy."

"Curls." Louis przywitał się ze skinieniem głową i uśmiechem. "I Liam. Jak leci?"

Liam ciepło się uśmiechnął i w końcu usiadł, chowając telefon do kieszeni. "Całkiem nieźle Louis."

"Jestem zaskoczony, że nie namówiłeś Nialla by się do ciebie dziś dołączył." Przyznał Louis. To było dziwne widzieć _tylko_  Liama, jeśli miał być szczery; jeśli Liam jest w pobliżu, zazwyczaj Niall też. Dowiedział się, że są jakby rodzajem przyjaciół w zestawie.

"Nasz ulubiony blondyn właściwie jest dzisiaj zajęty." Liam powiedział Louisowi, cień uśmieszku widoczny na jego twarzy.  _Dziwne_ , pomyślał Louis, dopóki Liam nie dokończył "z  _twoim_  współlokatorem."

Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Spędza czas z Zaynem?"

"Tak, coś takiego." Liam powiedział, uśmiechając się znacząco. "Spędzają czas, kolacja, film, wiesz, podobne do tego, jak ty i Harry spędzacie czas."

Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato i Louis czuł się jakby coś przegapił. Ale zanim może o coś spytać, Lia wcięła się w rozmowę tak jak czterolatki potrafią.

"Gdzie ty i tatuś idziecie beze mnie?" Spytała Lia, zanim mogli wymienić między sobą więcej żartów.

Louis uśmiechnął się i starł kwaśną minę z buzi Lii przez pstryczek w nos. "Musimy iść zobaczyć przerażający film skarbie."

"Dlaczego wujek LiLi nie idzie z wami zobaczyć strasznego filmu?"

"Ponieważ" zaczął wyjaśniać Louis jak zaklinacz dzieci, którym jest "wujek Liam jest tym szczęściarzem, który zostaje z tobą w domu. Szczerze, wolałbym o wiele bardziej zrelaksować się z tobą tutaj i obejrzeć stare, dobre Nemo i Dory, ale twój wujek Liam jest tak dobry w papier, kamień, nożyce i naprawdę, to nie fair. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokonał mnie by zostać tu z tobą.  _Trenowałem_ papier, kamień, nożyce. Nawet miałem z tego zajęcia w szkole."

Lia zachichotała. "Lou-wee, nie uczą tego w szkole!"

"Oczywiście, że tak!" Nalegał oburzony. "Papier, kamień nożyce to wspaniały rodzaj sportu! Możliwie, że najlepszy."

Lia nadal chichotała, nawet gdy Harry przyszedł i zabrał ją z rąk Louisa. "Tatusiu, powiedz Louisowi, ze nie!"

"Louis." Zaczął Harry poważnym tonem. "Papier, kamień nożyce to nie sport."

"Jesteś głuptasem Louis!" Zawołała Lia, chichocząc w ramię Harry'ego.

"Cóż, _dobra_." Oznajmił Louis, obrażając się. "Jeżeli mam być tylko obrażany zgaduję, że to czas żebyśmy wyszli. Możemy Harold?"

"Możemy." Harry zgodził się i postawił Lię, długo ją przytulając. "Będziesz grzeczna dla wujka LiLi, prawda kochanie?"

"Mhm! Obiecał, że możemy dzisiaj pomalować farbami!"

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły i spojrzał na Liama. "Tak?"

"Tak!"

Policzki Liama pociemniały. "To zmywalne farby." Zaczął się bronić, gdy podążał za nimi wychodząc z sypialni. "Obiecuję, że twój dom i wszystkie meble będą bezpieczne."

"Podoba mi się ta obietnica Li."

"Wszystko będzie dobrze." Liam ich zapewnił, niemal odprowadzając ich za drzwi. "Teraz idźcie się bawić, tak?"

To było jakby jego mama go odprowadzała na pierwszą randkę i to było niedorzeczne, ale dłonie Louisa ponownie zaczęły się pocić. Dzięki Bogu, że nadal starali się to trzymać w tajemnicy przed Lią, ponieważ nie ma mowy by pozwolił trzymać Harry'emu swoją rękę w tej chwili.

"Będziemy." Harry potwierdził z uśmiechem.

"Czy powinienem go odprowadzić do domu o 21 mamo?" Droczył się Louis, kiedy wyszli na korytarz, spoglądając na Liama i Lią u jego boku.

"Najpóźniej o 21.15, okej?"

"Umowa stoi." Zgodził się Louis. "Do zobaczenia."

"Nie mogę się doczekać co namalujecie!" Zawołał Harry, zanim drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

Może to był rekord, zdążyli udać się do samochodu Louisa, zanim ten przyciągnął Harry'ego do pocałunku. Na początku było to ostre, ale szybko złagodniało, całe napięcie rozmyło się przez usta Harry'ego, gdy pocałunek się pogłębił. Te wszystkie głupie nerwy, spocone dłonie- to wszystko odeszło przez dotyk ręki Harry'ego na jego szyi. Nie znał innej osoby, która miała na niego taki wpływ.

"Czy większość ludzi nie czeka do końca randki na pocałunek?" Zastanawiał się po cichu Harry, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

"Oh, zamknij się." Zaśmiał się Louis i zapiął swoje pasy.

~~~

Nie idą na starszy film. Cóż, technicznie. To komedia romantyczna, o której mówił Harry i chciał ją zobaczyć i Louis niemal od razu zgodził się iść z nim.  _To_ było odrobinę straszne.

Był piątkowy wieczór, ale film był w kinach już od kilku tygodni, więc sala jest prawie pusta. Mieli najlepsze miejsca po środku rzędu na tyle. Światła były przygaszone, reklamy się rozpoczęły i mieli duże picia i popcorn na spółkę, chociaż dopiero jedli kolację.

To odprężające, tylko ich dwójka i jeszcze jedna para po drugiej stronie sali. Zapowiedź jakiegoś filmu leciała na ekranie. Może to przez ckliwą scenę na ekranie lub był to po prostu odpowiedni czas, ale coś w Louisie w końcu się zadomowiło. Poprawił się w swoim siedzeniu, by móc pochylić się bliżej Harry'ego, wystarczająco blisko by jego szept został usłyszany.

"Więc, głupie pytanie, może." Zaczął Louis.

Oczy Harry'ego przeskoczyły z ekranu na Louisa i _a niech to szlag_ , były piękne, nawet w słabym świetle sali kinowej. "Nie ma takiego." Powiedział mu Harry.

Louis przewrócił oczami. "Dobra, więc nie możesz się ze mnie śmiać."

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego. "Nigdy Lou."

Louis utrzymywał spojrzenie na Harrym, nawet gdy jego klatka piersiowa zatrzepotała na jego słowa. Nie może dojść do siebie przez to, jak czasami czuje się przez Harry'ego, jakby jego klatka piersiowa powiększała się za bardzo, albo jego serce biło zbyt szybko; bez znaczenia, to uczucie jest zawsze przytłaczające. Harry przytłacza go w najlepszy możliwy sposób i nie może znosić dłużej tej niepewności.

"Okej, dobrze." Powiedział Louis i spojrzał w dół na jego dłonie złączone na podłokietniku pomiędzy nimi. "Ja tylko... Łapię to, ze rzeczy są inne z Lią, ale, jakby, tak jakby spotykamy się od jakiegoś czasu, tak? Więc, mam na myśli, jesteśmy jakby... Jesteśmy chłopakami?"

Uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego rozciągnął się tak szeroko, że to bolesne i niektórzy mogli to nawet nazwać przerażającym. Ale Louis był przytłoczony, szczególnie kiedy Harry przytaknął i opanował swój uśmiech. "Nie jesteśmy?" Spytał od razu.

"To znaczy, z przyjemnością bym chciał." Przyznał Louis, jego słowa niemal zagłuszone przez zwiastuny. Żaden z nich nie spojrzał na ekran.

Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął, ściskając dłoń Louisa. "Dobrze" powiedział. "Ponieważ już powiedziałem mojej mamie, że nim jesteś."

~~~

Czasami jest łatwiej, by niektóre rzeczy były pchnięte prosto na ciebie, niż mieć czas by martwić się o każą, małą rzecz, która może pójść źle. Więc może, w przyszłości Louis będzie wdzięczny, że Harry nie dał mu znać, że jego siostra Gemma zostaje na noc,

 Teraz Louis poważnie panikuje. Nawet nie wziął  _prysznica_ tego ranka i nie golił się od czterech dni, więc ma cholernie odrażającego wąsa i tłuste włosy i czuje się jak uliczny szczur. I siostra Harry'ego była tutaj, szeroko się do niego uśmiechając z drugiego końca salonu.  _Cholera_.

"W końcu." Przywitała go Gemma, rozkładając ramiona. "Spotkałam wielkiego i sławnego Louisa."

"Nie powiedziałbym 'sławnego'" Powiedział jej Louis.

"Cóż, przez sposób w jaki mój brat o tobie mówi..." 

"Heyyyy" Jęknął Harry. "Mogę was usłyszeć, wiecie!"

"Udawaj, że nie możesz!" Odkrzyknęła Gemma szeroko się uśmiechając, ale odwróciła wzrok z powrotem na Louisa. Szybko na niego zerknęła, od jego rozczochranych włosów do brudnych Vansów na jego stopach. "Więc." Powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. "Mogę zobaczyć dlaczego mój brat biadoli o tym jak gorący jesteś przez cały czas. Chociaż nie kłamał."

Louis stanął jak wryty na jej słowa. Jego policzki, bez wątpliwości są zaróżowione. "Dziękuję... ?" 

Gemma wzruszyła ramionami. "I Lia gada o twoich rysunkach na rękach. Myślę, że i ona jest w połowie w tobie zakochana będąc szczerym. Hazza niech lepiej uważa."

Louis potrząsnął swoją głową, zaskakując siebie samego śmiechem. "Nah, jest zakochana w moim współlokatorze Zaynie."

Oczy Gemmy rozszerzyły się i wstała z kanapy by podejść do Louisa. "Zayn? _Ten_  Zayn? Boże, jest całkowicie w nim zakochana, to takie urocze."

"Jest." Zgodził się Louis. "Naprawdę jest." 

"Tak?" Spytała po chwili Gemma, mrużąc na Louisa oczy. Jest głos jest zauważalnie łagodniejszy kiedy spytała "Więc naprawdę troszczysz się o mojego brata i bratanicę, tak? Nie jesteś jak... Tutaj dla szybkiego numerka i potem uciekniesz?"

"Oczywiście, że nie." Odpowiedział Louis niemal od razu. Nigdy nie był pewniejszy odpowiedzi w całym swoim życiu.

I to musiała być prawidłowa rzecz by powiedzieć, bo potem Gemma przyciągnęła go do uścisku i zaciągnęła do kuchni by dołączyć do Harry'ego i Lii na czekoladowe naleśniki z bananami, jajkami, bekonem i za dużą ilością syropu. Może Louis wolałby jakieś ostrzeżenie zanim spotka rodzinę Harry'ego, ale naprawdę? Nie mógł sobie tego inaczej wyobrazić.

~~~

"Tatusiu."

"Tak księżniczko?"

"Będziesz księżniczką ze mną na Halloween?"

Harry zaśmiał się wystarczająco głośno, by Louis podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się ze śmiechu i mleko spływało po jego brodzie.  _Atrakcyjnie_. "Halloween? Czy to nie za daleko?"

Lia potrząsnęła ramionami. "Będziesz?"

Harry nie powiedział nie, ale obserwował Lię, zanim odpowiedział "zobaczymy. Dlaczego pytasz?"

Lia zrobiła grymas i była przez chwilę cicho, grzebiąc łyżką w swojej prawie pustej misce. Po westchnięciu odpowiedziała "Jennifer i jej mama są księżniczkami. Mówiła to wszystkim wczoraj w klasie i mają sukienki i pani Jennifer mama zrobi jej włosy super ślicznie i makijaż też!"

"Oh." Powiedział łagodnie Harry przygryzając wargę. Na początku był cicho, wystarczająco długo by Louis ścisnął jego nogę pod stołem. "Może ciocia Gems się z tobą przebierze?" Harry zaoferował, ale Lia wydęła wargi jeszcze bardziej.

"Nie chcę iść z ciocią Gems! Nikt inny nie musi iść z ciocią!"

"Hej, hej, hej, okej kochanie, okej." Louis zabrał głos, zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć. "Zobaczymy co będziemy mogli zrobić. Może twój tatuś i ja będziemy mogli pójść jako twoje księżniczki?"

To wywołało mały uśmiech u Lii, ale wciąż wydymała wargi do swojej miski.

"Nie ważne co, nadal możemy zrobić cię na śliczną, tak?" Obiecał Louis. Miał siostry, racja, wiedział jedną rzecz lub dwie o włosach i makijażu, dziękuję bardzo.

"I przebrać się ze mną?"

"I przebrać się z tobą." Zgodził się Harry.

Tym razem Lia uśmiechnęła się i odepchnęła od stołu, widocznie usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią. "Okej! Dziękuję tatusiu! Dziękuję Lou-wee!"

"Myślisz, że będzie pamiętać tą obietnicę?" Spytał szeptem Louis, gdy Lia pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym zastanowił. "Mam nadzieję." Jego uśmiech jest wymuszony, nie dosięgał jego oczu. Coś ścisnęło się w brzuchu Louisa.

"Nie chodzi o przebieranie się, prawda?" Louis zastanawiał się, gdy przybliżył się odrobinę bliżej do Harry'ego. Wiedział, że nie chodzi o to.

Harry zacisnął usta i potrząsnął głową. Patrzył się w dół, jego słowa ciche i niepewne. "Ja nigdy... Nigdy nie obawiałem się o to, że będzie czuła się inna bez mamy i myślę, że w końcu zaczyna to zauważać? Mam na myśli, widziała to, ale-"

"Teraz to zaczyna jej przeszkadzać, kiedy nie ma mamy, która przebierze się za księżniczkę razem z nią." Uzupełnił Louis.

"Tak, to."

"Ale wie, jak powiedziałeś." Wskazał Louis, bezmyślnie pocierając ramię Harry'ego. "To dlatego lubi Nemo tak bardzo, prawda? To nie tak, że właśnie zaczęła to zauważać. To nie tak, że jest niemile zaskoczona czy coś. Może drobne rzeczy będą jej przeszkadzać tu i ówdzie i wszystko co możesz zrobić to kompromis...." Louis zawahał się, zanim dodał. "Racja?"

Harry podniósł wzrok, brwi uniesione w zakłopotaniu. "Co masz na myśli?"

"Mam na myśli." Louis przełknął gulę i spojrzał przez swoje ramię by upewnić się, że Lia jest poza zasięgiem słuchu. "Jej mama nie... Wie, co się dzieje? Albo przypuszczalnie wie?" To były niemal trzy miesiące i Louis nigdy jej nie widział ani o niej nie słyszał, ale to nie znaczyło, że nigdy nie będzie w pobliżu. Ta myśl była z tyłu jego głowy od tygodni.

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego, ale potrząsnął głową. "Mówiłem ci, nie musisz się o to martwić Louis. Nie lubię dziewczyn-"

"Nie dlatego pytam." Przerwał Louis, unosząc dłoń. "Jestem tylko- Co się stało z jej mamą?"

Wstając, Harry przejechał dłonią po twarzy i zaczął sprzątać stół. "Byliśmy młodzi." Zaczął, na co Louis pomyślał  _oczywiście_. "To znaczy, to nie jest bardzo skomplikowana historia." Kontynuował Harry, po tym jak odłożył naczynia do zlewu i odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa. "Całkiem proste, naprawdę. Byłem zdezorientowany, ona chciała mi tylko pomóc rozgryźć to wszystko i rzeczy nie poszły tak jak były planowane." Wzruszył ramionami, krzywo się uśmiechając, kiedy obniżył wzrok. "Chciała oddać Lię do adopcji, bo to była najprostsza rzecz do zrobienia. Nawet najlepsza, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie chciałem. Jest moja, wiesz?" Uniósł wzrok z powrotem na Louisa, jego uśmiech znikał. "Czy byłem gotów czy nie, nie mogłem tego zrobić."

"Czy ona, jakby... Próbowała się skontaktować?" Spytał Louis- musiał, naprawdę.

Ale Harry potrząsnął głową. "Powiadamiam ją o wielkich rzeczach. Wysyłam okazjonalne zdjęcia, ale ona ma teraz własne życie. Nie jest... Nie jest tego częścią."

"Nawet trochę? Nie, jak, przyjeżdża czasem na weekend?" 

Harry potrząsnął głową. "Jestem tylko ja."

"Hm. Wiesz." Louis zaczął mówić Harry'emu, gdy dołączył do niego przy zlewie, wypełniając przestrzeń między nogami Harry'ego. Objął Harry'ego i złapał jego wzrok delikatnie się uśmiechając. "Jesteś takim dobrym ojcem. Naprawdę niezwykłym Curls. Lia jest tak, tak cholerną szczęściarą by mieć ciebie za tatę."

Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa, ale spoczęło to niepewnie na jego ustach. "Tak, ale co jeśli nie jestem-"

"Cicho." Louis mu przerwał i pocałował Harry'ego w usta. "Jesteś więcej niż wystarczający dla niej."

~~~

Louis wiedział, że by było zbyt dobre by było prawdziwe, kiedy zostawał na noc i Lia ich nie przyłapywała i nie zadawała im 20 pytań dlaczego nadal tu był, dlaczego był w łóżku tatusia, dlaczego nie miał na sobie wszystkich ubrań

Ich szczęście, oczywiście, nadrobiło stratę.

W jeden z rzadkich poranków, kiedy Louis obudził się w łóżku Harry'ego, obudził się i poczuł małe ciało wciskające się pomiędzy nich, próbując wtulić się pod kocami. To Lia, jej głowa utknęła w pościeli, po czym wydała z siebie jęk. Jej loki były bałaganem, ale szczerzyła się do nich ze swoimi malutkimi ząbkami.

Harry poruszył się obok niego i Louis przygotował się na nadciągającą burzę. Nawet nie myślał jak wytłumaczą to Lii. Czy czterolatki w 21 wieku są mądrzejsze niż czterolatki w 20 wieku? Są bardziej intuicyjne? Czy jakoś to załapią i całkowicie zrozumieją, że dwóch mężczyzn albo dwie kobiety mogą się kochać tak jak kobieta i mężczyzna? Może zrozumie i Louis nie będzie musiał nigdy tego formalnie wyjaśniać? 

Oh i on z całą pewnością ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Tak jak Harry. Dzięki Bogu, że nie byli nadzy. Ale Lia z całą pewnością może zauważyć brak ubrań. Będzie musiała się zastanawiać dlaczego Louis i jej tatuś są praktycznie nadzy w tym samym łóżku, prawda? Szczególnie kiedy Louis rzadko kiedy spędza noce. Niech to szlag, mają w chuj do wyjaśnienia, Louis jest już wyczerpany tylko myśląc o tym.

Ale zamiast pytając o obecność Louisa, Lia tylko spojrzała na nich z entuzjastycznym uśmiechem i zawołała "nocowania są zabawne! Tatusiu, możemy mieć gofry na śniadanie? Napraaaaaawdęęęę chcę gofry."

Louis mógł poczuć, jak Harry odpręża się, poduszki ugięły się pod jego ciężarem. Odetchnął i złapał wzrok Louisa z uśmiechem pełnym ulgi. "Jasne kochanie. Gofry brzmią świetnie."

"Te z Myszką Micky?!" Spytała Lia, ponieważ nie może nacieszyć się tymi goframi z tostera z Myszką Micky, który Louis znalazł w sklepie kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Harry zaśmiał się i przyciągnął Lię do szybkiego uścisku. "Oczywiście, skarbie."

Lia wydała radosny okrzyk, stłumiony przez klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, dopóki nie wcisnęła się wystarczająco blisko by przyciągnąć Louisa bliżej. Louis przez moment się zawahał, niepewny czy mu wolno- to było czuć jakby naruszał rodzinny moment- ale potem poczuł większą dłoń na swoim ramieniu, która przyciąga go do uścisku z Lią wciśniętą pomiędzy nich.

I to niezręczna pozycja i między nimi było zbyt dużo koców, ale Louis uważał, że to jest po części idealne.


	5. wrzesień

Wrzesień zawsze miał sposób, by się do ciebie zakraść, ale w Harry'ego uderzył jak tona cegieł. "Jutro zaczyna cholerną zerówkę." Wymamrotał Harry, gdy chodził po sypialni, obie ręce zaplątane miał w swoich włosach, podczas gdy Louis obserwował go z łóżka z rozbawieniem. "To szkoła podstawowa. Moje dziecko zaczyna jutro podstawówkę. Jutro. Ona jest w szkole. Jestem taki  _stary_."

"Nie jesteś stary, kochanie." Zaśmiał się Louis. 

"Moje dziecko jest stare." Poprawił Harry.

"Masz rację. Lia jest  _taka stara_."

"Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać. Mam kryzys, doceniłbym jakieś wsparcie."

"Dobra, dobra, masz racje." Zgodził się Louis i zaśmiał się, gdy wstał z łóżka i dając krok do przodu, by przyciągnąć Harry'ego do siebie na materac. "Powinienem pocieszać cię w tym bardzo ciężkim okresie twojego życia, przepraszam, że jestem nieuprzejmy. Tutaj, ułóż się wygodnie."

"Nie chcę się teraz obściskiwać."

"Możemy leżeć na łóżku i się nie obściskiwać Harold. Boże, niech twoje myśli nie będą takie sprośne, proszę."

"Są dalekie od bycia sprośnymi w tym momencie." Harry powiedział Louisowi, gdy położył się na poduszkach, Louis w końcu się w niego wtulił. "Moja głowa jest zbyt zajęta myśleniem o Lii zaczynającej szkołę. Szkołę Louis. Mrugnę i będziemy na jej uroczystym rozdaniu świadectw na uniwersytecie. To jest- nie mogę- to dzieje się zbyt  _szybko_." Jego głoś prawie się załamał i śmiech uleciał z gardła Louisa w mgnieniu oka.

"Oh kochanie." Powiedział Louis, gdy bardziej wtulił się w Harry'ego i całując go w ramię. "Będzie okej, tak? To wszystko jest częścią dorastania."

"Nie chcę żeby dorastała." Oznajmił Harry i jego mina była najprawdopodobniej najsłodszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Nie, czekaj- to z całą pewnością najsłodsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek widział.

"Okej." Powiedział Louis, udając że się zgadza i pokiwał głową bardzo poważnie. "Wezmę trochę mojego magicznego pyłku i jutro nim ją posypię. Nie będzie więcej dorastania. Załatwione."

Uśmiech rozbłysł na twarzy Harry'ego. "Jesteś najlepszy Lou."

"Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie." Wyszeptał Louis w skórę Harry'ego. Jego usta uniosły się ku górze, gdy dodał "wliczając w to zatrzymywanie starzenia się."

Harry cicho się zaśmiał i przekręcił się tak, że Louis leżał całkowicie na nim, ciasno go do siebie przytulając. "Poważnie. Najlepszy."

"Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj."

"Ale." Zaczął Harry i stuknął palcem w ramię Louisa. "Naprawdę nie powinieneś jej kupować tego plecaka z _Gdzie jest Nemo_. To musiało tyle kosztować-"

"Nie bardzo-"

"Wysłali to z drugiego końca świata."

Louis wzruszył ramionami. "Wciąż. Było tego warte. Widziałeś jej twarz?"

"Rozpieszczasz ją."

"Meh."

"Zrobi się przez ciebie trudna."

"To jest tego warte."

"Zamienisz moje dziecko w potwora."

"Uroczego, rozpieszczonego, małego potworka z zajebistym plecakiem  _Gdzie jest Nemo_."

"Boże, jesteś zagrożeniem. Dlaczego trzymam cię przy sobie?"

Louis tylko się uśmiechnął i w odpowiedzi złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

~~~

"Bądź grzeczna dla nauczycieli, okej?" Powiedział Harry bardzo poważnie. Przykucnął na betonowy chodnik przed szkołą, obie dłonie spoczywały na ramionach jego córki, kiedy  _ponownie_  przypominał Lii żeby była miła dla innych dzieci i "make friends, not waves."

Brwi Lii zmarszczyły się na słowa Harry'ego i Louis naprawdę nie mógł jej obwiniać. Wątpił, żeby jakiekolwiek dziecko poniżej 10 roku życia mogło zrozumieć co Harry ma czasem na myśli.

Zamiast zapytać się co to oznacza, Lia tylko pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się. "Okej tatusiu, będę! Czy możemy teraz wejść, proszę?" Jej wzrok podążał za innymi rodzicami i dziećmi wchodzącymi do budynku i praktycznie podskakiwała z niecierpliwości. Nie mówiła o niczym innym oprócz szkoły przez ostatni tydzień; była  _gotowa_.

"Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy." Zakomunikował Louis, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć nie (znowu). "Mamy tylko 5 minut zanim będą chcieli, żeby rodzice wyszli."

Harry wyglądał na wzbudzonego tą wiadomością i jego oczy lśniły przez warstwę łez, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa. Wyglądał na zdesperowanego- zdesperowany, by Louis jakoś sprawdził, żeby ten cały dzień odszedł. Wszystko co mógł zrobić Louis to ścisnąć ramię Harry'ego, zanim trącił stopę Harry'ego swoją własną. "Chodź staruszku, czas wstawać."

Harry odwrócił się i wziął głęboki oddech wpatrując się w Lię wystarczająco długo, by Louis zaczął się martwić, że się spóźnią. Ale zaraz Harry przyciągnął Lię do ciasnego uścisku. Mamrotał słowa w loki Lii, wystarczająco cicho, że nawet Louis nie mógł ich zrozumieć. To mógłby być dziwny widok każdego innego dnia, ale to wystarczająco powszechne pierwszego dnia szkoły, bo nikt nie posłał im spojrzenia.

Oderwali się do siebie po dwóch minutach, by zaprowadzić Lię do środka i właśnie mieli wchodzić do budynku, kiedy brzuch Louisa zrobił salto i zatrzymał Harry'ego lekko dotykając go w łokieć. Odwrócił się, jego długie loki prawie ocierały się o jego ramiona i spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem i zmartwieniem i tą samą desperacją na Louisa. Louis to zignorował i cicho się zastanawiał "Powinienem... Powinienem zostać tutaj? To wygląda bardziej na rodzicielską rzecz, nie chciałbym-"

Ale Harry potrząsnął głową i przerwał Louisowi, zanim on nawet mógł dokończyć myślenie nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć. "Nie bądź niedorzeczny Lou." Powiedział, łapiąc dłoń Louisa i zaciągnął go na korytarz. Z Lią po jednej stronie i Louisem po drugiej, dłonie ich obojga owinięte w te Harry'ego szli do danego pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa zanim weszli przez drzwi, spoglądając na niego i pochylając się wystarczająco blisko by wyszeptać "potrzebuję cię tutaj."

Poczuł ponownie to przytłaczające uczucie w klatce piersiowej i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego by odpowiedzieć _jestem tutaj, zawsze będę_.

Następne kilka minut było huraganem przywitań i potrząsania dłoni i łez (tylko ze strony Harry'ego, okej, Louis z pewnością  _nie_ zamrugał szybko, by pozbyć się łez, okej, nie bądź absurdalny) i potem zostali wyproszeni z sali i z dala od drzwi.

Policzki Harry'ego były mokre od łez i Louis nie puścił jego dłoni przez całą drogę do samochodu. To nie tak, że mógłby to zrobić gdyby chciał; uścisk Harry'ego był tak ciasny, że Louis obawiał się, że może pozostawić siniaki.

Siedzieli w ciszy, kiedy Louis odpalił samochód i odjechał spod szkoły, jego dłoń ponownie odnalazła Harry'ego sekundę później. Radio było wyciszone i trzy minuty po tym jak odjechali, Harry w końcu się odezwał. "Nie pracujesz dzisiaj, prawda?"

Louis zaśmiał się i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Louis celowo wziął dzisiaj wolne już miesiąc wcześniej, spodziewając się, że Harry będzie potrzebował jakiegoś wsparcia; nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy, że pomyślał o czymś na zaś. "Jestem dzisiaj cały twój kochanie."

Harry wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu, trzymając głowę spuszczoną w dół, ale jego dłoń była ciasno złączona z tą Louisa. "Dobrze." Oświadczył, jego głos cichy i niski. "Myślę, że może będę potrzebował przytulania, kiedy wrócimy do domu."

"Przytulanie brzmi idealnie." Zgodził się Louis.

~~~

Leżeli przytuleni na sofie przez większość dnia, Harry był nerwowy przez całą godzinę, zanim musieli iść odebrać Lie. Oczywiście byli pierwszymi rodzicami którzy przyszli, czekając przed szkołą przez 45 minut.

Lia była wielkim uśmiechem i podekscytowanymi słowami i kulką energii, kiedy przybiegła do nich i mówiła i mówiła o swoim dniu przez resztę wieczoru. Zazwyczaj Louis byłby zmęczony taką ilością mówienia, szczególnie jako słuchacz, ale pozwolił Lii mówić tak długo, ile potrzebowała, nigdy nie przerywając.

(Była hitem w swojej klasie ze swoim zajebistym plecakiem.)

~~~

Teraz, gdy nocowanie Louisa stało się normalną rzeczą często zostawał i pomagał Harry'emu przygotować Lię rano, szczególnie, gdy Harry miał pracę albo coś do skończenia na lekcje online.

W ten konkretny dzień Harry był spóźniony, jakby _naprawdę spóźniony_  po tym, jak jego telefon wyczerpał się w środku nocy i budzik nie zadzwonił i Louis desperacko starał się pomóc tyle ile może, ale w większości czuł jakby wchodził w drogę.

"Lou, czy mógłbyś proszę pomóc Lii się ubrać i ją uczesał, kiedy ja dokończę robić śniadanie?" Harry zawołał z kuchni, jego głos odrobinę zdesperowany.

"Oczywiście kochanie, wszystko czego potrzebujesz." Odkrzyknął Louis i poszedł do pokoju Lii by pomóc jej się przygotować na ten dzień.

~~~

Najwidoczniej Lia tak bardzo pokochała to jak Louis zrobił jej fryzurę, że następnego dnia nie pozwalała Harry'emu dotknąć swoich włosów. Kiedy wziął jej szczotkę do włosów, krzyknęła "tatusiu nie, Lou-wee może mnie uczesać!" i uciekła, zostawiając Harry'ego ze szczotką i gumką w dłoni.

Westchnął i poszedł po swój telefon.

~~~

Louis towarzyszył Harry'emu i Lii na małych zakupach, ponieważ to było to, co teraz z nimi robił. Louis musiał udawać, że to nie przyprawia go o lekkie zawroty głowy; był punkiem, on nie miał zawrotów głowy. Okej, może trochę.

Lia zaciągnęła go przez cały sklep, prosząc swojego tatę o różne rzeczy, uroczo wydymając wargę, gdy jej odmawiał.

Ostatecznie Harry ustąpił i powiedział Lii, że może wybrać  _jedną_  zabawkę.

Poszli do działu z zabawkami, oczy Lii były szerokie, gdy wszystkiemu się przyglądała. Louis i Harry wymienili się głupkowatymi uśmieszkami przez jej podekscytowanie. W porę Lia znalazła coś, o ile to głośne sapnięcie coś oznaczało.

"Tatusiu! Chciałam to od daaaaawnaaaaa." Zaakcentowała Lia, kiedy dumnie uniosła pudełko, które głosiło 'zestaw weterynarza' i ukazywało zdjęcia różnego sprzętu lekarskiego, albo rannych, rysunkowych psiaków.

Lia nadal gadała o wszystkich fajnych rzeczach, które to ma i ciągle powtarzała jak bardzo to chciała.

Po kilku minutach Harry jej przerwał. "Lia, jeśli to jest to co chcesz, to to kupimy, okej? To jest to, co wybierasz?"

Lia żarliwie przytaknęła. "Tak!" I przyciskała pudełko do swojej klatki piersiowej przez całą drogę do kasy. Louis obserwował jak kręciła się w podekscytowania, podczas gdy skanowali jej nową zabawkę i inne rzeczy.

Była taka podekscytowana swoją nową zabawką kiedy wychodzili ze sklepu, Lia między Harrym a Louisem, zachichotała się i powiedziała "kocham cię", podczas gdy patrzyła na Harry'ego.

Louis zaczekał chwilę, zanim dodał patrząc na Harry'ego "tak, ja ciebie też kocham". To było takie zwyczajne, tak rzeczowe, tak proste, że Harry po prostu wpatrywał się w niego. Wpatrywał i wpatrywał.

Lia nie zauważyła nic nadzwyczajnego, zbyt wielkiego, zbyt monumentalnego, jakby mogła? Ona mówi te słowa do przyjaciół i ptaków i motyli i psiaków na ulicy. To oczywiste, że te dwa słowa nie brzmią jak coś, co może sprawić, że dorosły może potknąć się o własne nogi, może sprawić, że serce dorosłego mężczyzny przyspiesza, może odebrać mu oddech i sprawić, że będzie się rumienił jak róża.

Ale musiała zauważyć ciszę, pauzę, którą przeciągał Harry bez żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ chwilę później spojrzała na niego i pociągnęła go za rękaw. "Tatusiu" popędzała go. "Odpowiedz, odpowiedz!"

Harry uśmiechnął się, delikatnie i zwyczajnie i zerknął na Lię, gdy przytaknął. "Racja." Powiedział odchrząkając, kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na Louisa. "Ja- też cię kocham Louis." Utrzymywał swój wzrok jedną sekundę, dwie, trzy. "Naprawdę. Tak właściwie to bardzo. Tak." 

Lia zachichotała, chowając twarz w udo Harry'ego i Louis chciał zrobić to samo. Ale uśmiechnął się, próbował powstrzymać, by nie lśnił zbyt jasno i objął Harry'ego wokół talii, gdy podniósł się wystarczająco, by pocałować Harry'ego w policzek. "Ja też, Curls." Dodał cicho by popatrzeć pononie jak róż zamienia się w czerwień na policzkach Harry'ego.

Ale potem złapał Lię pod pachami i uniósł ją, rozkoszując się jej piskiem i śmiechem. "Co powiesz na lody dla małego błazenka, tak?"

"Tak!"

"Do sklepu!"

I to było to.

~~~

Louis przyszedł do Harry'ego w sobotnie południe, Harry zaprosił go na lunch z nim i Lią i na spędzenie reszty dnia razem. Mógł poczuć to, co Harry gotował gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Radio było włączone i grało coś, co brzmiało na listę top 40, co Harry i Lia kochali śpiewać.

Louis zdjął płaszcz, wieszając go obok drzwi i zdjął buty i położył obok pary małych butów Lii.

Kiedy szedł do kuchni mógł usłyszeć śpiew Lii i Harry'ego, oboje chichotali, gdy zmyślali słowa bo nie znali tekstu. Serce Louisa zacisnęło się w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy zobaczył jak tańczą podczas gotowania i ogólnie zachowywali się jak głuptasy.

Wkrótce Lia go zauważyła i pisnęła, biegnąc do Louisa i łapiąc go za ręce, by zaciągnąć go tam, gdzie tańczyli. Louis zaśmiał się i trzymał ją za dłonie gdy tańczyli jak szaleńcy, zmyślając słowa i ruchy taneczne. Wkrótce Harry dołączył, ale nieuchronnie sprawił, że wszyscy upadli na podłogę, całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się ich śmiechem.

Nikt nie powiedział słowa z wyjątkiem śpiewania piosenek i Louis czuł się tak szczęśliwy, że czuł się tak komfortowo z tą małą rodziną.

Przez kilka minut rozplątywali się i kiedy byli wolni, Lia rzuciła się na Louisa i Louis szybko pochylił się, by przyciągnąć ją do wielkiego uścisku.

"Szczęśliwego dnia Louisa, Lou-wee" Krzyknęła prosto w jego ucho, co sprawiło, że się wzdrygnął.

Odsunęli się od siebie i Louis posłał Lii ciekawskie spojrzenie, pytając "Dzień Louisa?"

"Tak! Lou-wee dzień!" Odpowiedziała Lia, jak gdyby to było wyjaśnienie, którego potrzebował i zgaduje, że dla czterolatki tak było.

"Co to jest kochanie?" Pytał Louis. Lia spojrzała na niego jakby był głupi i powoli powiedziała "To jak dzień tatusia, tylko że dla Louisa, duh." Zakończyła oświadczenie wywróceniem oczami.

"Oczywiście, głupi ja, prawie zapomniałem!" Powiedział Louis i żartobliwie walnął się w czoło.

Lia zachichotała i w następnej sekundzie jej oczy się rozszerzyły i pobiegła gdzieś krzycząc "zaraz wracam!"

Louis się podniósł i posłał Harry'emu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. "Dzień Louisa?" Spytał, podczas gdy uniósł brew.

"Obudziła mnie kilka dni temu pytając kiedy jest dzień Louisa, ponieważ czeka na niego od dnia ojca." Wyjaśnił Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, jakby był niepewny jak zareaguje Louis.

"To całkowicie urocze." Skomentował Louis; czuł zawroty głowy, że Lia była tak zmartwiona, że nie było specjalnego dnia dla niego by świętować.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając nonszalanckiego. "Cóż, jest całkiem urocza... i troskliwa." Louis mógł opisać wyraz twarzy Harry'ego tylko jako 'dumny ojciec.'

"Bez kłótni tutaj, stary." Odpowiedział Louis, zanim Lia wróciła do pokoju, trzymając wielką kartkę w swoich dłoniach.

"Lou-wee! Zrobiłam ci kartkę!" Kręciła się z podekscytowania, gdy wręczyła mu ogromną, fioletową kartkę pokrytą kolorowym brokatem i obserwowała go, gdy ją czytał.

Na przodzie znajdowały się przypadkowe bazgroły, coś, co uważa że może reprezentować jego tatuaże. Było dużo kotów, bo Lia twierdziła, że umie je rysować najlepiej. Brokat osypał się na ziemię, gdy ją otworzył. W środku było napisane 'szczęśliwego dnia Louisa, Louis! Kocham, Lia i Harry" niechlujnym pismem, w czym na pewno pomógł Harry. W środku była tęcza zrobiona z brokatu i dużo naklejek w kształcie serduszek, które wypełniały praktycznie każde wolne miejsce.

Louis był wystarczającym twardzielem by przyznać, że stał się odrobinę emocjonalny.

"Lia, dziękuję ci bardzo, to bardzo piękna kartka. Uwielbiam ją." Powiedział jej Louis, gdy schylił się by ją przytulić.

"Nie ma za co." Odpowiedziała Lia i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

Louis dowiedział się, że dzień Louisa składa się z wielu innych rzeczy. Po przepysznym lunchu przygotowanego przez niesamowitego chłopaka wszyscy poszli na trawę w pobliżu mieszkania Harry'ego by pokopać piłkę.

Louis śmiał się jak bardzo niezdarni byli Lia i Harry, ale uwielbiał to jak bardzo dla niego się starali.

Po piłce nożnej spędził trochę czasu kolorując i rzeźbiąc z Lią, pozwalając jej narysować tonę rysunków, które wypełnią lodówkę w jego mieszkaniu. Zayn po prostu będzie musiał się z tym uporać.

Zakończyli dzień kolacją, podczas gdy oglądali 'Zaplątanych' i potem pomogli położyć Lię do łóżka, gdzie przeczytał jej książkę.

Louis usiadł na kanapie, gdy Harry poszedł do kuchni by wziąć dla nich po piwie.

Skakał po kanałach, dopóki nie natrafił na jakieś kulinarne show, które wiedział, że Harry lubi.

Harry wyłonił się z kuchni, wręczając Louisowi otwarte piwo.

Wtulili się w siebie popijając swoje piwa i Louis myślał o tym, jak ten dzień był niesamowity. Nigdy się tak nie czuł w związku i pozwolił by to uczucie się w nim osiedliło. Był zadowolony, był szczęśliwy i nie mógł uwierzyć jakim był szczęściarzem.

Louis odwrócił twarz w kierunku Harry'ego i obserwował swojego chłopaka, dopóki Harry nie odwrócił się i posłał mu uśmiech. "O czym myślisz?"

"O tym jak bardzo cię kocham." Odpowiedział Louis, nieśmiało się uśmiechając. Kiedy stał się takim mięczakiem.

"Louuuu, ty wielka papko." Droczył się Harry.

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami i zmienił ich pozycję tak, że mógł wstrętnie przytulać Harry'ego w swoich ramionach, robiąc z tego wielkie show i groził łaskotkami, dopóki Harry nie chichotał.

"Okej, okej, też cię kocham, poddaję się." Powiedział Harry pomiędzy falami śmiechu.

"O wiele lepiej." Odpowiedział zadowolony Louis, przesuwając ich w wygodniejszą pozycję.

Harry trącił nosem jego szyję i spytał "miałeś dobry dzień?"

"Czy to w ogóle pytanie? Jestem zaszczycony, że ona w ogóle chciała mieć dzień Louisa i potem spędziłem dzień z moimi ulubionymi ludźmi. Więc tak, miałem dobry dzień." Powiedział Louis, całując Harry'ego w czoło.

"Cieszę się, ale mam pewien pomysł, który może być idealnym zakończeniem idealnego dnia." Powiedział szyderczo Harry.

"Proszę Harold, powiedz." Powiedział Louis swoim najlepszym, wykwintnym głosem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry siadł na niego okrakiem i pocałował z całą swoją mocą.

Louis położył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego i pomyślał że tak, obściskiwanie się na kanapie jest całkiem świetnym sposobem, by skończyć dzień Louisa.

~~~

Louis pomyślał, że może żałować zaproponowania Lii obejrzenie  _Potwory i spółka,_  ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nabawiła się nowego lęku. Przed potworami.

Louis nie może zliczyć ile razy kazała Harry'emu i jemu sprawdzić szafę lub komodę lub wszystko co ma drzwi i dużo przestrzeni, szczególnie przed spaniem.

Pewnego wieczora Louis zdecydował się coś z tym zrobić. Gdy zmierzał do Harry'ego wstąpił do sklepu po pracy i kupił pustą butelkę na sprej, jakieś naklejki w kształcie liter i kilka w kształcie potworów.

Wziął to do samochodu, naklejając naklejki na różową buteleczkę i z literek wykleił 'sprej na potwory'.

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania Harry'ego znalazł go w kuchni, upewnił się że, zakradł się obok Lii, która siedziała i bawiła się zabawkami w salonie przed porą snu.

Postawił buteleczkę na stole i zakradł się od tyłu do Harry'ego, gdzie nalewał szklankę mleka dla Lii przed snem i owinął wokół niego ramiona.

Poczuł jak Harry się napiął, ale potem zrelaksował się gdy Louis wymamrotał "Cześć kochanie."

"Cześć Lou." Powiedział Harry równie cicho.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Spytał Louis, pocierając dłońmi klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i miał nadzieje, że było to uspokajające.

Harry przybliżył się do niego i powiedział cicho "to nadal utrapienie, by położyć ją do łóżka, to odrobinę frustrujące jeśli mam być szczerym." Harry westchnął i obrócił się w ramionach Louisa przytulając się do niego.

"Przykro mi moja miłości, ale myślę, że mogę mieć na to sposób." Powiedział Louis. Wyplątał się z uścisku Harry'ego i zignorował jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie, by podnieść butelkę spreju i powiedział "ta-da!"

"Co to?" Spytał Harry, biorąc buteleczkę w ręce by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć.

"Sprej na potwory. Znalazłem to w internecie i szybko zrobiłem. Tylko dodaj wody i pozbądź się potworów!" Powiedział Louis, brzmiąc jak tandetna reklama telewizyjna.

Harry po prostu gapił się na Louisa z pełnym podziwem. "Lou, to jest genialne."

"Dziękuję kochanie, ale zobaczmy czy to zadziała, tak?" Powiedział Louis i szybko wypełnił buteleczkę wodą. "Czy możemy?"

~~~

Chłopcy przekonali Lie do wypicia mleka, ubrania się w piżamę i wyszczotkowania zębów. Nie mieli żadnych problemów, dopóki nie przeczytali jej książki i nie ułożyli jej do snu.

"Tatusiu, co z potworami?" Spytała Lia wyglądając na odrobinę przerażoną na myśl o tym, że Harry i Louis mieli wyjść z jej pokoju.

"Cóż skarbie, Louis ma coś, co pomoże." Wyjaśnił Harry, zamiast próbować ją przekonać, że potwory nawet nie istnieją, ponieważ to najwyraźniej nie działało.

Oczy Lii rozszerzyły się. "Louis?"

Louis szybko wyciągnął butelkę, która chował za plecami. "To, mój mały skarbie jest sprej na potwory. Po prostu popsikamy tym w twojej szafie i pod łóżkiem i potwory nawet nie będą śmiały zbliżyć się do tego pokoju." Wyjaśnił.

Lia zszokowana otworzyła buzię, zanim zaczęła się zastanawiać. "Naprawdę?"

"Naprawdę. Chcesz żebym teraz popsikał?" Spytał Louis, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z twarzy Lii.

"Tak, proszę!" Zawołała Lia, wtulając się w łóżko by obserwować Louisa.

Louis upewnił się by hojnie prysnąć wodą w jej szafie i pod łóżkiem i nawet wokół drzwi na życzenie Lii.

Kiedy Lia była usatysfakcjonowana, obaj pocałowali ją na dobranoc i odczuli ulgę widząc, że zasnęła w ciągu kilku minut.

"Jesteś geniuszem." Wyszeptał Harry, kiedy wyszli na korytarz. Przyciągnął blisko Louisa za jego talię do pełnego ulgi, wdzięcznego uścisku. "Zaklinaczem dzieci, z całą pewnością."

Louis zaśmiał się na ten tytuł i popchnął Harry'ego, by przycisnąć szybki pocałunek do jego ust. "Wszystko dla Lii." Powiedział Harry'emu.

I miał to na myśli, naprawdę miał.


	6. październik

W zaskakująco ciepły i słoneczny październikowy dzień Louis został zaciągnięty na mały dziedziniec za budynkiem mieszkalnym Harry'ego i Lii. Błagała go, żeby znowu pojeździć na desce i Harry w końcu ustąpił i powiedział, że mogą to zrobić na terenie kompleksu, więc mógłby nadrobić jakieś domowe obowiązki.

Louis szybko pomógł jej się ubrać, wyszli na zewnątrz i właściwie stała na deskorolce, zamiast na niej siedzieć.

"Dobra równowaga, kochanie." Louis ją skomplementował. Lia zaniosła się dumą, gdy Louis pomógł jej się ustawić w poprawnej pozycji, by odepchnęła się do przodu.

"Jesteś gotowa, skarbie?" Upewnił się Louis.

"Aye, aya kapitanie!" Krzyknęła Lia, po czym zachichotała, rozśmieszona przez samą siebie, dokładnie tak jak Harry, pomyślał Louis. 

"Okej, próbuj!" Zachęcił ją Louis, dając jej trochę przestrzeni by zaczęła. Louis uważał, że radziła sobie dobrze, nawet jeśli odrobinę się chwiała. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Lia wydała z siebie okrzyk podekscytowania, szczęśliwy, że jej się to podoba- tak było, dopóki wyglądało na to, że uderzyła w coś, co stało jej na drodze i spadła z deski.

"Cholera!" Louis natychmiast znalazł się przy niej, oglądając kolano, w które się uderzyła.

Nie było tak źle, tylko zadrapanie, ale krew zbierała się na jej kolanie i było tam trochę brudu, kiedy Louis kucnął obok niej.

Lia była cicho, prawdopodobnie trochę zszokowana, kiedy Louis spytał "skarbie, wszystko w porządku?" Potem, nagle Lia się rozpłakała, gęste łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

Louis nawet nie miał czasu pomyśleć, zanim wziął Lię na ręce i szeptał "Oh Lia, jest okej, z tobą okej" i pośpieszył z powrotem do domu.

Wyminął zmartwionego Harry'ego, zbyt zajęty małą dziewczynką trzymającą się jego szyi i płaczącej w jego koszulkę.

Kiedy byli w łazience posadził ją na blacie i szeptał do niej kojące słowa, kiedy przemywał jej rany i nakleił kilka błyszczących plastrów, które znalazł w szufladzie pod zlewem- nakleił więcej, niż było to potrzebne.

Po prostu trzymał ją, dopóki przestała płakać i jej oddech się ustatkował i szeptał przeprosiny w jej włosy przez cały ten czas, absolutnie przerażony.

"Tak mi przykro kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam, powinienem zostać obok ciebie." Mówił do niej Louis.

Harry prawie roześmiał się przez przerażenie Louisa, kiedy Lia zasnęła na kanapie ze swoim pluszakiem Nemo w ramionach.

"Jest okej Louis, naprawdę. Każde dziecko nabawi się guzów i siniaków. To tylko małe zadrapanie." Uspokajał Harry Louisa. "Będzie o wiele więcej zadrapanych kolan i nawet jeszcze więcej łez. To coś, z czym musisz nauczyć się radzić."

"Wiem, wiem, to tylko łamie moje serce, gdy widzę ją jak płacze. Zawsze się martwiłem, kiedy moje młodsze rodzeństwo było smutne." Przyznał Louis z rumieńcem.

Harry przytulił się do jego boku. "To takie słodkie Lou." Wymamrotał w szyję Louisa.

Louis nigdy w życiu się tak nie rumienił, dopóki nie spotkał Harry'ego, ale uważał, że to w porządku.

~~~

"Gdzie idziemy?"

"To niespodzianka."

"Od kiedy robimy sobie niespodzianki?" Zastanawiał się Louis, ponieważ poważnie, ich życie stało się rutyną. Praca-dom-Lia-sen. I od nowa. Bez miejsca na niespodzianki.

"Odkąd Niall zajmuje się Lią na noc. Cóż." Przerwał Harry, robiąc pomarszczoną minę. "Technicznie, według Lii mają po prostu nocowanie."

"Oczywiście."

"Ona nie potrzebuje opiekunki, da ci o tym znać."

"Cóż, oczywiście, że nie." Zaśmiał się Louis, podążając za Harrym po łące. Jest tak ciemno, że wszystko co może zobaczyć to drobne okręgi światła z latarki Harry'ego świecącej przez nimi. "Więęęc, planujesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego zagadkowo zaciągasz mnie przez tą wilgotną, przerośniętą łąkę o godzinie 23 w środową noc z kocem na doczepkę? Nie sądzę, że ten koc jest wystarczająco duży, by porządnie owinął moje ciało żeby się go później pozbyć. Gliny znajdą cię w mgnieniu oka Curls."

"Zamknij się i poczekaj chwilę, tak?" Było wszystkim, co odpowiedział Harry.

"Dobra, dobra, dobra, _poczekaj chwilę_." Powtórzył Louis niskim, powolnym głosem. "Poczekam chwilę."

Zamiast coś powiedzieć na narzekania Louisa, Harry jedynie ścisnął jego dłoń odrobinę mocniej i nadal go za sobą ciągnął.

W końcu Harry zatrzymał się, tak nagle, że Louis wpadł na jego plecy z  _oomph!_  "Dlaczego się zatrzymujemy? Dotarliśmy do niespodzianki?" Nagle zapytał, rozglądając się i oczekując na kogoś, żeby wyskoczył z balonami albo coś. Ale wszystko co widział to ciemność. 

"Tak." Powiedział mu Harry.

Louis patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. "Gdzie?"

Harry po prostu wskazał palcem w górę i szczęka Louisa dosłownie opadła, kiedy wzrokiem podążył za palcem Harry'ego. Mógł zobaczyć więcej nieba, niż by myślał że to w ogóle możliwe i było to tak ciemne, że wyglądało jak głęboki ocean wypełniony migoczącymi światełkami nad nimi. To było tak nierealne, że wszystko co mógł zrobić Louis to wydyszeć "wow..."

"To mi się podoba." Powiedział Harry śmiejąc się, pozostawiając Louisa kompletnie samego przez moment by podziwiać niekończące się niebo.

Minutę później Louis poczuł lekki dotyk. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć Harry'ego wskazującego w stronę ziemi, latarka słabo oświetlała koc rozłożony na trawie.  _Oh_. "Obserwujemy gwiazdy." Wywnioskował raczej głupio.

Ale Harry się nie zaśmiał- nigdy tego nie robi- tylko przesunął rękę z biodra Louisa do jego dłoni by pociągnąć go delikatnie na koc. Położył się i Louis zrobił to samo kładąc się obok niego. Najwidoczniej nawet cal przestrzeni nie mógł między nimi pozostać i Harry westchnął i przyciągnął Louisa blisko siebie, owijając rękę wokół jego ramienia.

W powietrzu tej nocy czuć było odrobinę chłodu, wystarczająco by gęsia skórka pojawiła się na nagich przedramieniach Louisa. Ułożył się przy boku Harry'ego, miło i blisko i rozkoszował się jego ciepłem. Harry złączył ich kostki i zacieśnił ramię wokół Louisa, gdy spoglądali na miliardy gwiazd wypełniających przestrzeń.

Co za widok i znowu to tu było- to przytłaczające, zbyt pełne, zbyt duże uczucie bijące w klatce piersiowej ulica.

Gdy Louis leżał w ramionach Harry'ego wpatrując się w niebo tej nocy myślał, że nigdy nie był tak zakochany w gwiazdach, widoku, uczuciu, albo chłopaku kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

~~~

Była połowa października, kiedy liście zaczynały zmieniać się z zielonych w żółte i pomarańczowe, kiedy Louis w końcu pękł. Powiedział swojej mamie o Harrym, oczywiście że tak, on tylko... nie powiedział jej całej prawdy.

Nie powiedział jej o Lii.

I tak, okej, może to był tak jakby wielki drugorzędny detal by pominąć w rozmowie przez cztery miesiące, ale Louis miał swoje powody, okej?

Jakby, na przykład, powiedzenie jego mamie o Lii było przerażające w chuj. Ona jest  _osobą_ , o której nie wspomniał w rozmowie przez jedną czwartą roku. Mały, malutki człowieczek, który zajmuje o wiele więcej jego myśli, niż tylko jedną czwartą w świątek, piątek i niedzielę. Dzieciak, do którego absurdalnie czuł sympatię i czasami zapominał, że nie był właściwie jego.

Więc dlatego jego ręce odrobinę się pociły i chodził po swojej kuchni w poniedziałkowy ranek, jego mama nawijała mu do ucha o dramie w pracy. Próbował słuchać, ale musiał przytakiwać w złych momentach, bo-

"Czy wszystko w porządku kochanie?"

Louis zatrzymał się na tą nagłą zmianę tematu i zamruczał "hm?"

"O czymś myślisz, kochanie? Wygląda na to jakbyś był gdzieś indziej myślami."

"Oh."  _To było to, daje mu idealny wstęp, okazję_ \- "nie, nie mamo, jest w porządku, tylko... wiesz, jestem odrobinę zmęczony."  _Kurwa_.

"Oh?" Jego mama zaśmiała się po drugiej stronie linii. "Czy to Harry trzyma cię do późna?"

Louis parsknął na ten pomysł, znów zaczął chodzić po kuchni. "Mamo, proszę cię, w niektóre wieczory ledwo mogę go przetrzymać do godziny dziewiątej."

Zaśmiała się ponownie i Louis poczuł to ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, jak zawsze, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę ile czasu minęło kiedy ostatni raz widział swoją mamę śmiejącą się na żywo. Tęsknił za tym- widzenie jak jej twarz rozświetla się, jak ten śmiech rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach. Pomyślał o tym, jak Harry spowodowałby to straszne parsknięcie, który jego mama z siebie wydaje, kiedy słyszy słabe żarty i jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Boleśnie.

"Właściwie." Zaczął Louis, zauważając, że przerwał mamie- coś o Harrym będącym dziadkiem. "Przepraszam." 

"Nie, to w porządku skarbie. Właściwie co?"

Louis zaraz zwymiotuje. Kurwa _, dlaczego byłem cicho przez tak długi czas?_  Z głębokim oddechem Louis zatrzymał się, myśląc  _jebać to_  i pozwolił, by sterta słów, która zbierała się codziennie na jego języku i którą powstrzymywał wyszła z jego ust. "Właściwie jest coś, co chciałem powiedzieć ci o Harrym, jakby coś wielkiego. Potężnego, naprawdę. I wiem, że wściekniesz się o to mimo, że naprawdę chciałbym żebyś tego nie zrobiła, ale wiem, że to zrobisz i Jezu, kurwa, mamo, proszę nie bądź za bardzo zła. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem wcześniej, po prostu nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć, albo jak to powiedzieć, albo kiedy i szczerze chyba odpowiednia okazja już minęła dawno temu. Ale nigdy do cholery nie miałem z czymś takim do czynienia w związku i nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz na tę wiadomość, ale jest wspaniale, naprawdę. Jakby, ja też nie wiedziałem jak sobie mam z tym poradzić, ale wszystko jest wspaniale. Nawet cudownie, to nie jest takie straszne jak myślałem że będzie. Wszystko przyszło całkiem naturalnie, co jest dziwne- cóż, może nie, odkąd pomagałem ci przez te wszystkie lata, ale nadal to jest dziwne jak naturalnie wszystko przyszło i-"

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nadal nie powiedziałeś o co chodzi, prawda kochanie? Mógłbyś może wyjawić tę część, jest całkiem ważna i zaczynam wariować bardziej przez twoje roztargnienie, czym dłużej będziesz mówił."

"Prawda. Przepraszam." Louis zagryzł wargę, wystarczająco mocno, że drgnął z bólu. Westchnął, zamknął oczy i w końcu,  _kurwa w końcu_  przeszedł do sedna. "Harry ma dziecko."

Po drugiej stronie linii zapanowała długa pauza. Louis nie był nawet pewien, czy jego mama oddycha jeśli ma być szczery.

Kiego jego mama się odezwała zrobiła to z nieznanym i niespodziewanym spokojem. "Dziecko?" Spytała, jej głos odrobinę szorstki. "Jak... O dziecku w jakim wieku rozmawiamy, kiedy mówisz 'dziecko'?"

Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić tę ciasno zaciśniętą szczękę jego mamy, spokój zmieszany ze zdenerwowaniem i szokiem. Teraz to nie czas by owijać w bawełnę. "Cztery lata."

"Cztery." Powtórzyła jego mama ze śmiechem, który ocierał się o histeryczny. "Okej, cztery lata i Harry... Harry ma dwadzieścia dwa, okej. Okej. Racja. I ty masz dwadzieścia cztery." Nastała przerwa i Louis przygotował się na najgorsze, czuł, że to nadciąga. Nadciągnęło szybko i brutalnie, słowa zimne. "Jak do diabła uważasz, że jesteś na to gotowy Louis?"

 _Nie uważam_. "Też nie uważałem, że jestem mamo, ale to naprawdę nie jest trudne-"

"Trudne?! Louis, to jest  _dziecko_ , rozmawiamy o dziecko, nie twoja praca domowa z matematyki!"

"Wiem! Mamo, mam po prostu na myśli... Myślałem, że nie będę wiedział co mam zrobić, albo że Harry by pomyślał że nie byłbym wystarczająco dobry dla jego córki, albo że ona mnie by znienawidziła, ale nic z tych rzeczy się nie stało. Ona i ja dogadujemy się doskonale i ja... Naprawdę wiem co robię przez większość czasu? Jakby, ciągle nie wołam Harry'ego, gdy coś źle pójdzie. Mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Musisz mi uwierzyć, kiedy tak mówię mamo. Mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Radziłem sobie z tym.  _Radzę_ sobie z tym."

Znów nastała cisza i potem "ale jesteś taki młody."

Louis zaśmiał się. "Nie bardzo mamo. Czy wiesz ile w tych czasach widzę dzieci na swojej osi czasu? Nawet nie mogę ich odróżnić."

"Ale dzieci nie są łatwe Louis."

"Wiem."

"Wymagają pracy i odpowiedzialności. Jakby, dużo pracy. Dożywotną pracę."

"Wiem."

"To całkiem ciężkie poświęcenie." Powiedziała.

Louis rozważał Harry'ego i Lię, rozważał jak wszystko szło świetnie, rozważał tą szaloną fantazję o ich wspólnej przyszłości, rozważał te fantazję jako dożywotnie poświęcenie. Poświęcenie zazwyczaj go przeraża. Ale gdy wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość z Harrym była daleka od przerażającej; była krzepiąca. Powiedział to swojej mamie i dodał "zgaduję, że to poświęcenie, które jestem w stanie podjąć. Szczęśliwy, by je podjąć, naprawdę."

"Cóż." Powiedziała jego mama. Mógł stwierdzić, że powstrzymuje się od dania mu przemowy, ale był za to wdzięczny. Wiedział, że to wielka sprawa i wiedział, że miał złe doświadczenia z poświęceniem; niekoniecznie potrzebował, by jego mama mu o tym przypominała w tym momencie i jest wdzięczny, że tego nie zrobiła. "Cóż, miło to słyszeć kochanie. Naprawdę."

"Dzięki mamo."

Kolejna pauza, a potem "Co z matką dziecka?"

"Nie ma jej."

"W ogóle?"

"Nope."

"A jej imię?"

"Jej mamy?"

"Nie, nie- córki Harry'ego." Poprawiła jego mama i ponownie się zaśmiała. Ten śmiech był znacznie lżejszy; Louis odetchnął.

"Lia." Louis powiedział jej imię, które stało się powszechne. "Właściwie Camellia. Jak kwiatek."

"Jak kwiatek." Powtórzyła mama Louisa. Mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie. "Camellia. To piękne imię."

Louis wzruszył do siebie ramionami, poczuł jak uśmiech unosi kąciki jego ust i wygląda na to, że zawsze się tak dzieje, kiedy tylko rozmawia o Lii z kimś poza Harrym. "Cóż, piękne imię dla pięknej, małej dziewczynki. Wygląda dokładnie jak Harry mamo, brązowe, kręcone włosy i zielone oczy i uśmiech, że nawet nie uwierzysz."

"Brzmi pięknie Louis. Musisz mi wysłać kiedyś jej zdjęcie."

Louis musiał się powstrzymać, by nie rozłączyć się i nie wysłać masy zdjęć do swojej mamie teraz i w tym momencie. "Zrobię to." Obiecał. Ponownie nastała chwila ciszy między nimi i potem Louis cicho dodał "nie mogę się doczekać, aż ich poznasz mamo. Oni są..."  _Moim_   _światem_ , pomyślał, ale utrzymał te słowa w sekrecie, wybierając w zamian bezpieczniejsze wyrażenie. "Znaczą dla mnie bardzo wiele."

"Może będziecie mogli zaplanować wizytę by nas zobaczyć?" Jego mama zasugerowała.

"Brzmi jak plan." Zgodził się Louis.

~~~

Louis ledwo wytrzymał minutę po tym, jak zakończył rozmowę, zanim wysłał całą masę zdjęć Lii, Harry'ego i Lii i Louisa z ich dwójką e-mailem do swojej matki. W zamian otrzymał e-maila pełnego uśmiechniętych buziek i wykrzykników.

Potem tego samego popołudnia, znudzony w studiu Louis włączył Instagrama. Nawet nie było czwartku, a on zaspamował swoje konto starymi zdjęciami (throwback Thursday), od wypraw na zakupy i poranków w parku i nawet Lii na jego deskorolce. Do czasu, gdy położył się do łóżka tej nocy jego Instagram i Facebook były całkowicie wypełnione zdjęciami jego, Harry'ego i uśmiechającej się, małej Lii.

~~~

"Możemy kupić dziesięć?" Spytała Lia siedząc w swoim foteliku w samochodzie Louisa.

"Dziesięć dyń?!" Spytał Louis.

"Dlaczego mielibyśmy potrzebować dziesięć dyń kochanie?" Zastanawiał się Harry, dzieląc zmartwione spojrzenie z Louisem. Z czterolatkami większość obowiązków związanych z rzeźbieniem w dyniach spadało na rodziców i wyrzeźbienie _dziesięciu_  dyń? Kurwa nie, stary.

Louis zobaczył przez lusterko wsteczne jak Lia wzrusza ramionami. "Żebyśmy mogli zrobić dziesięć wyjątkowych rzeźb?"

"Czy masz już zaplanowane dziesięć różnych?" Spytał Harry, odwracając się do swojej córki.

Zmarszczyła brwi, bawiąc się materiałem swojego ubrania. "Nie..."

"Co powiesz na to, że zamiast tego kupimy naprawdę ładną i dużą dynię?" Zasugerował Louis, zerkając na lusterko wsteczne by ocenić reakcję Lii. Ożywiła się na ten pomysł, uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

"Jak dużą?"

"Wystarczająco dużą, żeby matka chrzestna Kopciuszka ją zaakceptowała, oczywiście." Odpowiedział Louis.

Uśmiech Lii poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. "Taką dużą na karetę?!"

"Oczywiście-"

"Zobaczymy." Powiedział głośno Harry, zagłuszając Louisa. "Połowa zabawy w kupowaniu dyń jest taka, że nie wiesz co tam będzie, dopóki tam nie dotrzesz!" 

Lia zachichotała na nagły entuzjazm Harry'ego, ale zażądała "chcę największą dynię jaką mają!"

Zmieniając temat rozmowy z dala od największej dyń, Louis spytał Lię "Co chciałabyś wyrzeźbić w swojej kochanie? Myślisz nad czymś bardziej tradycyjnym, czy... coś związanego z Nemo? Księżniczką? Baleriną?"

Oczy Lii rozszerzyły się na te propozycje i zaczęła odpowiadać Louisowi na pytanie, przy czym ciągle się jąkała i zmieniała zdanie co siedem sekund. "Nemo! Nie, n-nie, czekaj, Crush  _i_ Squirt! (tłum. chodzi o bohaterów z Gdzie jest Nemo) Albo- chcę- lubię Roszpunkę- nie, Kopciuszka! Kopciuszka  _i_  Roszpunkę! NIE! Roszpunkę tańczącą balet! Z tutu! I Nemo! Nie-"

"Okej, okej, okej." Przerwał jej Louis ze śmiechem, Lia wciąż mówiła do siebie propozycje. "Zgaduję, że mamy się nad czym zastanawiać, huh?"

Lia go nie usłyszała, wciąż zajęta wymyślaniem nowych pomysłów i mówieniem ich do siebie. Harry przez moment się w nią wpatrywał, zanim spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. "Myślę, że ją zepsułeś." 

~~~

Farma z dyniami była  _zatłoczona_ , chociaż można się było tego spodziewać w ten cholernie ładny, październikowy dzień. Lia i tak nie miała nic przeciwko. Zaglądała do każdej sekcji z dyniami i wspinała się na ich sterty, tak jak inne dzieci, pomimo rozgoryczenia Harry'ego.

"Te dynie łatwo mogą się rozpaść." Zaobserwował Harry nerwowym głosem, gdy stał z boku uprawy obok Louisa.

"Jest w porządku kochanie." Louis zapewnił Harry'ego, kiedy robił kilka zdjęć Lii swoim telefonem. I tak już zrobił żenującą ilość zdjęć, a byli tutaj dopiero od 10 minut. "Dzieciaki wspinają się na te dynie każdego dnia i farma jest nadal otwarta, więc nie sądzę, że zostali pozwani do sądu w sprawie urazów dzieci spowodowanych przez dynie."

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się w uśmiechu. "Zastanawiam się, czy jest taki dział w prawie, który zajmuje się dyniowymi urazami."

Louis obniżył swój telefon, by odwrócić się i spojrzeć na Harry'ego przez swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Minęła chwila, zanim powiedział "jesteś taki dziwny Curls."

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, jego dołeczki były widoczne. "I tak mnie kochasz."

Róż rozprzestrzenił się po policzkach Louisa i odwrócił się z powrotem do góry z dyń przed nimi. Jego oczy natychmiast odnalazły Lię i uśmiechnął się, gdy przytaknął "tak Curls, kocham." 

Rzucił dodatkowe spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego i był wystarczająco pewien, że wywołał szeroki, głupi uśmiech z tymi głupimi, ślicznym dołeczkami. Louis był pewien, że jego głupie, zielone oczy prawdopodobnie również głupio błyszczały za tymi głupimi okularami. Ugh. Głupi, śliczny Harry.

Harry nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy uderzył swoim ramieniem w ramię Louisa, zanim pozwolił, by jego dłoń ułożyła się na biodrze Louisa, rękę leniwie owinął wokół jego pleców. Dwoją druga dłoń przystawił do ust i zawołał "Lia, skarbie, zejdź na dół i pójdziemy znaleźć twoją idealną dynię!"

Lia zareagowała na głos swojego ojca i niezgrabnie zeszła na dół ze stosu dyń i uśmiechała się przez cały czas. "Chcę tą największą tatusiu!"

Harry zaśmiał się i powiedział "Dobrze, zobaczymy co uda nam się znaleźć."

~~~

Tego dnia opuścili farmę z dynią tak dużą, że nawet Harry miał problem by przenieść ją do samochodu. Była zbyt duża by zmieścić się do bagażnika i musieli zapiąć ją pasem obok Lii. (Lia przez całą drogę ją głaskała.)

Louis i Harry również kupili dla siebie dynię do rzeźbienia (Lia tego zażądała), chociaż ich były w normalniejszym rozmiarze (dzięki Bogu).

Rzeźbienie zostawili na następne popołudnie i to było takie niepowodzenie, jakiego spodziewał się Louis. Kuchnia była bałaganem wypełnionym wnętrznościami z dyni i jej nasionami i knykcie Harry'ego były czerwone od wycinania ogromnej dyni Lii.

Louis za zadanie miał naszkicowanie projektów na ich rzeźby (i oczywiście miał też pomóc w rzeźbieniu). Harry postawił na tradycyjny wzór, Louis naszkicował prostego, bezzębnego smoka dla swojej własnej, małej dyni i interesującą kombinację Nemo i Dory uśmiechających się obok baleriny, która miała być Roszpunką (detale w dyniach były trudne). Tak, praktycznie będzie robił całą dynię Lii, ale nie mógł być zły, kiedy Lia była tak podekscytowana projektem, że skakała w górę i w dół i piszczała przez dobre dwie minuty.

~~~

"Tatusiu patrz!" Krzyknęła Lia ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennym stole, Louis siedział obok niej z kredkami do makijażu.

"Co kochanie?" Spytał Harry, wychodząc zza rogu ze starym prześcieradłem i nożyczkami w dłoniach.

"Patrz!" Lia nie przestawała, dopóki Harry w końcu nie spojrzał na swoją córkę. Jego oczy komicznie się rozszerzyły.

"O Boże" było pierwszymi słowami z ust Harry'ego.

"Lou-wee zrobił mi rysunki na rękach jak ty!" Wyjaśniła Lia, zeskakując z krzesła by pokazać to swojemu ojcu. Były tam serca i całkiem skomplikowane jednorożce na jej ramieniu, a także kwiaty i gwiazdki i również kilka gupików. Eleganckie rysunki odpowiednie dla czterolatki.

Eleganckie czy nie, Harry wciąż wyglądał na bardziej niż przerażonego widząc rękę swojej córki pokrytą oprawą graficzną. "Widzę." Powiedział, ostrożnie mierząc wzrokiem Louisa, ale uśmiechał się, gdy Lia pokazywała swoje nowe 'tatuaże'. "Przypuszczam, że to wszystko jest zmywalne, racja? Powiedz mi, że mam rację Louis."

Louis zaśmiał się, gdy wziął wszystkie swoje ołówki i schował do torby. "Tak Curls, to wszystko jest zmywalne. Jutro twoja córka będzie czysta jak nowa kartka papieru, obiecuję."

Lia wydęła wargi, ale Harry odetchnął z ulgą. "Dzięki Bogu" powiedział, ale potem jego oczy zn,ow się rozszerzyły, gdy podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na Lię. "Pomalował także twoje oczy?" Brzmiał odrobinę histerycznie, ale mogłeś go winić? Jego córka właśnie zaczęła szkołę miesiąc temu i teraz ma na sobie eyeliner. Czasami rzeczy dzieją się zbyt szybko.

"Tatusiu, jestem  _punkową_  baleriną!" Lia mu przypomniała.

"Tak Curls i każdy, porządny punk nosi odrobinę eyelinera." Louis ją poparł.

"Oczywiście." Powiedział cicho Harry. Wyglądał, jakby miał stracić nad sobą kontrolę i to był to sygnał dla Louisa by to naprawić.

"Lia skarbie, co ty na to żebyś poszła i znalazła to tutu, na które nalegałaś żebym dzisiaj założył, tak?" I naprawdę, Lia nie potrzebowała więcej wskazówek. Pobiegła do sypialni, po drodze nucąc piosenkę. Louis wykorzystał nieobecność Lii, by przejść przez pokój i wkroczyć w przestrzeń Harry'ego. "Hej." Zaczął, jego głos cichy, ale słowa szybkie. "Pamiętaj, to tylko kostium, tak? Nie ma powodów, by zacząć panikować z powodu Lii dorastającej zbyt szybko. Ona tylko bawi się przebierając się, to wszystko kochanie."

Oczy Harry'ego były skierowane w stronę podłogi od momentu, gdy Lia wyszła z pokoju, ale w końcu złapał wzrok Louisa, zieleń wpatrywała się w niebieski przez dłuższą chwilę poszukując uspokojenia. Komfortu. Przytaknął, przynajmniej próbował i starał się delikatnie uśmiechnąć. "Dzięki Lou." Powiedział i skradł krótkiego całusa, zanim podniósł swoje prześcieradło i nożyczki. "Zgaduje, że powinienem ogarnąć ten kostium byśmy mogli wyjść?"

"Lepiej bądź szybki." Zgodził się Louis, ściskając łokieć Harry'ego. "Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby punkowa księżniczka-balerina czekała, prawda?"

W końcu zęby Harry'ego ukazały się przy uśmiechu. "Oczywiście, że nie."

Piętnaście minut później wyruszyli na wieczorne 'cukierek albo psikus'. Lia szła między nimi w swoim tutu śpiewając piosenki, które znała tylko po części- Louis przysięgał, że usłyszał jak zaśpiewała jakieś klasyki od Green Day'a tu i ówdzie i był dumny bardziej, niż odrobinę. Mógł płakać.

Ale nie zrobił tego, oczywiście. Płakanie nie jest punkowe.

Ostentacyjnie _nie_  wycierając swoich łez z dumy, Louis całkowicie wymiatał w różowo-filetowym tutu, o które Lia go błagała i  _błagała_  by założył by był punkową baleriną razem z nią. To durne, został obdarzony wieloma spojrzeniami, gdy szli przez sąsiedztwo, ale cokolwiek. Połowę tych, którzy byli punkami nie obchodziło to, co myślą inni, prawda? Kurwa tak.

I Harry, cóż. Harry był emoji ducha, miał na sobie prześcieradło z nierówno wyciętymi dziurami na oczy i narysowanym wystawionym językiem.

Zebrali całe mnóstwo słodyczy, ale uśmiech na twarzy Lii był wart wszystkiego. Okej, okej, może po części jej uśmiech był wywołany przez te wszystkie słodycze, ale  _wciąż_. Trzymała Louisa i Harry'ego za ręce, kiedy chodzili od domu do domu i obserwowanie tego, jak szczęśliwa była przez cały ten wieczór sprawiło, że na ustach Louisa przez całą noc rozciągał się uśmiech.


	7. grudzień

Grudzień spędzili w zawirowaniu świątecznych zakupów, dekorowaniu i oczywiście pieczeniu ciasteczek. I kiedy święta zbliżały się coraz bardziej Lia zażądała, by Louis kupił pasujące piżamy z Harrym i z nią, ponieważ "Lou-wee! To tradycja. Duh." Teraz Louis był dumnym posiadaczem ohydnej piżamy, w której wyglądał jak elf, ale było warto by zobaczyć jak Lia była podekscytowana.

To zajęło chwilę by wymyślić plan na święta, który wszystkich zadowoli, ale ich trójka w końcu zadecydowała, że podzielą święta na trzy dni i to będzie najlepszy sposób. Lia była całkowicie zachwycona, że miała wydłużone święta, więc naprawdę to była sytuacja, w której nie było przegranych.

Swój plan zaczęli od odwiedzenia rodziny Louisa by spędzić Wigilię i poranek razem z nimi, pozwalając im również na świętowanie jego urodzin.

Louis mógł stwierdzić, że Harry był poddenerwowany tym spotkaniem, jeśli jego spocona dłoń którą trzymał miała z tym jakiś związek. Louis głaskał kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni upewniając się, żeby wzrok utrzymywać na drodze.

"Wiem, że jesteś nerwowy kochanie, ale oni was pokochają, obiecuję." Wymamrotał uspokajająco Louis. 

"Wiem, wiem, ale to wciąż stresujące." Odpowiedział Harry, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

"Rozumiem kochanie." Powiedział Louis. Szczerze, sam był odrobinę poddenerwowany spotkaniem rodziców Harry'ego za dwa dni, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że zna już Gemmę i ona go akceptuje.

Kiedy podjechali pod dom, Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, pocałował go w policzek i wyszeptał "zróbmy to."

Harry wypuścił długi oddech i pokiwał głową. Rozdzielili się, Harry poszedł po Lię, a Louis wziął ich torby z bagażnika.

"Tatusiu, chodźmy!" Louis usłyszał krzyk Lii. Zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył jak Lia zaciąga Harry'ego pod drzwi i puka. Louis zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy złapał wzrok spanikowanego Harry'ego.

Louis właśnie docierał na ganek, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich jego mama z grupą rodzeństwa, wszyscy podekscytowani, że wreszcie poznają jego chłopaka. Był całkiem pewny, że Harry był bliski zawału serca, ale Louis obserwował jak robi mniej zestresowaną minę i pomachał, gdy Louis ich przedstawił. "Mamo, dziewczynki, Ernie, to mój chłopak Harry i jego córka Lia."

Jay natychmiast przyciągnęła Harry'ego do uścisku. "Cześć skarbie! Tak miło was w końcu poznać, wejdźcie, wejdźcie!"

"Również wspaniale jest panią poznać, pani Deakin, tak wiele o wszystkich słyszałem." Powiedział Harry, gdy otrząsnął się po uścisku. Weszli do środka, zamknęli drzwi i stanęli twarzą w twarz z wielką rodziną Louisa.

"Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy." Zażartowała Jay. "I mów do mnie Jay kochanie."

"Zapewniam cię, że Louis was tylko wychwalał." Harry ją zapewnił, szeroko się uśmiechając. Louis już wiedział, że jego chłopak oczarował jego rodzinę na zabój tylko kilkoma zdaniami. 

Harrys wziął Lię na ręce. "Lia, możesz powiedzieć cześć mamie Louisa i jego siostrom i bratu?"

"Cześć! Mam na imię Lia i mam cztery lata." Oświadczyła dumnie Lia, szeroko się uśmiechając. Louis podziwiał jak była otwarta i czarująca tak jak jej ojciec.

Rodzina Louisa zaśmiała się, gdy Jay przywitała się z Lią. "Cześć skarbie, również miło cię poznać."

"To bardzo dobra wiadomość pani mam Louisa." Powiedziała Lia z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

To sprawiło, że grupa zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Jay przyciągnęła Louisa do uścisku i wymamrotała "wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie."

"Dzięki mamo" odpowiedział Louis. Jay zaprowadziła wszystkich do salonu i wróciła do kuchni by dokończyć obiad.

Louis usiadł na kanapie, Lia siadła pomiędzy nim, a Harrym i zaczął przedstawiać swoją rodzinę Harry'emu i Lii. "Okej, więc ta blondi tutaj to Lottie" powiedział, wskazując na dziewczynę wchodzącą do pokoju ze szklanką wody. "tam przy telewizorze to Fizzy, pierwsze bliźniaki to Phoebe i Daisy i te maluchy" powiedział Louis, czochrając włosy dwójce najmłodszych dzieciaków "to Ernie i Dori."

Lia starała się jak najlepiej zapamiętać wszystkie imiona i za każdym razem szeroko się uśmiechała, gdy poprawnie je odgadła.

Louis z czułością obserwował jak Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest i Doris walczyli o uwagę Harry'ego i Lii, więc odrobinę się przestraszył, gdy usłyszał jak jedna z jego sióstr się odezwała. "Dobra partia Lou, jest wspaniały. Ona także." Skomentowała jego najstarsza siostra, gdy kiwnęła głową w stronę Harry'ego i Lii. Zajęła miejsce na podłodze obok Louisa i nawet tego nie zauważył.

"Jestem tego bardzo świadomy, dziękuję." Louis udawał, że sobie drwi, kiedy Lottie przewróciła na niego oczami.

"Ale poważnie Lou, wyglądasz na naprawdę szczęśliwego; dobrze to widzieć." Powiedziała Lottie z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściskając jej ramię. "Dzięki Lotts, jestem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy."

Louis spędził resztę nocy z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, gdy obserwował jak jego dwie rodziny stają się jedną.

~~~

Tego wieczora wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, by patrzeć jak Louis otwiera swoje prezenty, Lia skakała z podekscytowania, ponieważ 'urodziny są takie ekscytujące!"

Louis usiadł na podłodze na przeciwko kanapy, podczas gdy wszyscy usiedli wokół niego, z wyjątkiem jego mamy, która zdecydowała się na wygodne krzesło. Lia upewniła się, żeby usiąść obok niego 'w razie jakbyś potrzebował pomocy'.

Jego matka i ojczym Mark dali mu kartkę z czekiem i od Lottie i Fizzy dostał nowe koszulki z Adidasa. Daisy i Phoebe zrobiły mu wazy z gliny na lekcjach plastyki; były trochę zniekształcone, ale zapewnił dziewczynki, że były piękne i kupi do nich jakieś kwiaty i od razu postawi je w domu. Ernest i Doris dali mu rysunek całej rodziny w ramce, co sprawiło, że Louis odrobinę się wzruszył i upewnił się, że przytulił ich wyjątkowo długo.

Lia praktycznie drżała z podekscytowania, gdy wręczała swój prezent. "Proszę Lou-wee!"

Louis zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył pakunek, miał dziwny kształt i cały był oklejony taśmą. Odpakował go i podniósł nową piłkę do nogi.

"Dziękuje kochanie, to jest świetne!" Louis pochylił się i przytulił Lię.

"Nie ma za co Lou-wee! Tatuś pomógł mi wybrać!" Powiedziała dumnie Lia, mocno ściskając Louisa, zanim pobiegła pobawić się z Ernim i Dori.

"Ostatni, Lou." Powiedział cicho Harry, kiedy wręczył mu kartę. Louis otworzył ją, przeczytał każde ckliwe słowo drażniąc się z Harrym, że był mięczakiem.

Kiedy Louis otworzył kartkę, dwa kawałki papieru wypadły na jego kolana. Podniósł je i sapnął, rozszerzył oczy, gdy patrzył na dwa bilety na koncert The Script w swojej dłoni.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który siedział obok niego i przyciągnął go do uścisku, obaj śmieli się, kiedy Louis upadł na Harry'ego. "Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję." Powiedział Louis bez tchu, ciasno przytulając Harry'ego.

"Nie ma za co Lou." Powiedział Harry, gdy z powrotem usiedli. "Mama powiedziała, że może zaopiekować się Lią w dzień koncertu aż do następnego dnia."

"Nie mogę się doczekać, to jest niesamowite, dziękuję." Powiedział cicho Louis, wtulając się w Harry'ego.

Harry cmoknął Louisa w usta i wyszeptał "też się nie mogę doczekać. Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou."

Louis pocałował Harry'ego w podzięce, gdy rozległ się chór "ewwwwww".

~~~

W świąteczny poranek Louis obudził się z włosami Harry'ego w buzi i przez podekscytowany krzyk Erniego, Doris i Lii wbiegających do pokoju.

Louis poczuł jak Harry obudził się przez ciężar, który wskoczył na łóżko sprawiając, że obaj wydali z ciebie 'oof', gdy łóżko się zatrzęsło.

"Tatusiu, Lou-wee, wstawajcie! Mikołaj przyjechał!" Krzyknęła Lia, gdy upadła na Harry'ego. Harry stęknął i przyciągnął ją do uścisku, gdy ta piszczała żeby wydostać się z jego ramion, histerycznie się śmiejąc, gdy ją łaskotał.

Louis został zaatakowany przez własne rodzeństwo i wkrótce to zmieniło się w łaskotkową bitwę pomiędzy ich piątką.

~~~

Salon zamienił się w stertę prezentów, papieru do pakowania, każda osoba miała swoją kolej na otwieranie, by było sprawiedliwie.

Louis obserwował swoją rodzinę, szczęśliwy, że uwzględnili Harry'ego i Lię i dali im prezenty. Louis zaśmiał się przypominając sobie jak poddenerwowana była Lia na myśl o spędzeniu świąt gdzieś indziej, ponieważ obawiała się, że Mikołaj nie będzie wiedział gdzie przynieść jej prezenty, ale Harry zapewnił ją, że Mikołaj zawsze wie.

Lia dostała wiele nowych zabawek, których tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała, ale była całkowicie tym podekscytowana. Louis upewnił się, żeby kupić jej nowe tutu na zajęcia z tańca, więc Harry mógł odrobinę lżej oddychać wśród wszystkich nowych zabawek, które będzie sprzątał przez następne kilka miesięcy.

Louis kupił Harry'emu kilka nowych książek, które chciał przeczytać i nawet jeśli Louis nalegał, żeby Harry mu nic nie dawał, skończył z nowym zegarkiem od Harry'ego i Lii.

Po tym jak papier do pakowania został sprzątnięty i rozpoczęło się śniadanie, Lia przyszła do Louisa z kwaśną miną. "Louis, nie dostałam od ciebie prezentu."

"Oh kochanie" powiedział Louis, gdy podniósł ją i posadził na swoich kolanach przy stole. "Został w domu! Nie mogłem go dzisiaj przynieść, ale dostaniesz go gdy wrócimy do domu." Louis ją zapewnił.

Lia natychmiast się ożywiła. "Chodźmy już do domu!"

Louis się zaśmiał. "Wyjeżdżamy po śniadaniu kochanie, bądź cierpliwa, okej?"

~~~

Jak obiecano, cała ich trójka wróciła do domu po śniadaniu, Lia przez całą drogę nawijała jak bardzo była podekscytowana na prezent od Louisa.

Louis podrzucił Harry'go i Lię do ich mieszkania, Lia wydymała wargi, gdy Louis tłumaczył jej, że musi zabrać prezent ze swojego mieszkania, ale obiecał, że zaraz po tym wróci.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do mieszkania z klatką w ręce, Lia od razu się na niego rzuciła.

"Lou-wee! Co to jest, co to jest?" Spytała Lia, wyglądając na zakłopotaną przez trzymaną przez niego klatkę i siatki.

Louis przeszedł obok niej i postawił wszystko na środku salonu, siadając na kanapie obok Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, wiedząc co zazwyczaj znajduje się w klatce jam ta, którą przyniósł Louis.

"Dlaczego nie otworzysz klatki kochanie?" Louis zasugerował Lii.

Kiedy Lia podeszła otworzyć klatkę usłyszała ciche 'moew' i sapnęła z zszokowaną miną, usta ułożone w idealne 'O', kiedy się w to wpatrywała.

Louis był całkiem pewny, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział jak ktoś porusza się tak szybko, gdy otworzyła klatkę i wyciągnęła malutkiego, puszystego szarego kotka z białymi łapkami.

Lia zaczęła bez ustanku piszczeć i potem natychmiast zalała się łzami z podekscytowania i przytłoczenia.

"D-dziękuje b-bardzo." Lia zdołała z siebie wykrztusić pomiędzy jej szlochami i głębokimi oddechami.

"Nie ma za co kochanie, ale skarbie, weź kilka głębokich oddechów dla mnie, okej?" Poprosił Louis.

W końcu Lia uspokoiła się wystarczająco, by zacząć wyciągać małe zabawki i inne niezbędne rzeczy dla kota, które Louis również kupił.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kupiłeś jej kota." Powiedział po chwili Harry, gdy wszystko się trochę uspokoiło. Louis uważał, że stara się wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale raczej wyglądał na czułego.

"Chciała go od jakiegoś czasu i pomyślałem, że to mógłby by być miły prezent. Nie jesteś za bardzo zły, prawda?" Nagle Louis zaczął się martwić, że mógł przekroczyć jakąś granicę, ale nie martwił się tym długo, ponieważ Harry wypuścił długie westchnienie.

"Nie, nie sądzę, że mógłbym być zły. Mam na myśli, spójrz jaka jest szczęśliwa. Jest zachwycona."

Obaj przez chwilę obserwowali jak Lia przytula i bawi się ze swoim nowym kotkiem, mówiąc jak bardzo go kocha i jak będzie kochać mieszkanie z nim i ze swoim tatusiem.

"Wiesz, że pomagasz po tym sprzątać, prawda?" Powiedział Harry, obejmując ramieniem Louisa.

"Domyśliłem się." Zaśmiał się Louis. To chyba przypomniało Lii, że w pokoju znajdują się też inni ludzie poza nią.

Podbiegła do Louisa, nadal trzymając kotka i przytuliła go jednym ramieniem. "Dziękuje ci bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo Lou-wee!"

"Ponownie, nie ma za co kochanie. Wiesz jak chcesz go nazwać?" Spytał Louis.

Lia stała na swoim miejscu przez kilka minut, miała skoncentrowaną minę, dopóki nagle nie zmieniła się ona w podekscytowanie i krzyknęła "Sir Mister Purple Pancake!" z najdumniejszą miną.

Obaj, Harry i Louis zaśmiali się, Harry skomentował "cóż, chociaż mogę na niego mówić naleśnik."

Louis posłał mu poirytowane spojrzenie, coś zbliżone do 'to-nie-jest-pełne-imię-jak-śmiesz', ale zdecydował się zostawić to w spokoju, by pobawić się z Sirem Misterem Purple Pancake.

~~~

Następnego dnia udali się do domu rodziców Harry'ego by świętować z nimi. Louis wolał myśleć, że czuł się bardziej rozluźniony niż Harry, ale Louis był całkiem dobry w okłamywaniu samego siebie.

Lia była całkowicie podekscytowana by zobaczyć swoich dziadów i to przechodziło trochę na Louisa.

Kiedy dojechali, Lia nawet nie stała na ziemi przez pięć sekund, zanim wystartowała do drzwi wejściowych, otwierając je na oścież i wchodząc do środka.

Louis i Harry patrzyli na to rozbawieni, gdy wyciągali swoje torby z bagażnika samochodu i udali się w stronę domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chłopcy porzucili swoje torby na korytarzu i Harry ujął dłoń Louisa i ścisnął ją. "Gotów?" 

"Dawaj." Powiedział pewnie Louis. Poszli do salonu i zobaczyli, że Lia już siedziała na kolanach swojej babci i opowiadała jej o swoich świętach i nowym kotku.

Ojczym Harry'ego siedział na wygodnie wyglądającym krześle, podczas gdy Gemma siedziała obok Anne i wszyscy słuchali historii Lii.

Kiedy Lia w końcu skończyła swoją opowieść uniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że jej tata i Louis w końcu weszli do środka. Zeszła z kolan Anne, podeszła prosto do Louisa, złapała jego dłoń wciągając jego i swojego ojca do pokoju.

"Lia, możesz przedstawić wszystkim Louisa?" Harry spytał grzecznie Lii.

"Tak, mogę." Powiedziała Lia z fałszywą skromnością. "To jest moja babcia Anne, robi najlepsze ciasteczka." Powiedziała Lia, wskazując na swoją babcię.

Anne zaśmiała się i powiedziała "dziękuję złotko. Tak miło cię w końcu poznać Louis."

"Wzajemnie." Powiedział Louis z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Potem Lia wskazała na swojego dziadka. "To dziadek Robin. Czasami jest głupi, ale to jest okej." Robin tylko się zaśmiał i kiwnął głową w stronę Louisa.

Lia potem wskazała na Gemmę. "I znasz ciocię Gemmę."

"Tak, tak miło was wszystkich poznać." Louis upewnił się, że uśmiechnął się do wszystkich, zanim Harry zajął miejsce na kanapie. Wkrótce Lia wyjęła pudełko zabawek i zrobiła bałagan na podłodze.

Wszyscy rozmawiali, podczas gdy świąteczny film grał w tle i wkrótce nastała pora kolacji. Anne poszła do kuchni, by sprawdzić pieczeń w piekarniku i zawołała wszystkich na jedzenie.

Kolacja była odrobinę cichsza niż w mieszkaniu Harry'ego, ale nie mniej przyjemna. Lia miała dużo do powiedzenia i sądziła, że musiała powiedzieć każdy aspekt swojego życia swoim dziadkom.

Po kolacji Louis został by pomóc Anne z zmywaniu, kiedy inni wrócili do salonu by obejrzeć więcej świątecznych filmów i przygotować się na otwarcie prezentów.

"Kolacja była pyszna, jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję Anne." Powiedział Louis, gdy wręczył Anne naczynie do wysuszenia.

"Dziękuję kochanie, jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi, że cię tu gościmy." Odpowiedziała Anne.

"Też jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jestem. To niesamowite jak bardzo Harry i Gemma są do ciebie podobni, to muszą być dobre geny." Louis bezwstydnie skomplementował. Nie kłamał; rodzina Harry'ego jest pełna pięknych osób.

"Ty mały pochlebco." Zaśmiała się Anne. Louis po prostu to zlekceważył uśmiechem.

Myli i suszyli naczynia w ciszy przez chwilę, zanim Anne znów się nie odezwała. "Wiesz, obaj wyglądacie całkowicie oczarowani. Od zawsze byłam trochę zmartwiona kiedy Harry zacznie się znowu z kimś spotykać. Mało kto chce mieć takie obowiązki tak wcześnie w związku, ale mogę stwierdzić, że jesteście dla siebie dobrzy i Lia również wygląda na całkiem tobą oczarowaną."

Louis odrobinę się zarumienił. "Szczerze, z początku zdawało się to trochę przerażające. Ale szczerze kocham ich dwójkę i jestem szczęśliwy, że Harry dał mi szansę."

"Cóż Louis, witaj w rodzinie." Powiedziała Anne i Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, szczęśliwy, że rodzina Harry'ego również go polubiła.

~~~

Po kolacji otworzyli więcej prezentów. Rodzice Harry'ego dali im bon dla par na masaż w spa, co brzmiało absolutnie wspaniale dla ich dwójki, dziękując Anne i Robinowi niezliczoną ilość razy.

Gemma, Anne i Robin obsypali Lię jeszcze większą ilością ubrań i zabawek, podczas gdy Harry grymasił. Jak dużo rzeczy potrzebuje czterolatka?

Harry i Louis dali Anne nowy naszyjnik, Robinowi zgrzewkę jego ulubionego piwa, a Gemma dała swoim rodzicom kartę podarunkową na kolację i film.

Po tym jak posprzątali, włączyli kolejny świąteczny film i pili gorącą czekoladę, podczas gdy Lia bawiła się swoimi nowymi zabawkami.

Louis wtulił się w Harry'ego i pomyślał, że święta w tym roku minęły raczej dobrze i to jest dobry sposób na spędzanie ich w przyszłości. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że nie wybiega za daleko przed siebie, tylko przypuszczając, że będzie więcej świąt spędzonych razem. Ale gdy jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po salonie, ten widok już wydawał się znajomy i ciepła ręka Harry'ego go obejmowała wokół ramion i wtedy był pewien, że nie miał się o co martwić.


	8. zima

Styczeń przyniósł ze sobą zimne, nieprzyjemne, nieco śnieżne dni. Jakkolwiek radosnym dzieckiem była Lia, nawet ona stawała się marudna, kiedy niebo było szare przez kilka dni i było zbyt zimno by bawić się na dworze.

"Obawiam się, że ma klaustrofobie, tak przypuszczam." Zasugerował Zayn pewnego dnia w połowie stycznia, cała ich piątka zebrała się w salonie Harry'ego, podczas gdy śnieg gęsto sypał za oknem.  Gdyby nie mieli pracy prawdopodobnie zostaliby tu przez najbliższe kilka dni. 

"Możliwe." Zgodził się Liam, patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem jak Lia grała na kolorowych cymbałkach, które kiedyś dał jej Niall. Były malutkie i prawdopodobnie przeznaczone dla dwulatków, ale Lia w ciągu ostatnich dni wyciągnęła wszystkie swoje zabawki. Każda zabawka nudziła ją po kilku minutach, dlatego właśnie Harry praktycznie błagał ich wszystkich by przyszli i  _spróbowali_  ją jakoś zabawić. Obecnie Niall próbował ją namówić na grę w warcaby, ale nie chciała.

"Co powiesz na Candy Land?" Zaoferował Harry, ale ona tylko zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową. "Trouble?" Kolejne potrząśnięcie. "Monopoly z księżniczkami Dinseya?" Przestała na chwilę uderzać w cymbałki rozważając propozycję, ale potem ponownie potrząsnęła głową.

Harry poddał się z ciężkim westchnieniem, wtulając się w poduszki na sofie. "Tracę cierpliwość chłopaki." Lamentował, jego brwi ściągnięte w smutku. "Straciłem cierpliwość."

Zayn zaśmiał się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze obok Nialla, ich kolana dotykały się. To było nadal dziwne i nowe i szczerze, Louis nie chciał za dużo o tym myśleć. (Nawet nie każcie mu mówić o tym, jak pewnego poranka wszedł do _swojej_ kuchni, w  _swoim_  mieszkaniu i zobaczył nagiego Nialla stojącego przed ich lodówką. Nawet nie wiedział, że on i Zayn byli  _czymś_. To było... To był bardzo interesujący poranek.)

"Harry, stary." Powiedział Zayn. "Brzmisz zbyt melodramatycznie."

"Tak, ty też tak brzmisz Zayn." Dołączył się Niall, otrzymując w zamian mocne pchnięcie od mężczyzny obok niego. Odwdzięczył się tym samym.

"Chcę wyjść na zewnątrz!" Krzyknęła nagle Lia, jej głos sprawił, że pięciu dorosłych mężczyzn podskoczyło.

"Lia, kochanie, nie możemy." Powiedział jej łagodnie Louis.

"Dlaczego nie!"

"Jest za zimno." Wyjaśnił Liam, drżąc na myśl o pogodzie na zewnątrz.

"I zbyt śnieżnie. Trwa burza Lia." Dodał Niall. "Nie ma nic w tym fajnego."

Lia wydęła wargi, odpychając od siebie swoje cymbałki i skrzyżowała ramiona. "Ale mi się nudzi."

"Cóż, co chciałabyś porobić?" Próbował Liam. Głupiutki Liam. Nie możesz przekonać znudzonego czterolatka.

"Wyjść na zewnątrz." Powtórzyła, patrząc na podłogę wypełnioną zabawkami. Najwyraźniej wszystkie były nudne.

"Lia, nie możemy-" Harry zaczął ponownie wzdychając, ale Louis przerwał mu z nową propozycją.

"Co z zabawą w chowanego Lia?"

Lia przestała poruszać swoimi stopami, jej spojrzenie złagodniała, gdy myślała nad propozycją. Kwaśna mina w końcu zniknęła i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy przytaknęła i podniosła się z podłogi. "Okej! Mogę szukać pierwsza?"

Cała ich piątka gapiła się przez moment w szoku na Lię, nie dowierzając, że w końcu na  _coś_  się zgodziła. Harry ścisnął udo Louisa w niemym podziękowaniu i potem przytaknął głową, być może zbyt entuzjastycznie, gdy powiedział "tak Lia, możesz pierwsza szukać! Prawda chłopaki? Prawda, dobra, spoko, chodźmy się schować."

Harry praktycznie wyciągnął ich wszystkich i wypchnął z pokoju, gdy ustawił Lię obok drzwi, zakryła oczy i zaczęła powoli odliczać.

Louis wszedł do szafy w sypialni Harry'ego, chowając się jak najlepiej pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi ubraniami. Jego nogi nie były zbyt dobrze schowane i to prawdopodobnie nie najlepsza kryjówka, ale będzie dobra podczas tej rundy. Nadal mógł usłyszeć odliczanie Lii w salonie, kiedy inne ciało przepchnęło się z siłą obok Louisa, odgarniając ubrania.

"Jesteś pieprzonym cudotwórcą." Wyszeptał Harry, zanim zderzył swoje usta z tymi Louisa w brutalnym pocałunku. "Boże, jak ja cię kurwa kocham Louis."

Louis był wdzięczny za ciemność w szafie, ponieważ jego policzki zapłonęły przez nagły wybuch namiętności Harry'ego. Boże, co,  _nie,_  był po prostu wzięty z zaskoczenia, cholera. Potrząsając swoją głową do samego siebie, pocałował Harry'ego miło i powolnie przyciągając go blisko, gdy oparł się plecami o ścianę. Trwało to minutę lub więcej, wystarczająco długo, żeby Lia przestała liczyć i prawdopodobnie znajdzie ich jako pierwszych, co... jebać to, naprawdę. Więc Louis gwałtownie się odsunął szepcząc "ja ciebie też kurwa kocham, ty głuptasie, teraz bądź cicho i chowaj się ze mną. Nie przegram tej dziecięcej zabawy przez ciebie Curls."

Nie mógł zobaczyć tego przez ciemność, ale Louis był pewien, że dołeczki Harry'ego lśniły, gdy schowali się za ciuchami Harry'ego i słuchali jak Lia krzyczy "gotowi czy nie, nadchodzę!"

~~~

"Naprawdę nie powiesz mi gdzie idziemy?" Harry spytał po raz czwarty, odkąd Louis po niego przyjechał dwadzieścia minut temu.

Louis potrząsnął głową i kontynuował jazdę w stronę miasta. Budynki stawały się wyższe i Harry wpatrywał się w niego ciekawy, kiedy jechali dalej.

"Mogę zgadnąć?" Spytał Harry po kolejnej minucie, patrząc się na stare budynki zmieszane z wieżowcami. Miasta były tak piękne i tak dziwne w tym samym czasie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, uderzając palcami o kierownicę. "Jasne."

"Wymyślna kolacja?" Próbował Harry z uwagi na to, że obaj mieli na sobie eleganckie spodnie i koszule. Włosy Louisa nawet były uczesane, a broda _przystrzyżona_. Tak, bardzo postarał się na walentynki. Punkowie także mogą być uczuciowi, okej?

"Nope." Odpowiedział Louis. "Mam na myśli tak, nakarmię cię później, ale nie tam teraz jedziemy."

"Film?"

"Proszę Curls, czy według ciebie _wyglądam_ na tak tandetnego?"

"Fakt." Zgodził się Harry. "I dzięki Bogu, nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak kina są dzisiaj zatłoczone. Okej, więc..." Urwał Harry i spojrzał przez okno. "Nie wiem. Na tym etapie zgaduję, że to musical, ale to nie jest zbytnio w twoim stylu."

Louis przytaknął z mruknięciem. "To prawda. Wolałbym obejrzeć jedną z twoich strasznych, romantycznych komedii, niż siedzieć na musicalu."

"Sztuka?"

"Boże, nie."

"Zakupy?"

"Bo nie ma nic lepszego od zakupów w walentynki. Tak, dokładnie Curls." Droczył się Louis, skręcając z głównej drogi na najtańszy parking, jaki mógł znaleźć.

Harry wyrzucił ręce w górę w geście kapitulacji. "Cóż, dobrze, więc się poddaję."

"To w porządku, bo właściwie jesteśmy blisko naszego celu." Louis poinformował go, gdy zaparkował samochód. "Więc domyślisz się za kilka minut kochanie. Jest okej."

Harry wydął wargi i Louis mógł przysiąc, że zaczął to robić przez Lię, ponieważ  _szczerze,_ ale wysiadł z samochodu i podążył za Louisem. Ich dłonie odnalazły się w ciągu sekundy i teraz była to bardziej naturalna, komfortowa rzecz, niż wcześniej podczas ich związku.

"Jesteśmy." Ogłosił Louis kilka minut później, szturchając Harry'ego dopóki nie spojrzał na budynek przed nimi. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, zęby lśniły i zielone oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy zrozumiał gdzie byli.

"Myślałem, że nienawidzisz muzeów sztuki." Harry cicho rozmyślał, nadal uśmiechając się gdy spojrzał na Louisa. Wyglądał na zachwyconego.  _Boże, jestem zakochany w takim nerdzie_. 

Louis zmusił się, by odwrócić wzrok od Harry'ego i potrząsnął ramionami, gdy odpowiedział "nie jestem wielkim fanem, ale mogę podziwiać sztukę od czasu do czasu. Muszę jako artysta, prawda? Dla zasady czy innego gówna, tak?"

"Cóż, oczywiście." Zgodził się Harry, próbując opanować swój zbyt szeroki uśmiech, ale zawalił. To było strasznie urocze i czasem Louis był zdumiony jak bardzo kochał tego głupiego, wysokiego chłopaka z lokami nawet po tych wszystkich miesiącach. To był jeden z tych momentów.

I może to także jeden z takich momentów dla Harry'ego, ponieważ jego uśmiech złagodniał i wpatrywał się w Louisa, zanim przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Pocałował Louisa delikatnie i wolno i było to zbyt intymne, by dzielić taki pocałunek na publicznym chodniku przed muzeum, ale jakoś Louisa to nie obchodziło.

Głupkowaty uśmiech widniał na ustach Harry'ego, gdy się od siebie oderwali i Louis wątpił, że wyglądał inaczej. Z pewnością czuł się oszołomiony.

Harry gapił się przez moment, zanim potrząsnął głową uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy zaoferował Louisowi swoje ramię w okropnie dżentelmeńskim geście. "Możemy?"

Louis prawdopodobnie zwymiotowałby na taki gest w filmie, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko czuł się tak bardzo zakochany, gdy wpatrywał się w kręconowłosego mężczyznę obok niego i złączył ich ręce. "Chodźmy popodziwiać sztukę Curls."

~~~

Galeria była świetna. Były tam dzieła, o których Louis nigdy wcześniej nie myślał że zobaczy własnymi oczami i teraz są były przed nim. To było po części zadziwiające.

Ale prawdziwym dziełem, czymś, co sprawiło, że ta cała wycieczka była warta było widzenie Harry'ego, który podziwiał wszystko dokoła. Jego oczy były szerokie, kiedy obserwował każde pociągnięcie pędzlem i kolor, jego usta rozwarte z wrażenia, gdy wpatrywał się w płótna trzy razy większe od niego.

Louis mógł przyznać, że sztuka była imponująca i zachwycająca, ale był zbyt rozproszony przez migoczące oczy Harry'ego by docenić piękno zawieszone na ścianach.

~~~

Po muzeum i kolacji w niedrogiej restauracji ("proszę, nie potrzebuje wymyślnej restauracji po  _tym_  Louis, muzeum było bardziej, niż wystarczające" Harry nalegał w aucie) i poszli do mieszkania Louisa i Zayna na noc. Było cicho i ciemno kiedy weszli i Louis pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie powinien wcześniej zostawić włączone światła, odkąd wiedział że Zayna nie będzie (to znaczyło, że był u Harry'ego z Niallem i Lią na noc).

"Tak cicho." Zauważył Harry, gdy włączył lampę w salonie. Zostali oblani żółtym światłem i Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ta atmosfera byłaby ogromnie niezręczna w wielu sytuacjach. Ale gdy spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego naprzeciwko niego, niezręczność była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką czuł Louis.

I pierwszą rzeczą, którą czuł Louis było "kocham cię."

Louis kochał sposób w jaki Harry reagował na te słowa. Kilka miesięcy później, a on nadal wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zadowolonego i jakby był na jebanym szczycie za każdym razem, gdy Louis mówił te dwa słowa; jego oczy odrobinę się rozszerzały, a usta układały się w uśmiech z dołeczkami. Tym razem nie było inaczej i ledwo minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział "ja ciebie też kocham."

"Bardzo." Dodał Louis dając dwa kroki do przodu, dopóki nie znajdowali się w swojej przestrzeni.

Harry położył dłonie na biodrach Louisa, palce zahaczały o jego koszulę. Jego oczy obserwowały rysy twarzy Louisa i był zachwycony tym co widział, jakby Louis był był jakimś dziełem w muzeum i uzyskał dostęp, by przyjrzeć się mu z bliska. To raczej nie pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi Louisa w ten sposób, ale podziwiał go tak samo za każdym razem, zanim powtórzył słowa Louisa z tak jakby niedowierzaniem. "Bardzo, kochanie."

Klatka piersiowa Louisa ścisnęła się i rozgrzała pod spojrzeniem Harry'ego i wszystkim, co Louis mógł zrobić było przesunięcie się do przodu, aż mógł Harry'ego odpowiednio pocałować. Najpierw to było powolne, usta delikatnie ocierały się o siebie, zanim złączały się znowu i znowu, ale to szybko przeistoczyło się w serie brunatnych, potrzebujących spotkań. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę Louisa, trzymając ją między zębami, zanim pociągnął za nią i puścił. Otworzył oczy, by napotkać wzrok Louisa, niebieski napotkał zieleń pytając o więcej.

"Sypialnia?" Spytał Louis, już nigdy nie był zażenowanym pytaniem o więcej zaledwie po kilku pocałunkach.

Ale niezdarne przytaknięcie i zgoda Harry'ego nie było czymś, obok czego można było przejść obojętnie, on na pewno też czuł narastające napięcie przez cały dzień.

Potykając się zdjęli swoje buty, skarpetki i spodnie w pokoju Louisa niecałą minutę później, rozpinając swoje koszule w pośpiechu. Albo próbując, naprawdę.

"Masz trudności?" Spytał Louis ze śmiechem, gdy stał obok swojego łóżka w bokserkach i odpiętej koszuli, gdy spojrzał Harry'ego. Wyższy chłopak borykał się ze swoimi guzikami, które wciąż były rozpięte w połowie. Podniósł wzrok z lekkim rumieńcem, jego usta wykrzywione w mały, zażenowany uśmiech; to strasznie urocze, naprawdę.

"Chodź tu." Przywołał go Louis. "Ja chcę to zrobić."

Harry przytaknął i stanął naprzeciwko Louisa. Louis szybko rozpiął guziki, ale Harry nie śpieszył się napawając widokiem, jaki miał przed sobą. Zjechał ciało Louisa wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i z powrotem i owinął rękę pod koszulą Louisa wokół jego talii. "Jesteś taki piękny." Wyszeptał i Boże, kiedyś Louis uważał, że to dziwne- bycie nazywanym pięknym, ale kochał słyszeć jak Harry to mówił.

"I ty to mówisz." Odpowiedział od razu Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry również uśmiechnął się na jego słowa.

"Ale naprawdę Lou." Kontynuował Harry, jego dłonie zjeżdżały w górę i w dół po biodrach Louisa, pozostawiając gęsią skórkę. Potrząsnął głową, wzrok utkwił gdzieś na klatce piersiowej Louisa. "Czasem nie mogę pojąć tego, jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany... jakim szczęściarzem jestem." Uniósł wzrok. "Jakimi szczęściarzami jesteśmy z Lią."

Klatka piersiowa Louisa znów zrobiła tą rzecz, to zbyt pełne, wielkie uczucie, kiedy tylko Harry mówi takie rzeczy- kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że to było to dla niego;  _Harry_ był dla niego. Tyle słów było na języku Louisa i potrząsnął głową, niezdolny by wybrać odpowiednie. I tak w końcu je wypowie; miał lata, by mówić Harry'emu jak się czuje.

Na ten moment tylko potrząsnął głową i pociągnął ze sobą Harry'ego na łóżko za jego rozpiętą koszulę. Na początku ich usta niechlujnie złączyły się ze sobą, ale Harry zawsze szybko to naprawiał podpierając się i unosząc nad Lousem, ich ciała w idealnej linii.

Louis zsunął koszulę Harry'ego jęcząc, gdy Harry przerwał ich pocałunek by w całości ją zdjąć, ale potem pocałował go jeszcze mocniej. Ścisnął biceps Harry'ego, jego palce wbijały się w skórę Harry'ego, gdy przygryzał jego wargi. Harry powoli wsunął język w usta Louisa i Louis pomyślał, że mógłby całować tak Harry'ego każdego dnia do końca swojego życia. Z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko. 

Później Harry zmienił ich pozycję, upadając na materac z zadowolonym westchnięciem i uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis jęknął, ale podparł się nad Harrym tak samo. Jego jęki nie trwały długo, nie z ustami Harry'ego pod jego, które były różowe i spuchnięte i błagały o więcej pocałunków. Louis łatwo spełnił prośbę.

"Boże, kocham cię." Wymamrotał Louis pomiędzy pocałunkami i to w jakiś sposób brzmiało desperacko, jakby potrzebował, żeby Harry to usłyszał.

Harry uśmiechnął się podczas ich pocałunku, ściągając koszulę i bokserki Louisa jakby jednym ruchem. "Kocham cię skarbie." Odpowiedział Harry, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem w ciemności. Louis uważał, że nigdy nie będzie miał dość tego jak Harry to mówi.

Ich usta ponownie się spotkały i znowu i znowu i zdjęli z siebie ostatnie części odzieży w przeciągu minuty. Louis złapał buteleczkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę z szafki nocnej i usiadł pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego rozciągając go jednym palcem, podczas gdy jego usta nigdy nie upuszczały skóry Harry'ego. Całował Harry'ego, dopóki kąt nie był zbyt niewygodny i potem przeniósł usta na jego szyję, obojczyki, klatkę piersiową, gładkie mięśnie brzucha i malutki brzuszek. Boże, kochał ciało Harry'ego.

Harry zaczął wiercić się pod dotykiem Louisa, jego oddech przerywany był jękami, kiedy sięgnął po Louisa.

"Okej skarbie, okej." Louis wyciągnął swoje palce z jakby zdyszanym śmiechem. "Zabaw się ze mną przez minutę?"

Nie potrzebował tego, Boże, był już twardy jak pierdolona skała, ale niech do diabli, jeśli odmówiłby dotyku Harry'ego nawet na kilka sekund, kiedy otwierał prezerwatywę. Harry przytaknął i wziął Louisa do ręki, pociągając go szybko i mocno. Robił to na oślep, głowę miał zanurzoną w poduszce, a oczy zamknięte i Louis miał go właśnie zapytać co było nie tak, kiedy zauważył jak twardy był Harry. Bez słowa Louis odepchnął dłoń Harry'ego i założył prezerwatywę nawilżając siebie, zanim przesunął się i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej, jego nogi szeroko rozłożone.

"Jesteś gotowy, kochanie?" Spytał łagodnie Louis, zawsze się upewniając.

"Tak Lou." Odpowiedział Harry, jego głos niski i zachrypnięty i _Boże_ , Louis nie potrzebował więcej wskazówek, zanim wsunął się w Harry'ego, powoli i długo. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w tej pozycji, zanim wycofał się i znów w niego wszedł.

"Dobrze?"

Harry przytaknął, unosząc odrobinę swoje nogi dla większej wygody. W końcu otworzył oczy, by napotkać spojrzenie Louisa, kiedy przyzwyczaił się do uczucia Louisa w sobie.

Harry pociągnął Louisa w dół do pocałunku, w połowie spadając z łóżka przez pozycję, próbując się utrzymać, kiedy Louis kontynuował pchnięcia, które stały się częstsze. Louis dysząc zaśmiał się, kiedy ich usta się z siebie zsunęły, ale zakończył jękiem, kiedy zatopił się z powrotem w Harrym. Żar wokół niego był przeładowany uczuciem i złapał penisa Harry'ego i zaczął mu obciągać synchronicznie do jego pchnięć.

"Dojdź ze mną kochanie." Louis zdołał z siebie wydusić, jego usta znajdowały się gdzieś na policzku Harry'ego.

Harry przytaknął i spotykał pchnięcia Louisa w połowie. "Tak blisko Lou, tak blisko." Jego słowa zamieniły się w niski jęk.

I Louis kochał ten moment, kochał kiedy obaj osiągali swój szczyt razem. To było szybkie i wszystko było gorące, spocone i lepkie, ale naprawdę, nie obrażał sobie tego inaczej, kiedy wysunął się z Harry'ego i opadł na materac obok niego, jego klatka podnosiła się i opadała ciężko oddychając.

"Tak bardzo cię kocham." Oznajmił Harry minutę później, pokój był cichszy, ich oddechy stabilniejsze. Odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Louisa i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego uśmiech lśnił nawet w ciemnościach. "Naprawdę Lou. Dzisiejszy dzień był... Dzisiejszy dzień był niesamowity. Spektakularny. Dziękuję."

Louis uśmiechnął się, pewnie wyglądał na półprzytomnego po seksie. "Wiesz jak łatwo jest ciebie kochać Hazza?" Zastanawiał się, ponieważ szczerze, dlaczego Harry miałby mu kiedykolwiek dziękować za robienie czegoś? "Dzisiejszy dzień był drobnostką, ale uwielbiałem spędzić z tobą ten czas."

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. "Ja też Lou."

Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy jeszcze długo, zanim Harry przerwał to by wtulić się w Louisa.

Jeśli powiedziałbyś Louisowi rok temu, że tak będzie spędzał walentynki w tym roku, albo że będzie _tak_  szczęśliwy powiedziałby ci, że jesteś szalony. Ale teraz, teraz Louis nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia w inny sposób.

~~~

Louis uwielbiał leniwe dni z Lia i Harrym, szczególnie kiedy Lia była zajęta bawieniem się zabawkami na podłodze, więc on i Harry mogli przytulać się na kanapie, ledwo zwracając uwagę na program dla dzieci w telewizji, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

Po chwili Louis praktycznie odpływał z Harrym w swoich ramionach, Harry odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i powiedział cicho "Tak w zasadzie to mieszkasz teraz tutaj, tak?"

Louis odrobinę się zarumienił, próbując wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dlaczego trzyma tyle swoich rzeczy w miejscu gdzie nie mieszkał, kiedy Harry kontynuował "dlaczego się po prostu nie wprowadzisz?"

Była chwila, w której Louis mógł, prawdopodobnie powinien spytać  _jesteś poważny?_  Ale Harry ciągnął "jestem pewien, że Lia nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Pyta mnie czy możesz nocować praktycznie każdego dnia."

Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko wyszeptał "z przyjemnością."

I to było to.

~~~

Louis właśnie wrócił do mieszkania Harr- ich mieszkania i przygotowywał przekąski, kiedy Gemma przywiozła Lię, ponieważ okazjonalnie odbierała ją ze szkoły, jeśli grafiki Louisa i Harry'ego ze sobą kolidowały.

Minęło pięć minut i nagle drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły z szybkim "Cześć Lou! Pa Lou! Muszę iść do dentysty, ale przywiozłam twoją córkę do domu całą i zdrową!"

Louis zdołał krzyknąć "Cześć! Dzięki!", kiedy drzwi się zamknęły.

Wkrótce słychać było dźwięk małych stópek biegnących do kuchni, gdzie Louis skończył wkładać do miski pokrojone owoce, ulubioną przekąskę Lii.  _Jaki ojciec, taka córka_ , pomyślał Louis.

"Tato! Tato!" Pisnęła Lia, kiedy wbiegła do kuchni wymachując kartką papieru w dłoni. Podbiegła prosto do oszołomionego Louisa i dumnie pokazała swój rysunek.

"Cześć moje kochanie." Przywitał ją Louis, kiedy wziął od niej rysunek by przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. "To dla tatusia, kochanie? Obawiam się, że nie będzie go w domu jeszcze trochę."

Ale Lia potrząsnęła głową i wyglądała na całkowicie zadowoloną, kiedy ogłosiła "nie, to da ciebie tato!"

Louis gapił się zdezorientowany przez chwilę na Lię.  _Tato?_  Ale ona wciąż patrzyła na niego z podekscytowaniem, więc przyjrzał się kartce. To rysunek trzech patyczkowatych ludzików. Ten po środku to oczywiście Lia, ponieważ była o wiele mniejsza i miała długie, kręcone włosy i nad jej głową było napisane 'Lia'. Ta na lewo była wysoka i miała kapelusz, a nad nim napis 'tatuś'. Potem wzrok Louisa wylądował na postaci po prawo i cicho sapnął. Postać była wyższa od Lii, ale nie tak wysoka jak Harry i nad nią pisało 'tata'.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły jakby to była prawdopodobnie najbardziej monumentalna rzecz, z której zdał sobie sprawę.  _Cholera, jestem jej tatą. To moja rodzina, mam dziecko, o mój Boże_ , pomyślał Louis. Nigdy wcześniej nie nazwała go tatą aż do dzisiaj i szybko się zastanowił skąd się to wzięło.

Kiedy pogodził się z tym objawieniem spojrzał na duże, lśniące oczy i wielki uśmiech  _swojej córki. Ona jest moją córką,_  pomyślał.  _Jesteśmy rodziną._

Uśmiech Louisa poszerzył się i pasował do tego Lii. Był tak, tak szczęśliwy. Zachwycony. Bardzo kochał swoją rodzinę, nie był pewien, czy jego serce było w stanie to opanować. 

"To cudowne, mój skarbie." W końcu zdołał powiedzieć. "Absolutnie zachwycające, ląduje prosto na lodówkę." Louis powiedział Lii, kiedy odwrócił się i przyczepił obrazek do lodówki magnesem w kształcie literek. Louis był zdecydowanie dumnym tatą.

Kiedy Lia zostawiła swój plecak w pokoju, usiedli na kanapie w salonie i jedli pokrojone owoce, podczas gdy znowu oglądali 'Gdzie jest Nemo' i Louis uważał, że nie mógłby pozbyć się uśmiechu z twarzy, nawet jeśli by próbował.

~~~

Później tej nocy powiedział Harry'emu o nowym wydarzeniu związanym z  'tatą' i jeśli zdarzyło się tak, że ochoczo odbyli 3 rundy w pościeli, cóż. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.

~~~

Kilka dni później, kiedy Harry był w pracy, a Lia w szkole Louis zabrał ze sobą rysunek do ich studia tatuażu, gdzie Zayn pracował tego popołudnia.

To naprawdę nie zajęło Louisowi wiele czasu, by zdecydować co zrobi z pustym miejscem obok jego tatuażu z lisią norą, po prostu musiał czekać na okazję. W ten sposób Louis jechał do domu kilka godzin później z nowym bandażem na jego ręce i tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kiedy dotarł do domu, Harry od razu zauważył bandaż na jego ręce i zaczął męczyć Louisa przez cały wieczór bezwstydnie flirtując i trzepocząc rzęsami, kiedy tylko miał taką szansę. Louis wiedział po kim Lia odziedziczyła urok.

Louis w końcu poddał się, kiedy byli w łóżku, Harry przewrócił się na niego, przywierając go do łóżka i jęcząc "Looouuuu, prooooooszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, pokaż miiiii."

"Okej, okej, jesteś tak nieznośny jak  _nasza_  córka." Zażartował Louis. Harry kompletnie błyszczał, kiedy Louis mówił o Lii jako o 'ich'.

Harry zszedł z Louisa, więc obaj mogli usiąść opierając się o zagłówek i Louis mógł poczuć podekscytowanie Harry'ego, gdy zderzyli się ramionami.

Louis ostrożnie oderwał opatrunek i rozkoszował się cichym sapnięciem Harry'ego.

"Lou." Wyszeptał Harry, jego palce automatycznie powędrowały, by przejechać po nowym tatuażu.

"Podoba ci się?" Spytał nerwowo Louis odrobinę panikując, że Harry może pomyśleć, że to zbyt wiele. Było tak, dopóki Harry nie przyciągnął Louisa do ciasnego uścisku i zaczął całować go po skórze, gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć.

"Lou, o mój Boże, to niesamowite, kocham to, kocham to, kocham to!" Powiedział Harry, szybko przyciskając usta do tych Louisa.

Louis pozwoliłby całować się do końca życia, albo chociaż próbował. Ciężko jest się całować i uśmiechać w tym samym momencie, ale starał się najlepiej jak mógł.

~~~

Kolejny weekend, kolejny mecz do zagrania.

Tym razem było odrobinę chłodniej, ale to nie powstrzymało Harry'ego i Lii by przyjść i mu kibicować. Nawet przyjechali z Louisem, by mogli obejrzeć rozgrzewkę.

Dopingowali mu cały mecz z gorącą czekoladą w dłoniach.

Lia nawet wymachiwała plakatem, który sama narysowała, dopingując "Tata Lou-wee! Tata Loue-wee!"

Louis kochał swój fan club bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego.

~~~

Louis patrzył się na mały, skromny budynek stojący przed nim. Naprawdę nie powinien być nerwowy, ale był. To jego pierwszy raz, gdy odbierał Lię ze szkoły i każdy krok, który stawiał ze swoją małą rodziną był naprawdę ogromny i ważny i chciał je robić, naprawdę chciał, był po prostu nerwowy, bo chciał dobrze sobie radzić w byciu tatą. Chciał sprawić, by jego mała rodzina była dumna na każdy sposób.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i wymamrotał do siebie "dosłownie z tobą wszystko w porządku, ty wielka pizdo, po prostu idź po swoją dziewczynkę."

Kiedy Louis szedł przez szkołę szukając sali numer dwanaście, był świadom wszystkich spojrzeń. Przypuszczał, że nałożenie tank topu z jego zwykłymi, obcisłymi jeansami nie pomagało, ale był sobą.

Upewnił się, że trzymał głowę wysoko w górze i nawet przywitał się z kilkoma, gapiącymi się rodzicami. 

W końcu znalazł salę numer dwanaście na końcu korytarza i wszedł do środka. Było tam wielu rodziców i dzieci, które bawiły się zabawkami i kolorowały w oczekiwaniu, aż rodzice ich odbiorą.

Wielu z nich spojrzało, by zobaczyć kto przyszedł i Louis odrobinę zaniepokoił się naglą uwagą. Drobna brunetka, inna niż ta, którą pamiętał z pierwszego dnia szkoły do niego podeszła, wyglądając na zawstydzoną i zdezorientowaną, gdy spytała "mogę w czymś pomóc?"

Louis zignorował wszystkie dziwne spojrzenia i odpowiedział "oh tak, przyszedłem odebrać Lię? Jestem jej drugim ojcem."

Był odrobinę podirytowany, że nauczycielka wyglądała na sceptyczną przez tą informację, ale potem Lia przybiegła ze swoim małym plecaczkiem i kartką w ręce, krzycząc "Tata! Tata!"

Louis pochylił się by ją podnieść i składał pocałunki na jej twarzy, kiedy chichotała. Kiedy się odrobinę uspokoiła, Louis spytał "jak było dziś w szkole, mój mały potworku?"

Twarz Lii całkowicie się rozświetliła (kocha szkołę). "Było wspaniale!" Krzyknęła. Potem wcisnęła kartkę, którą trzymała prosto przed twarz Louisa, więc mógł zobaczyć ten śliczny rysunek. "Patrz, pokolorowałam dla ciebie rysunek!" Pisnęła.

Kiedy mógł spojrzeć na rysunek z normalnej odległości, upewnił się, by spojrzeć na niego dokładnie, zanim skomplementował "Oh Lia, jest piękny." Nadal ignorował wszystkie spojrzenia, skupiając się jedynie na swojej dziewczynce.

Lia zaniosła się dumą, gdy spytała "czy też narysujesz to na swojej ręce tato?"

Louis ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową, tłumacząc "Chyba nie mam wystarczająco miejsca, przykro mi kochanie." Pocałował czoło Lii, kiedy wydęła wargi.

Był tak zaabsorbowany Lią, że odrobinę się przestraszył, kiedy nauczycielka zaczęła mówić "mam wytatuowany jeden z jej rysunków?" Louis pomyślał, że wyglądała na odrobinę urzeczoną.

Louis odpowiedział jej beztrosko "Tak! Genialnie, prawda?" Louis podtrzymał Lię drugą ręką, więc mógł dumnie pokazać tatuaż, który zrobił sobie z rodzinnego rysunku Lii. Uwielbiał go i chciał go pokazać każdemu, kto chciał popatrzeć.

Nastała niezręczna chwila ciszy kiedy Louis zdecydował, że lepiej już iść, więc zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę się odezwać powiedział "Cóż! Musimy iść odebrać tatusia z pracy. Miło panią poznać, pani Johnson."

Louis niósł Lię przez korytarz i wyszli z budynku, ponownie ignorując spojrzenia, podczas gdy słuchał jak Lia twierdziła, że powinni mieć gofry na kolację. I naprawdę, kim był by odmówić?


	9. wiosna

Louis chciałby, żeby wszystko było radosne i dobre każdego dnia, ale to nie byłoby realistyczne, prawda? Mógł przypomnieć sobie tylko kilka dni, gdy czuł się przybity w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy odkąd Harry i Lia byli obecni w jego życiu i większość z nich była wywołana przez głupie rzeczy- rzeczy, które zawsze były wyjaśniane zanim on lub Harry poszli spać. Nigdy nie pozostawiali kłótni lub czegokolwiek innego bez wyjaśnienia na noc.

Naprawdę, Louis z łatwością zapomniał o tych kilku dniach. Jego życie było całkiem zajebiste i nie myślał o przeszłości, gdy był tak zadowolony i szczęśliwy.

Więc Louis starał się nie myśleć o niczym, gdy razem z Harrym zostali wezwani na spotkanie z wicedyrektorem szkoły Lii. Harry również się starał, mówiąc Louisowi kiedy czekali w jego gabinecie "to pewnie tylko rutynowe spotkanie. Sprawdzenie postępów Lii, tak?" Ale Harry wyglądał jakby sam w to nie wierzył, jeśli sądzić po jego niepewnym uśmiechu.

Ale Louis przytaknął słabo się uśmiechając, gdy wyprostował się na krześle i wygładził swoją zwykłą koszulkę, którą wybrał na dzisiejszy dzień. Rękawy miał podwinięte, jego tatuaże w pełni okazałości i zastanawiał się, czy powinien opuścić rękawy. Ale na zewnątrz było ciepło i to nie tak, że rękawy zakryłyby jego wszystkie tatuaże; naprawdę, nie ma sensu ich ukrywać.

Rozległo się pukanie i drzwi się otworzyły, Louis podskoczył przez hałas i odwrócił się by zobaczyć niskiego, starszego mężczyznę, pana Curtisa, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wyglądał na sympatycznego, ale i tak coś przewróciło się w brzuchu Louisa.

"Pan Styles i Pan..." Zaczął pan Curtis, gdy zajął swoje miejsce i przerwał, by spojrzeć na swoje dokumenty. "Tomlinson, tak?"

"Tak proszę pana." Potwierdził Louis i nienawidził tego, że brzmiał jak zdemoralizowany dzieciak, który został wezwany na ponowną wizytę u dyrektora.  _Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, nie zrobiłeś nic złego,_  powtarzał sobie jak mantrę.

"Racja, co u was słychać? Wygląda na to, że pogoda zmieniła się na lepsze, prawda?"

"U nas w porządku, panie Curtain." Odpowiedział Harry i Louis nienawidził takich uprzejmości. "I pogoda jest całkiem ładna, tak."

"Dobrze, dobrze." Wymamrotał pan Curtain, gdy przeglądał dokumenty na swoim biurku, zatrzymując się i czytając je, jakby sam nie wiedział dlaczego w ogóle się dzisiaj tutaj znajdowali. "Więc." Zaczął ponownie, składając swoje dłonie na biurku i spojrzał poważnie na Louisa i Harry'ego. "Wezwałem was obu, ponieważ kilka nauczycielek i rodziców ostatnio zaniepokoiło się o Lię."

Serce Louisa opadło i Harry pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle, jego oczy automatycznie zaczęły się intensywnie patrzeć tak jak zawsze, gdy był zaniepokojony. "Zaniepokoiło?" Powtórzył. "W jakim sensie? Źle się zachowuje w klasie?"

"Oh, nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy panie Styles." Zapewnił go. "Lia całkiem dobrze dostosowuje się do atmosfery panującej w klasie. Pani Johnson zauważyła, że dogaduje się ze swoimi rówieśnikami lepiej, niż inni uczniowie. Jest całkiem czarująca, tak mówi jej raport."

"Więc..." Przerwał Harry, zerkając na Louisa jakby musiał coś przegapić. "Przepraszam, nie rozumiem tej sprawy, panie Curtis. Wygląda na to, że Lia radzi sobie całkowicie dobrze."

"Tak, radzi sobie znakomicie." Zgodził się pan Curtis. Znów spojrzał na swoje dokumenty i zmierzył każdego z nich wzrokiem, zanim kontynuował. "Ich zmartwienia dotyczą czegoś bardziej... poza szkołą. W szczególności nauczyciele są zmartwieni o życie domowe Lii i może jakieś nowsze... powiedzmy 'wpływy' w jej życiu w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy."

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Słowa pana Curtisa mogły być mało precyzyjne- nawet kulturalne- ale były głośne i wyraźne, naprawdę i Louis gwałtownie opadł na krzesło.

"Czy te nowsze wpływy mają negatywny wpływ na jej zachowanie w szkole?" Spytał po chwili Louis, złapał kontakt wzrokowy z wicedyrektorem i nawet się nie zawahał. 

Pan Curtis znów spojrzał do swoich papierów, bez wątpienia czytając notatki od nauczycielek. Zmarszczył brwi gdy je czytał i po chwili przyznał "nie jakiś strasznie negatywny wpływ, nie, ale nauczyciele Lii zauważyli, że zaczęła zagłębiać 'nienaturalne zainteresowanie tatuażami' jak na jej wiek".

Louis wzruszył ramionami, naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa miała miejsce. "Więc? Dzieciaki mają dziwne zainteresowania. To się zdarza. Czy zmusza swoich rówieśników do wytatuowania się?"

"Cóż, nie panie Tomlinson, to nie jest naprawdę-"

"Więc dlaczego mu tutaj jesteśmy?" Zażądał Louis. "Jest pan zajętym mężczyzną, panie Curtis, wątpię, że zajmuje pan sobie czas rozmawianiem o dziwnych zainteresowaniach sztuką przez czterolatków."

W pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała cisza, ale tym razem dłuższa.

Tym razem Harry przerwał ciszę, powoli się zastanawiając. "Panie Curtis? Czy jest konkretny powód tego spotkania poza zainteresowaniami Lii?"

Zastępca spojrzał ponownie na biurko, jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy rozważał jego słowa. W końcu westchnął i spokojnie wyjaśnił "Panie Styles i Panie Tomlinson, będę z wami szczery. Niektórzy nauczyciele i rodzice są zmartwieni stylem życia, który wasza dwójka może pokazywać Lii w domu. Konkretnie pan Tomlinson." Przerwał, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Louisa. "są zmartwieni o wpływ, który umyślnie lub nie może mieć pan na Lię." 

Znowu byli cicho i Lios z Harrym wymienili długie spojrzenie. Co masz w ogóle powiedzieć na coś takiego? Louis chciał zniknąć, może przeniknąć przez podłogę.

Bez słowa Harry wstał i pokazał Louisowi, żeby zrobił to samo.

"Panie Styles." Zaczął wicedyrektor, unosząc dłoń.

Ale Harry potrząsnął głową. "Z całym szacunkiem panie Curtins, jeśli najnowszy  _wpływ_  nie ma żadnego widocznego, negatywnego wpływu na zachowanie Lii w szkole, albo na jej zdrowie i samopoczucie, to nasze życie domowe nie jest naprawdę sprawą szkoły."

Zanim pan Curtins mógł coś powiedzieć, Harry złapał dłoń Louisa i wyciągnął go z pomieszczenia, z budynku, nie puszczając go, dopóki nie doszli do samochodu.

~~~~

Siedzieli w ciszy w samochodzie przez kilka minut, zagubieni w swoich własnych myślach.

"Przepraszam." Było pierwszym słowem, które wypowiedział Harry i Louis tego nienawidził. Nienawidził tego, że Harry czuł jakąś odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało.

"Nie." Powiedział Louis, potrząsając głową i w końcu zapiął pasy. "Możemy po prostu pojechać do domu?"

Harry przytaknął i zapiął pasy, odpalił silnik i przyciszył radio. Jechali w ciszy i Louis patrzył się przez okno przez całą drogę, nienawidząc tego, że pogoda była dzisiaj tak ładna, że słońce mogło świecić tak jasno, gdy on czuł się niesamowicie zdołowany.

_Panie Tomlinson, są zmartwieni o wpływ, który umyślnie lub nie może mieć pan na Lię._

Słowa pana Curtisa bez końca krążyły po głowie Louisa. Na początku był wściekły, krew w nim gotowała się przez absurdalność tej całej sytuacji, myśl, że każdy w dzisiejszym świecie martwi się o małą dziewczynkę, bo miała dwóch ojców. To absurdalne. To gówno prawda, tym właśnie to było.

Louis zacisnął zęby na te słowa, które szydziły z niego i każdego zmartwienia które posiadał, odkąd Harry i Lia stali się częścią jego życia. Nigdy nie sądził, że był gotowy na takie życie, zawsze martwił się, że nie był stworzony do bycia ojcem, że będzie tym, na kim polegają inni. Gdy usłyszał jak ktoś wypowiada wszystkie jego zmartwienia, sugestie że tak, nie nadawał się do roli ojca... Chciało mu się wymiotować.

Pozwolił Harry'emu by go przytulał, gdy wrócili do domu, pozwolił mu, by owinął całe jego ciało swoimi ramionami. Stali tak obok drzwi wejściowych przez jakiś czas, po prostu wdychając swój zapach.

"Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć." W końcu przyznał Harry łamiącym się szeptem, jego usta ocierały się o szyję Louisa.

 _Jestem złym wpływem?_  Louis chciał spytać, gdy Harry odsunął się i złapał jego wzrok.  _Jestem zły dla Lii?_

Nie powiedział żadnej z tej rzeczy, zdecydował się na "nie jestem pewien, czy jest o czym mówić."

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wpatrywał się w Louisa z poważnym spojrzeniem, zanim powiedział "wiesz, że to całe spotkanie było całkowicie nie na miejscu... prawda?"

I to było bliskie uspokojeniu, tak bliskie, że Louis prawie spytał Harry'go by powiedział mu, że wszystkie jego podejrzenia były błędne. Ale słowa Harry'ego poniosły klęskę przez to, jak umysł Louisa wciąż pędził, spotkanie na nowo odkopało wszystkie niepewności, które Louis starał się zagrzebać.

Louis przytaknął i krótko się uśmiechnął. "Racja." Zgodził się i odepchnął się od ściany. "Zamierzam się trochę przejść, okej? Świeże powietrze. Odrobinę oczyścić umysł."

Był moment, który wyglądał jakby Harry miał powstrzymać Louisa od wyjścia i Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry mógł zobaczyć tą dziką, histeryczną iskrę w jego oczach. Z pewnością mógł; Harry znał go zbyt dobrze.

Ale Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, ale jego dołeczki się nie pokazały. "Tak, tak, oczywiście Lou." Powiedział i pochylił się do krótkiego pocałunku. "Niedługo wrócisz?"

Louis uśmiechnął się- starał się- i przytaknął, gdy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. "Oczywiście Curls."

~~~

Ale 'niedługo' było okropnym słowem. Było nieprecyzyjną i kłopotliwą, pustą obietnicą.

Louis starał się o tym nie myśleć, gdy wsiadł do pociągu godzinę później, wyciszając swój telefon i zmieniając tryb na nie przeszkadzać. Poczuł ciężar w brzuchu, kiedy wsadził telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Dzisiaj starał się nie myśleć o wielu rzeczach i spektakularnie nawalał.

Nie wraca do domu, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić wyjaśniania tego dnia, spotkania swojej mamie. I tak nie mógł tego zrobić. Miał 25 lat. Nie mógł uciekać do swojej mamy za każdym razem, gdy coś szło źle. 

Wysiadł z pociągu na starej, znajomej stacji kolejną godzinę później. Słońce już zaczęło się obniżać i oblewało wszystko dokoła złotym odcieniem. Rzucało długi cień, który ciemniał na chodniku, który Louis tak dobrze znał niecałe pięć lat temu kiedy był na studiach, kiedy czuł jakby świat zawsze biegł zbyt szybko, żeby on za nim nadążył.

Ścieżka prowadziła pośród kupy drzew i przerośniętych krzaków i roślin. Znikała pod warstwą martwych, mokrych liści, które w jakiś sposób przetrwały zimę. Louis pozwolił, by jego stopy prowadziły go znajomą ścieżką, dopóki nie dotarł na wzgórze. To nadal była część kampusu, był przekonany, ponieważ bez wątpienia ktoś zajmował się tą ziemią, ale nigdy tutaj nikogo nie było. To było ulubione miejsce Louisa, kiedy tylko jego zajęcia były zbyt stresujące, albo kiedy czuł jakby tracił kontrolę. Przychodził tu, do tej wielkiej, otwartej przestrzeni i patrzył się na świat przed nim i po kilku godzinach żaden problem nie wydawał się już tak wielki.

Z westchnięciem Louis usiadł na trawie, zginając kolana przed sobą, gdy wziął kilka długich, głębokich, miarowych oddechów.

Słowa pana Curtisa krążyły po jego głowie przez całą drogę w pociągu, że już nie brzmiały jak rzeczywiste słowa. Brzmiały jakby został wmurowane i były fałszywe i będąc szczerym Louis nadal był zszokowany, że musiał usłyszeć takie słowa od dorosłego mężczyzny.

Ale wszystkie stare niepewności Louisa wciąż były na wierzchu, jego lęki zwiększone do tego stopnia, że zaczął wmawiać sobie w pociągu, że oni mają rację. Nauczyciele i inni rodzice mieli prawo, żeby się martwić; Louis nie nadawał się do tej roboty. Louis nie miał dobrego wpływu na Lię.

Przynajmniej to było to, w co Louis zaczynał wierzyć. Lęk sprawia, że zaczynasz wierzyć w szalone rzeczy.

Ze światem, który rozciągał się przed nim Louis starał się pozbyć tych wszystkich niepewności.  Myślał o swoim życiu w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, o tych wszystkich razach, gdy Lia przybiegała do niego z pytaniami i uśmiechami i rysunkami i pochwałami. Myślał o tym, gdy Harry mówił mu jak bardzo Lia go kocha i uwielbia, jak dobrze się nią zajmuje. Myślał o tym, gdy Zayn przyznał, że był pod wrażeniem, mimo, że dziwnie było widzieć Louisa w roli ojca tak szybko. Pomyślał o ojcu, którego tak naprawdę nie miał gdy dorastał i miał nadzieje i modlił się, że nigdy taki nie będzie, prosił, żeby był lepszy.

Położył się na trawie i pomyślał jak szczęśliwy był ze swoim życiem. Nawet nie wiedział, że taki rodzaj szczęścia istnieje, dopóki Harry i Lia nie wkroczyli do jego życia.

Te wszystkie niepewności powoli,  _powoli_  zaczęły ponownie znikać i serce Louisa w końcu zaczęło bić w normalnym tempie, jego oddech się ustabilizował. Był tak zrelaksowany, że jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać, słońce wciąż się obniżało.

~~~

Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, kiedy Louis  przebudził się przez brzęczenie w swojej kieszeni. Na początku zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany przez swoje otoczenie i telefon.

"Myślałem, że cię wyciszyłem." Wymamrotał do siebie, gdy wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni. Podświetliło się i wibrowało w jego dłoni, zdjęcie Harry'ego i Lii ukazało się na ekranie. Przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał, zanim odebrał połączenie. "Halo?"

"Louis." Spytał Harry. Brzmiał na spanikowanego.

"Tak, oczywiście, że to ja. O co chodzi?" 

"O co chodzi?" Zaśmiał się Harry, ale bez humoru. "Louis, próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić przez całe popołudnie. Jest już wpół do dziewiątej. Gdzie do-" Przerwał i dźwięk wokół niego zmienił się, wszystko stało się cichsze, w tym jego głos. "Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?"

"Ja, erm." Zawahał się Louis, przygryzając wargę. Naprawdę nie przemyślał tego, jak ma to wytłumaczyć.  _Musiałem się wyrwać_ brzmiało jak głupia odpowiedź. "Wybrałem się na wycieczkę."

Minęła chwila, a potem "powiedziałeś, że idziesz się przejść."

"To było nagłe. _Poszedłem_  się przejść, ale potem ja... wsiadłem do pociągu?"

"Wsiadłeś do pociągu?" Zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem i Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić to jego maniakalne spojrzenie w tej chwili, to spojrzenie, gdy naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. "Louis, przepraszam, ale co do kurwy?"

I szczerze, Louis nie wiedział jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc tego nie zrobił.

Minęła minuta, słychać było jedynie ich oddechy. "Czy to" zaczął Harry "czy to ma coś wspólnego z dzisiejszym spotkaniem?"

Czasami brak odpowiedzi jest odpowiedzią, której potrzebujesz.

Harry westchnął, ale nie brzmiał na sfrustrowanego. Brzmiał po prostu na zmęczonego. "Kochanie, dlaczego po prostu ze mną wcześniej nie porozmawiałeś? Powiedziałem ci, że to było nie na miejscu..."

"Wiem." Powiedział Louis, chociaż tego nie wiedział. Nie. "Wiem, ja tylko... Zgaduję, że to poruszyło czułą strunę. Byłem jakby zmartwiony od miesięcy, że nie jestem do tego stworzony... Dla Lii. Dla ciebie. I zgaduję, że usłyszenie tego od wicedyrektora po prostu..." On nie płakał, on nie płakał,  _on nie płakał_.

"Oh Lou..."

"Przepraszam."

"Co? Nie, Louis, kochanie, nie." Harry powstrzymał Louisa od przepraszania. "Proszę, nie."

"Okej."

"W porządku." Oznajmił Harry. Po chwili spytał, niepewny. "Wracasz dzisiaj do domu?"

To pytanie wzięło Louisa z zaskoczenia. Nawet przez te wszystkie zmartwienia nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, że miałby  _nie_ wrócić do domu. Gdzie indziej miałby pójść? Co miałby zrobić? "Skarbie, oczywiście, że wracam do domu." Zapewnił Harry'ego, nienawidząc tego, że musiał to w ogóle powiedzieć. "Ty i Lia jesteście moim światem, wiesz."

"Tak?" Spytał Harry i Louis mógł stwierdzić, że się uśmiecha, nawet z takiej odległości.

"Tak. Moim wszechświatem, naprawdę."

"Dobrze, bo wasza dwójka również jest moim. Mówiąc o Lii... Porozmawiasz z nią przez chwilkę? Była smutna odkąd wróciła do domu. Próbowałem jej powiedzieć, że po prostu gdzieś wyszedłeś, ale zgaduję, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu własnych zmartwień."

Klatka piersiowa Louisa zacisnęła się i pomyślał jak cholernie bardzo kochał tego głupiego chłopaka i jego córkę- ich córkę. Tak bardzo, że to nierealne.

"Daj mi ją." Powiedział mu Louis. "Będę z nią rozmawiał całą drogę do domu, jeśli będę musiał."

"Okej, dam ją za minutę." Powiedział Harry. "Louis?"

"Tak Harry?"

"Kocham cię Louis."

Z całą pewnością klatka Louisa była zbyt zaciśnięta, zbyt pełna, zbyt duża. "Ja ciebie też kocham Harry. Bardziej, niż wszystko inne."

~~~

Louis rozłączył się z Lią pół godziny wcześniej, zanim wszedł do ich mieszkania później tego wieczora. Światła były zgaszone, z wyjątkiem lampy w salonie i było cicho. _Dobrze_ , pomyślał Louis. To musiało znaczyć, że Harry położył Lię do łóżka.

Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod Louisem gdy zdejmował buty obok drzwi i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego stojącego w progu. "Jesteś w domu." Powiedział i brzmiał jakby trochę mu ulżyło.

"Jestem w domu." Potwierdził Louis i podszedł do Harry'ego spoglądając na niego, na tą twarz, którą kochał bardziej, niż każdą inną na świecie. Bez słowa oplótł go ramionami i ciasno przytulił. Harry od razu to odwzajemnił, jego uścisk tak przytulny, że to niemal bolało; Louis tego pragnął.

"Kocham cię." Powiedział Harry, gdy oderwali się od siebie minutę później, ich oczy nawiązały ze sobą kontakt.

Louis uśmiechnął się, trzymając dłoń na biodrze Harry'ego. "I ja kocham ciebie."

Harry również się uśmiechnął i odnalazł dłoń Louisa, zanim odwrócił się i pociągnął go do kuchni. "Jadłeś coś? Zostawiłem ci kolację."

Harry był taki idealny, naprawdę, Louis mógł płakać. "To brzmi wyśmienicie kochanie, dziękuję." Powiedział i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego na znak wdzięczności.

Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął i przerwał ich dotyk, zajmując się wyciągnięciem talerza z lodówki i podgrzaniem go. Panowała cisza, gdy Harry poruszał się po kuchni, a Louis usiadł przy stole.

Kiedy Louis był w połowie swojego posiłku, Harry odezwał się przełamując ciszę. "Nie możesz po prostu wyjeżdżać, gdy rzeczy stają się trudne, nie kiedy jest dziecko, które jest od ciebie zależne. Wiesz to, prawda?"

Coś w brzuchu Louisa przewróciło się na słowa Louisa. Odłożył swój widelec. "Ja nie 'wyjechałem."

"Lou... wsiadłeś do pociągu i pojechałeś do innego miasta oddalonego o godzinę drogi."

"Ale nie wyjechałem. To brzmi jakbym planować nie wracać." Odgryzł się Louis i bawił się ziemniakami na swoim talerzu. I powtórzył jeszcze raz. "Nie zamierzałem wyjechać."

"Okej." Powiedział Harry. "Nie wyjechałeś. Ale naprawdę mnie zmartwiłeś Louis. Lię też."

"Przepraszam." Było wszystkim, co mógł powiedzieć Louis próbując nie czuć się jak dzieciak, który zostaje zbesztany. "Nie myślałem. Ja tylko... To spotkanie naprawdę podłamało mnie nerwowo i potrzebowałem po prostu..."

"Wyrwać się." Uzupełnił Harry i sięgnął przez stół by uścisnąć dłoń Louisa. "Łapię to i to w porządku. Musisz po prostu to zakomunikować, tak? Musisz dać mi znać co się tam dzieje w sytuacjach takich jak ta." Wskazał palcem na głowę Louisa.

Louis przytaknął. "Wiem. Mogę to zrobić. Zrobię to. Przepraszam."

Harry potrząsnął głową. "Nie musisz Lou. Przykro mi, że to spotkanie naprawdę trafiło w twój czuły punkt... Nadal jestem zniesmaczony przez to wszystko, jeśli mam być szczerym." 

"Ja też."

"Nie mieli prawa tego mówić. Ich _zmartwienie_  było całkowicie bezpodstawne i szczerze, ta cała rzecz była absurdalna." Zaczął Harry, potrząsając swoją głową jakby starał się uwolnić od jakiś myśli. "I poważnie Louis, jesteś tak wspaniałą osobą, _tak dobrze_  radzisz sobie z Lią, że nie mogę nawet pojąć jak oni mogli spojrzeć na ciebie i być zmartwieni tym, że możesz mieć jakiś zły wspływ. To absurd. Czasami wydaje mi się, że ty lepiej nadajesz się do roli ojca, niż ja-"

"Nie bądź śmieszny." Przerwał mu Louis, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu rozciągającego się na jego ustach.

"Nie jestem!" Nalegał Harry. "Jestem w 100% poważny w tej sprawie Lou, naprawdę. Jasne, znasz Lię od niedawna, ale tak dobrze się z nią dogadujesz na jakiś sposób, którego nawet ja nie rozumiem. Jakby, jasne, wszyscy jej wujkowie i ciocie i dziadkowie sprawiają, że jest szczęśliwa, ale ciebie tak bardzo kocha Louis... Naprawdę kocha. Jesteś jej tatą tak samo jak ja jestem jej ojcem. Jesteśmy rodziną, tak? Nikt nie może tego zmienić."

Louis uśmiechnął się małym, drobnym uśmieszkiem, jego usta złączone, gdy patrzył się na swój talerz.

"I jeśli ludzie mają swoje zmartwienia, lub cokolwiek do powiedzenia" kontynuował Harry, jego głos stał się odrobinę cichszy. "Musisz po prostu nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nie wiedzą jak świetne nasze życie jest. Nie wiedzą o czym mówią i musisz to pamiętać. Wiesz przez ile gówna musiałem przejść jako 19-letni, samotny, gejowski ojciec? Dużo Lou.  _Dużo_. I czasami musisz to po prostu zignorować. Nie masz wyboru."

"Więc będziemy udawać, że to całe spotkanie nie miało miejsca?" Zastanawiał się Louis, ponieważ to naprawdę mu nie pasowało.

"Oh, Boże nie." Powiedział Harry. "Znów z nimi porozmawiamy. Ponownie zadzwoniłem do szkoły po południu i cała nasza trójka będzie miała spotkanie z dyrektorem w następnym tygodniu. Jest całkiem miła, więc nie powinniśmy mieć z nią problemu. Jestem pewien, że odbędzie przyjemną rozmowę z tymi zmartwionymi nauczycielami i  wszystko się uporządkuje."

"Kolejne spotkanie?" Jęknął Louis, odkładając swój widelec. "Musimy?"

"Tak Louis. Musi wiedzieć co dzieje się w szkole." Powiedział z determinacją Harry. Nie ma opcji, że Louis wymiga się od tego spotkania, już mógł to stwierdzić. "Ale w każdym razie, kiedy mówię, że masz to zignorować mam na myśli, że nie możesz dopuścić tego do siebie Lou. To całe gówno dzisiaj, musisz zignorować to, co on sugerował, co mówił. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że to on się tutaj myli i nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to ciebie podłamało, nie kiedy masz inne rzeczy, o które masz się martwić."

Louis uniósł swoje brwi, nie lubiąc brzmienia tego zdania. "O co innego mam się martwić?"

Uśmiech uniósł kąciki ust Harry'ego i wzruszył ramionami. "O mnie. Lię. Twoją rodzinę."

Louis uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową, pochylając się nad stołem by pocałować Harry'ego. "Nigdy nie muszę się o was martwić. Jesteście doskonali. Jesteśmy doskonali."

Naprawdę byli.

~~~

W chłodny, kwietniowy dzień Louis i Harry zabrali Lię po raz pierwszy do akwarium. Liam, Zayn i Niall dołączyli do nich w ten ekscytujący dzień.

Lia nie robiła nic, tylko gadała o pójściu do akwarium odkąd Harry wspomniał o tym jakiś tydzień temu. Louisowi zdawało się to dziwne, że jej jeszcze tam nie zabrali z uwagi na to, że  _Gdzie jest_   _Nemo_  było jej wszystkim.

Kiedy dotarli do akwarium Lia pisnęła, gdy tylko wyszła z samochodu i chciała tam pobiec, ale została złapana przez Liama. "Teraz, młoda panno, wiesz, że powinnaś trzymać kogoś za rękę gdy idziemy, szczególnie w jakieś nowe miejsce."

Lia wyglądała na zawstydzoną, gdy wymamrotała "Przepraszam wujku Li-Li."

"To okej kochanie, wiem, że jesteś podekscytowana." Liam pochylił się, by pocałować ją w głowę, zanim złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził ich małą paczkę w stronę wejścia.

Louis uważał, że musieli wyglądać głupio, czterech, dorosłych mężczyzn eskortujących małe dziecko do akwarium, ale uwielbiał to, że chłopcy przyszli z nimi, szczególnie od kiedy Lia była całkowicie podekscytowana, że wszyscy idą z nią.

Pracownik zrobił im zdjęcie przed logiem akwarium i Louis był słaby, ale kupił zbyt drogie zdjęcie, przez co Lia była zachwycona, a Zayn rozbawiony.

Kiedy weszli do środka i pokazali swoje bilety, Louis spytał Lię "skarbie, gdzie chciałabyś najpierw pójść?"

"Tato, chcę znaleźć Nemo!" Krzyknęła Lia, szeroko się uśmiechając.

"W porządku kochanie, chodźmy na przygodę!" Powiedział Louis dołączając w podskokach do Lii, zanim wziął jej dłoń i poprowadził ich w stronę wypełnionego zabawą dnia.

~~~

Spędzili dzień dowiadując się o wszystkim, co żyje w oceanach, Lia bawiła się jak nigdy w życiu. Harry zrobił więcej zdjęć od Louisa i był pewien co z nimi zrobi i wszyscy chłopcy upewnili się, że Lia zobaczyła wszystkie wystawy i pomogli jej, żeby odważyła się ich dotknąć.

Lii odpierdalało za każdym razem, kiedy zobaczyła stworzenie z  _Gdzie jest Nemo_ , co zapewniało śmiech u wszystkich.

Serce Louisa było takie pełne, szczególnie kiedy patrzył jak Harry robi zdjęcie, gdy Lia stała przed zbiornikiem pełnym błazenków z gigantycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Był tak niesamowicie rozczulony gdy zobaczył, że Harry ustawił to na ekran blokady.

Kiedy w końcu wracali, Lia kurczowo ściskała nowego pluszaka w kształcie rekina, podczas gdy drzemała na tylnim siedzeniu w samochodzie i Louis dziękował, że to było jego życie.


	10. epilog: czerwiec

Louis był bardzo podekscytowany, ponieważ tego dnia on i jego mała rodzinka mieli mieć piknik w parku. Ale to nie był zwykły dzień. Dziś była rocznica, kiedy spotkał Lię po raz pierwszy w parku. Był sentymentalnym mięczakiem, pozwijcie go.

Spędził poranek walcząc z Lią, by wcisnąć ją w letnią sukienkę i sandały, a potem żeby posmarować ją kremem z filtrem, chociaż przez cały czas protestowała.

"Kochanie proszę, stój spokojnie, prawie skończyłem." Błagał Louis, wcierając białe paskudztwo w jej nogi tak szybko jak mógł, podczas gdy chciał wykonać dokładną robotę. Harry by zwariował, jeśli dostałaby małego poparzenia.

"Tato, nie lubię tego." Jęczała Lia. Louis miał nadzieje, że kiedy Lia skończy pięć lat nie będzie tyle lamentować, ale tak się nie stało, nie ważne jak bardzo sobie tego życzył.

"Wiem maluszku, wiem, ale prawie skończyłem. Poszłoby szybciej, jeśli byś się nie wierciła. Tatuś się zdenerwuje, jeśli nie będziesz porządnie wysmarowana." Louis próbował ją przekonać. Zauważył, że stanęła nieruchomo kiedy skończył jej drugą nogę.

"Proszę, skończone! Nie było tak źle, co?" Louis starał się, by jego głos był łagodny, więc może Lia by się z nim zgodziła.

Lia wydęła wargi i wymamrotała "chyba nie." Louis uważał to za wygraną.

"Podziękujesz mi później, kiedy nie będziesz miała żadnego poparzenia." Powiedział Louis, kiedy Lia była poza zasięgiem słuchu, wsmarowując krem w swoje odkryte części ciała.

Po skończeniu Louis poszedł do kuchni i zobaczył jak Lia pomaga Harry'emu przygotować ich jedzenie. Louisowi podobało się to, że Harry posiadał prawdziwy koszyk na piknik bardziej niż powinno. Jego chłopiec był całkowicie ujmujący.

Harry uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał kroki Louisa i szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. "Hej kochanie, prawie skończyliśmy!"

"Widzę. Potrzebujesz z czymś pomocy?" Zaoferował Louis pochodząc do Lii, która siedziała na blacie. Przycisnął pocałunek w jej włosy, co sprawiło że się zaśmiała i powiedziała "głupiutki tata."

"Myślę, że mamy wszystko. Tylko muszę to zapakować i wziąć koc i potem jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia." Powiedział Harry, wkładając ostatnią rzecz do koszyka i przykrywając koszyk kocem, zanim zamknął pokrywę.

Louis mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się Harry'emu, gdy ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. Louis zawsze był zszokowany tym jak Harry sprawia, że nawet zwykła koszulka i jeansy wyglądają dobrze. Poważnie, Louis miał najgorętszego chłopaka na tej planecie. Wybaczcie, ale on nie ustala zasad. Tak po prostu jest.

Kiedy wszystko zostało spakowane, cała ich trójka udała się do samochodu i pojechali do parku.

Kiedy dojechali, wybrali zacienione miejsce pod drzewem i rozłożyli koc w kratkę. Lia wzięła kilka zabawek, więc kiedy koc został rozłożony położyła je centralnie na środku, podczas gdy jej rodzice uśmiechnęli się i potrząsnęli głowami.

Louis pomógł posprzątać Lii zabawki, żeby było trochę miejsca dla Harry'ego by rozłożył koszyk.

"Lia, za chwilę możesz się pobawić, okej? Najpierw musimy zjeść." Powiedział Harry otwierając koszyk i wyjął termosy pełne lemoniady, które Louis widział w lodówce wczoraj wieczorem.

"Okej tatusiu, mój brzuszek  _jest_ całkiem głodny." Zgodziła się Lia, spychając swoje zabawki w kąt, więc mogła siąść bliżej koszyka. Louis mógł dorastać ze stadem młodszego rodzeństwa, ale rzeczy, które mówi Lia sprawiają, że przez większość czasu musi powstrzymywać śmiech.

"Co zapakowałeś Curls?" Spytał Louis, ponieważ znając Harry'ego wziął wystarczająco, by wyżywić więcej niż dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn i małą dziewczynkę.

"Zrobiłem kanapki z indykiem i awokado i kilka innych rzeczy. Umm, jest sałatka owocowa, jakieś warzywa i dip, sałatka makaronowa, surówka coleslaw i ciasteczka." Harry dumnie oświadczył. Louis zastanawiał się, czy koszyk Harry'ego działa podobnie jak torba Mary Poppins.

"Brzmi niesamowicie, kochanie." Skomentował Louis. Każdy z nich wziął co innego, Louis pomógł Lii wziąć na talerzyk to co chciała z kilkoma stratami.

Jedli i żartowali popijając świeżą lemoniadę, którą zrobił Harry. Lia oczywiście skończyła po nich i pobiegła pobawić się na placu zabaw kilka metrów dalej, ale wystarczająco blisko, że Louis i Harry nie musieli jej towarzyszyć, tylko mieli na nią oko.

"Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy?" Spytał nagle Louis przesuwając się, więc siedział centralnie obok Harry'ego, obaj opierali się rękoma z tyłu. Harry wydał z siebie nagły śmiech, który brzmiał bardziej jak szczeknięcie. "Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Prawie mnie zabiłeś."

"Cóż, nie zabiłem tak? Więc jest dobrze." Droczył się Louis, dając Harry'emu szybkiego całusa w policzek, wywołując u niego lekki rumieniec.

Louis powrócił myślami do tego dnia. Jasne, prawie przejechał Harry'ego, ale uważał to za najlepszy dzień w jego życiu. Uważał, że park był dla nich naprawdę czymś wyjątkowym. Ostatecznie to ich  _złączyło_. Pamiętał jak uroczo wyglądał Harry i jak obaj wyjąkali przeprosiny. Louis porównywał tamten dzień do dzisiejszego, siedząc obok chłopaka, który był tylko nieznajomym i obserwował swoją małą dziewczynkę, która była dla niego tajemnicą bawiącą się z innymi dziećmi na placu zabaw. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale pomyślał o wszystkim, co razem zrobili, wszystkim, co się zmieniło i o wszystkim, co zmieniło się w nim.

Wszystko co się wydarzyło było dobre. Nawet kiedy Lia źle się zachowywała, albo kiedy mieli z Harrym małą kłótnię to nie zamieniłby żadnej części swojego życia na coś innego.

Myśląc o tym, odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. "Hazza?" Zaczął. "Myślisz, że będziesz chciał więcej?" Louis uważał, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien czuć się taki nerwowy, ale planowanie dzieci i nawet ślubu to były wielkie kroki, ale kroki, które chciał podjąć. Tak bardzo chciał wyjść za Harry'ego i mieć z nim więcej dzieci.

Louis ostrożnie obserwował Harry'ego, odrobinę nerwowy czekając na jego odpowiedź. Harry był nastoletnim ojcem i Louis nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jakie perspektywy to może dać osobie.

Harry patrzył na niego, uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. "Tak Lou, chcę." Wymamrotał, Louis wysłał nieme podziękowanie, że Harry wiedział o czym mówił bez wchodzenia w szczegóły.

Zostali wyrwani ze swojej uśmiechniętej właśnie-zdecydowaliśmy-się-mieć-w-przyszłości-dzieci bańki, kiedy Lia podbiegła do Louisa i przytuliła, obaj upadli z hukiem na koc.

"Tata!" Krzyknęła Lia, wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojej zasadzki, jeśli miałby to stwierdzić po jej gigantycznym uśmiechu i chichocie.

"Tak, moje kochanie?" Spytał Louis, przyciągając do siebie Lię, ich twarze blisko siebie. Zauważył, że Harry patrzył na nich obrzydliwie czułym spojrzeniem i to sprawiło, że serce Louisa zrobiło kilka koziołków.

"Pójdziesz się ze mną pobawić?" Spytała Lia, trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami, ponieważ była małą cholerą i wiedziała jak wzbudzić poczucie winy. Nauczyła się tego od najlepszych. Louis mógł się rozpłakać, był tak dumny.

"Tylko jeśli twój tatuś również się z nami pobawi." Zaoferował Louis i kiedy mieli wszystko zaplanowane oboje odwrócili się w stronę Harry'ego ze szczenięcymi oczami.

Harry udawał, że się nad tym zastanawiał, wydając z siebie 'hmmm', gdy przyłożył palce do brody.

"Tatusiu proszę! Proszę, proszę, proszę?" Błagała Lia, szybko schodząc z Louisa by usadowić się na kolanach Harry'ego i powiedział "pobawię się, ale tylko jeśli najpierw zrobimy zdjęcie."

Lia odsunęła się i popatrzyła na niego wyrachowanym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciągnęła swoje malutkie rączki i powiedziała "umowa stoi tatusiu."

"Dobrze kochanie, uściśnijmy ręce na zgodę." Powiedział Harry śmiejąc się i potem potrząsnęli swoimi dłońmi i ogólnie byli głuptasami.

Louis wziął swój telefon i przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego, ustawiając ich dopóki Lia praktycznie siedziała na ich kolanach. Przycisnęli się blisko siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami by zrobić selfie, kiedy Louis wciskał migawkę.

"Okej skarbie, w co się najpierw bawimy?" Spytał Louis, gdy schował swój telefon, wszyscy wstali.

"Berek! Jesteś nim!" Krzyknęła Lia, zanim uderzyła Louisa w ramię i uciekła, pozostawiając go zszkowanego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zanim szybko odzyskał spokój i popędził za Lią.

Długo bawili się w berka, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając i mając najbardziej niesamowity dzień.

Louis był całkowicie pewien, że ten park był magiczny.

~~~

Później tego samego dnia Louis wstawił to selfie na Instagrama z podpisem _Moja mała rodzinka <3_

Nie mógł się doczekać by dowiedzieć się co przyniesie im przyszłość.

_koniec_


End file.
